


Branch’s secret

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Darkness, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 95,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This is an AU. Branch is Peppy's son and Poppy's half brother. Creek starts a romance with him in order to gain himself a powerful position in the tribe, but will he realise his feelings for Branch are deeper than this before Branch finds another troll to love him as he deserves to be loved?





	1. Chapter one

I own nothing here. I have dyslexia so please be kind to me. Warnings, two males in love, some past darkness, angst, romance and fluff oh and a bit of family drama.

Branch’s secret.

Chapter one:

It all started when a few of the leaves of the troll tree turning to autumn shades, this had never happened to the troll tree before and it sent the trolls into a panic. Some of them ran around screaming, while others asked each other what was happening and what this might mean for them all in urgent tones.

Poppy quickly addressed the trolls seeking to calm them all down. “Trolls panicking is going to get us no were! I will talk to our wisest trolls and see if they can help me discover what is happening. I ask you all to stay calm and please report any more leaves changing colour to me right away.”

These words from Poppy did help to relieve some of the tension of the trolls and they quickly agreed to inform Poppy right away if they found any more leaves that had changed colour around the troll tree.

Quickly Poppy went from pod to pod gathering up these wise trolls, she brought them all to the royal pod and sat with them in the main room of the pod. Her father lay on a nearby sofa, Poppy knew that despite the brave face he was putting on that her father was sick and dying, this knowledge pained Poppy a great deal, but she was determined to be strong and happy for him until the end.

Due to Peppy’s declining health she had been slowly taking over her father’s duties and right now Poppy knew she needed to act as though she where the Queen already, so she took a deep breath, drew herself up and spoke to the nine trolls sitting in the room with her. “I am sure you have all heard that some of the leaves of the troll tree have started to die. I have asked you all here today because I wondered if any of you might be able to tell me why this might be happening.”

There was a lot of shaking of heads from the other trolls, seeing this response sent a wave of panic through Poppy, if they didn’t know then there were no other trolls in the tribe who would. 

Then suddenly Aniseed the aged head librarian and archive keeper spoke up. “I think I might know why this is happening…”

Poppy hastily focused her attention onto her. “Please go on I would like to know why do you think this is happening.”

Aniseed took a deep breath, she pushed her glasses back up and said softly to Poppy. “Well according to the legends of the tribe this situation happened once before a long time ago. The Queen of the time thought her oldest child was dead and planned to hand the crown to her younger son. What she didn’t know was her older son was alive and being held prisoner by his younger sibling. When the Queen started to die and handed the crown to her younger son the tree started to die, she knew that this was something that shouldn’t happen if he was the now the eldest child after his older brother’s death. So the Queen sent out her bravest knights to find her elder son, eventually they did find him, they had to fight the younger son, but the Knights won the fight in the end. They set the elder son free and returned to the troll tree with him and as soon as the crown was placed on his head the troll tree came back to full health.”

For a few moments after Aniseed told this story there was absolute silence in the pod and then slowly Poppy said to her with a shake of the head. “Thank you for telling us that story Aniseed, but unfortunately that can’t have anything to do with our current situation, after all I’m dad’s only child.”

“No…no you’re not…” Peppy said in a soft laboured voice.

Poppy’s head whipper so fast to look at him she should have suffered whiplash, quickly Poppy got to her feet and went over to him. Poppy sat carefully on the side of the sofa and took one of his hands into hers, before asking him in a gentle voice. “Dad what do you mean?”

He looked up at her with sad eyes. “I’m so sorry Poppy…I should have said sooner…But I didn’t think this would happen.”

“You knew this might happen? I have a sibling?” Poppy asked him in shock.

Peppy nodded and when he spoke to Poppy again he sounded like a troll with the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Yes I knew there was the possibility…But I thought it wouldn’t count…It seems I was wrong…You have a half brother.”

Poppy was utterly dazed by this information. “When, how?”

Peppy squeezed Poppy’s hand as he said to her. “Before I tell you this story Poppy, I want you to understand I loved your mother very much and I love you too.” Poppy gave him a nod of understanding and happy that she believed his words Peppy started to tell her what had happened. “When I was young and before I met your mother, I was in love with another troll, her name was Bluebell. I planned to marry her, I had even asked Bluebell to be my bride and as many troll couples do after such a proposal we spent the night together. Before we could get married though my parents told me I was to marry a princess of another tribe to unite our tribes into one stronger tribe. I tried to tell them there was another troll I loved and had promised to marry, but they wouldn’t hear of it and so I was married to your mother only a few weeks later. A couple of months latter, Bluebell sent me a letter to tell me I was a father…To a son…My parents didn’t want me to have anything to do with the child and as I grew to love your mother I much to my shame also decided to ignore the fact he was my son. I never dreamt that having a son before I had you would do this, I always assumed because I never married Bluebell it wouldn’t cause any issues…And I never acknowledged him as my son hoping that this to would prevent the tree from seeing him as my child…I’m so sorry Poppy.”

Peppy’s words ran out and tears ran down his cheek, Poppy quickly used a handkerchief from her hair to wipe them away. When this was done Poppy put the handkerchief away again, then she squeezed his hand gently and asked him tenderly. “You don’t need to be sorry dad, as you said you couldn’t know this would happen, but I need to know who is my brother?”

“Branch…Your half brother is Branch.” Peppy admitted in a voice laced with sadness.

Of all the trolls Poppy had thought might be her brother Branch was the one she would not have expected to be her brother. “Branch…I can’t believe it…He looks nothing like you…Are you sure he is your son dad?”

Peppy nodded to his daughter and answered her question. “Yes I am sure Branch is my child…I was the only partner Bluebell ever had…As for the fact Branch doesn’t look like me he looks a lot like his mother, but from me he has the family determination and desire to protect all the trolls of the tribe from harm.”

Poppy had to admit her father had a point, once Branch had something in mind he would peruse his goal without stopping until he achieved it. It was also true that although he ruined a lot of their fun by screaming about Bergens Poppy knew it was just Branch’s way of trying to protect them all from harm. There had even been times when he really had stopped them all from being consumed by various predators of the forest. Poppy felt guilty that the other trolls and herself had never once thanked Branch for defending them, instead they had mocked him for his worries about the Bergens.

Eventually Poppy asked her father. “Does Branch know you are his father?”

“I don’t know…I never asked him and Branch hasn’t said anything to me.” Peppy confessed to his daughter with a helpless shrug of the shoulders.

“I should go and talk to him.” Poppy said coming to her feet, she turned and looked at those trolls she had gathered here to help her with her quandary and said to them. “I would be grateful if you wouldn’t mention any of this to any troll until I have had time to talk to my brother.”

They all knew that Poppy was serious and that to disobey her would probably result in her loosing her temper, something which those who had experienced it was never a good thing and so they all quickly nodded their agreement to these words.

Happy they wouldn’t say anything to any of the trolls about this situation until she was ready Poppy set off to her brother’s bunker in order to talk to him about what was happening. Poppy was full of trepidation, she wasn’t sure at all how her news would be received by Branch, after all for all she knew she was about to shake his world to its foundations. At the same time though Poppy was unsure how she was going to react if Branch knew they were siblings.

Poppy stopped walking at the hatch to the bunker, she took a deep breath, steeled herself mentally and emotionally for the fourth coming conversation with Branch, then she knocked firmly and rapidly on the hatch.

Deep underground the sound of the knocking made Branch look up from his work, he knew that there where not many trolls either brave enough or foolish enough to try knocking on his bunker door. In fact there was really only one troll that he knew would even think about coming out here and knocking on his door and that was Poppy.

Branch knew better than to ignore her, as from pervious experience with her he knew that Poppy would only stay outside knocking until he came and answered her. Sighing deeply he set his work to one side, Branch made his way to the entrance to his home, as Branch opened the hatch, he was unsurprised to discover that he was right it was indeed Poppy knocking on his hatch. He was shocked by the expression of pain on her face. Carefully he pulled himself out onto the surface, gently Branch placed a hand onto her arm and asked in a compassionate voice. “Is it Peppy?”

Poppy shook her head, her mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. Branch didn’t push her to talk, instead he waited quietly for Poppy to find her voice and once she had done so Poppy asked him. “Did you know?”

Branch frowned at her with confusion. “Know what?”

“About us being siblings.” Poppy said to him in a whisper.

He gave her a nod and said in a gentle voice. “Yes I did…But I have only known about it for the past three years…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” She asked him a mixture of anger and hurt present in her voice.

Branch could understand why Poppy would be upset by this new information, so he sat down on the grass and then patted the grass next to him. “Come sit with me and we will talk about it.”

Poppy sat down beside Branch and spoke to him. “Please will you tell me how you found out and why you didn’t say anything about this to me?”

With a nod to Poppy he answered her questions. “I didn’t know King Peppy was my father until three years ago…I don’t know how much you know about my past…I lost all those I knew as my family by the time I was five to the Bergen’s…It was a hard and painful experience for me, one which turned me grey…For the longest time I couldn’t look at anything which reminded me of those I had lost…Then one day I was looking through some old family paperwork and found my mother’s diary. Deciding it might be nice to know more about her as I didn’t remember much of her, I read her diary, and it was the diary which told me who my father was. Her entries made it clear that mum never hated Peppy for what happened, she understood your father had to marry for the best of the tribe, she even became friends with your mother. My mother even hoped that I would take care of you if you needed me to and since I discovered that is what she wanted I’ve been working in secret to keep you safe. I didn’t think you needed to know I was your brother…In fact I can’t imagine Peppy ever telling you about me…So why do you know about me now?”

Poppy didn’t beat around the bush in telling Branch her news as she knew he was a troll who preferred all the facts from the start. “As you know my father is dying…The troll tree started to die with him…We discovered that this is happening because I am not the eldest child and there for the troll tree does not see me as our father’s heir.”

Branch stared at Poppy, not quite able to believe what she was telling him and was so shocked he couldn’t stop himself from asking her. “Are you saying the troll tree sees me as the heir?”

“Yes…And according to what little we know of this phenomenon the troll tree will not stop dying until you are crowned king.” Poppy told him, wanting to be sure that Branch had all the facts of this situation.

Branch was now utterly dumfounded, but somehow managed to say to Poppy. “But I can’t be King…I have no idea how to rule…Besides which none of the other trolls would ever accept it…”

“They won’t have much choice, unless they want the troll tree to die.” Poppy informed him bluntly.

Terror had a tight grip on Branch and he asked in a frightened voice. “Isn’t there some way I could take the crown and then give it to you, or share the rule of the tree with you?”

Poppy shook her head as she said to him. “I don’t think the first one wouldn’t be possible at all. As for the second, that might be possible, but I can’t say for sure…I think it might be safer all around if I staid princess of the troll tree and acted as a form of advisor to you.”

“This is a lot to take in…” Branch admitted in a troubled voice.

Poppy lay a hand onto her brother’s arm. “It’s the same for me too trust me.”

There was a few moments of silence as Branch tried to wrap his head around everything, at the moment he was finding that feet impossible and so he decided the best thing to do was put all of this to one side for now. “I never expected Peppy to acknowledge me…It couldn’t have been easy for him to tell you about me…”

“I don’t think he ever planned to.” Poppy instantly regretted the words once they where said and she wished she could call them back.

Branch sighed deeply, those words stung, but he knew they were nothing more than the truth. “I know Peppy never planned to trust me…I also didn’t intend for any troll to know about who my father was…It seemed the best for all concerned. I was more than happy to linger in the shadows and make sure you were safe and happy.”

There was something about these words which made Poppy blush and a warm happy feeling spread through her, she twiddled her fingers together as she admitted to Branch in a shy voice. “I actually always wondered what it might be like to have a sibling…I think I could really come to love having a brother. I’m sorry for what I just said to you.”

For the first time since Poppy had ever known Branch, she saw him he smile slightly. “It’s alright, it was just the truth…I think I will enjoy having a little sister. You best be prepared for a protective older brother.”

Poppy had never seen Branch talk like this and she had a feeling that he was trying to both tease her while being serious at the same time. Poppy chuckled slightly and turned a wide smile onto him. “Thank you, for looking after me brother. Will you come back to the royal pod with me?”

“I don’t know…I mean I know I need to, but…” Branch couldn’t find the right words to explain what he was feeling at this moment.

“I know I’m asking a lot from you and a lot has happened in a short space of time, but I really need your help…No it’s not just me who needs your help the whole tribe does.” Poppy told him honestly.

He knew Poppy was right, so nodding to her Branch stood up, he held a hand out to Poppy, she took it and let him help her up onto his feet. They let go of each other’s hand, then side, by side Branch and Poppy made their way back towards the royal pod. Many of the trolls watched them as they went wondering why Branch was with Poppy. When they reached the entrance to the pod Branch hesitated for a moment, but he was encouraged on by a smile and nod from Poppy.

As soon as he stepped inside Branch was aware of many pairs of eyes coming to rest on him and he had the overwhelming urge to run away. However before he could do so Poppy placed a hand onto his arm, Branch looked down at her with terrified eyes and Poppy whispered to him. “You can do this Branch you are their prince and soon to be King don’t forget that.”

Branch gave her a nod, he took a deep breath, drew himself up to his full height and accompanied his sister over to where King Peppy lay on the sofa. “It appears that neither of us can hide my origins any more…Father.”

Peppy looked up at him. “Indeed, this is so, my son.”

Branch gazed down at Peppy with serious eyes as he said to him. “Hearing you say that feels rather strange…I think you deserve to know that my mother never resented you, neither did she plan for me to be any issue to Poppy becoming Queen. I also have no wish for the crown…If I could give it away to Poppy I would, but my understanding from my sister is that wouldn’t work.”

“No it wouldn’t.” Peppy told him with a shake of his head.

“I thought so.” Branch said in a half whisper, before addressing his father for a second time. “It appears I have a lot to learn, as well as much to get used to and in a very short space of time.”

“Yes you do and I am sorry for that…You will also need to be crowned as prince and heir.” Peppy told him in a voice tinged with regret while at the same time he tried to get up.

Gently but firmly Branch stopped him. “You shouldn’t be trying to do too much.”

“I agree with Branch. You should tell us what needs to be done or what you need to do and we will do it for you.” Poppy told Peppy firmly.

Peppy let out a deep sigh. “You are both right…A lot of my strength is gone now which I do not like, but I can’t do anything about that and I should trust both of my children to do what I no longer can. Branch…My son…I know I have no right to ask anything of you after my lack of fatherly care towards you, but please promise me that when I am gone you will take care of Poppy.”

This request was met with a firm nod. “Do not worry I will make sure my sister is safe and happy all the days of her life.”

Peppy let out a deep sigh, he seemed to visibly relax as if a weight had been taken from his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“And I will take care of my brother.” Poppy said looking at Branch, who shot her a confused look, Poppy giggled and then said. “Well some troll has to make sure you remember to have fun and that trolls can’t be serious for too long!”

Branch rolled his eyes slightly, but smiled a little. “As if I could forget trolls like to have fun.”

Peppy was glad to see that Branch and Poppy where making an effort to form a bond between them. “As for what I was trying to do, I was going to get my crown to pass to Branch.” Peppy told his son and daughter.

“Oh I know where it is I’ll get it!” Poppy offered as she dashed from the room, towards her dad’s bedroom and returned a short while later with the crown. Poppy walked over to her father, she carefully held it out towards him.

“Will you help me sit up please Branch?” Peppy asked, without hesitating Branch carefully helped him to sit up on the sofa and pilled pillows behind Peppy to help him remain upright. Once he was sure he wouldn’t fall Peppy accepted the crown from Poppy with a grateful smile, before turning his gaze onto Branch again. “Please kneel down for me Branch.” Branch obeyed Peppy and knelt down onto one knee, carefully Peppy placed the crown onto his head and then lay his hands onto Branch’s shoulders. “You are my son and you are the one to be King when I am gone prince Branch.”

Slowly Branch gave his father a nod and came up onto his feet, he turned to the trolls gathered in the pod. “I know we must tell the other trolls what I am now and we shall. Just not today…I am not asking for long as I know father doesn’t have long left. All I ask is you give us a few days as a family to talk and for me to become used to the role which has been thrust upon me.”

The trolls could see the wisdom in Branch’s words, so they agreed to his request before leaving the royal pod for their own homes and allowing the royal family time alone together.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

Once the last of the other trolls had left the royal pod Branch turned his attention to his father and sister, asking them the first question which came into his mind. “Do I need to move here to the royal pod or can I keep my bunker?”

Peppy was the one to answer him. “You would need to move here so the trolls can come to you with any issues they are having. If you want though you could keep your bunker as your own personal space, after all every troll has a right to their own time even the King.”

Branch gave him a nod, then asked. “What would be the best thing for me to learn first?”

Peppy and Poppy looked at each other, there was so much for Branch to learn that neither of them was sure what the answer to this question should be. Eventually Poppy spoke to Branch. “There is a lot you need to learn and it is hard to say which you should learn first…However I think we should start with the calendar of events, what do you think dad?”

“Yes…I think that is a good idea, looking at it will at least give Branch some idea of what happens when and which events he will be able to open and leave should he wish to and the ones Branch will have to open and stay at.” Peppy told Poppy.

Poppy brought the calendar down from one wall and gestured to a nearby table. “Let’s sit down and start.” With a nod to he, Branch sat down at the table, Poppy gestured down at the calendar. “As you can see there is some form of celebratory event every day.”

“Goodness, I had no idea trolls loved to celebrate so much.” Branch said examining it closely.

Poppy shrugged at him and said with a huge smile on her face. “You know how we trolls love a reason to party. Now events such as birthdays and anniversaries you will be expected to give gifts, but you don’t have to stay at the party, however when it comes to celebrations such as St Scrapbook’s day things are different, you open the event to all the trolls and are expected to stay for the duration of the event.”

“I can understand that reasoning after all something like St Scrapbook’s day is a very important celebration. I assume I also take part in organising these larger events too.” Branch said looking to Poppy for confirmation.

Quickly she gave him a nod. “That is correct you will do, but I can help you with that and so will the other trolls if you ask them.”

Branch let out a sigh of relief. “Good, I am glad you’ll be helping me, because knowing my luck I’d try to order cupcakes from the florist and flowers from the baker.”

A chuckle escaped Poppy, she could see something just like that happening to Branch. “Don’t worry I am sure you will get the hang of it in time.”

“I’m not so sure…Parties have always been a bit of a mystery to me, but still I plan to do my best.” Branch told her with determination clear in his voice.

Poppy smiled at him she was glad that despite his lack of knowledge of parties Branch was still willing to try to organise the celebrations. “I know you will. Oh there is something I should warn you about, the hair ball.”

“Why what’s the matter with the hair ball?” Branch asked utterly confused.

“Branch, you’re single and King of the trolls. You are going to have all of the unattached trolls trying to ask you to go with them to the ball.” Poppy explained to him simply.

Now even more than confused than before, Branch looked at Poppy with a baffled expression on his face. “I don’t get it.”

Poppy found the fact that Branch couldn’t see the problem arising from his single status quite adorable. “Branch if you where to say yes to one troll, you would disappoint all the others, and the troll you chose would be put under a lot of scrutiny by the rest of the tribe as they would see that troll as possible future consort.”

Branch’s eyes went wide as comprehension dawned on him. “Oh I see…I guess I assumed my grey colouring and my melancholy behaviour would put the other trolls off asking me to be their date to such events, clearly I was wrong about that. So I assume then that I should attend the ball alone?”

Poppy gave him a firm nod. “Well yes it is wisest for you to go alone, that is unless you have a troll in your heart already.”

“No, I’ve no one I have feelings for in that way…So what do I do about dancing at the ball?” Branch asked her eager for Poppy’s advice on this matter.

“I would suggest you dance with as many different trolls as possible and try not to focus on any one troll for two long by mingling as much as possible. This way no troll will be able to feel snubbed by you and you don’t bring to much focus onto just one troll.” Poppy advised him sagely.

Branch nodded in agreement to these words. “That sounds wise.”

 

Peppy watched his two children as they discussed the calendar together, going into the traditions of events and celebrations, as well the etiquette required at some of them. Peppy was proud of them both, he’d never thought he would think such a thing about Branch, but he could clearly see that there was lots of potential in him. Peppy couldn’t help but think that that his son was like a rough diamond at the moment, but someday he felt sure Branch would shine brightly as a King of the trolls.

As he focused on Branch, Peppy couldn’t help but think about Bluebell and Rosiepuff, he’d known Branch had lost them both and then turned grey. Peppy felt guilty as he often did that he had left Branch alone to suffer through all of it, rather than helping him in some way, even if it had only been small he felt he should have done something for Branch. 

He couldn’t help, but wonder how much his son remembered of both Rosiepuff and Bluebell. Considering when Rosiepuff was taken by Chef when Branch was only five and his mother had been taken when Branch was three, he doubted it was much.

So many trolls had been badly affected by the losses they had suffered at the hands of the Bergens, the darkness of those times had only come to an end when a virulent disease had come to Bergan town. This illness had not affected the trolls, but had swept through the Bergen population like a wild fire wiping it out in a matter of months. In the years since then nature had taken over the town, the ruins now thrived with forest life once more and the troll tree stood still at the centre tall and proud as it always had.

It was only now that the population of the trolls was starting to recover from being used as food by the Bergens for so many years. Peppy had been so pleased to see so many little trolls running around again, and it filled him with joy to know that they would never face the threat of being eaten or losing their family members to the same fate.

Peppy knew he had some mementos of both Bluebell and Rosiepuff, he wondered if Branch might like to hear about them from him. He looked over at Poppy and Branch, he smiled softly as he heard them discussing St Scrapbook’s day which was soon and all of the supplies which would be needed for the annual scrapbook day, the space needed for the scrapbook fair and prizes for the competitions.

Branch’s voice broke into Peppy’s revelry as he asked Poppy. “So let me see if I have all of the competitions strait. The junior sections of competition, are for the cutest scrapbook, the most artistic and the most imaginative?”

Poppy beamed a proud smile at Branch. “Yes that is correct. Each section gets a certificate for first, second and third. Each one also gets a prize, which a basket of scrapbook supplies.”

“Okay, well if you don’t mind would help me choose some for the prize baskets?” Branch asked Poppy blushing.

“Of course I’ll help you.” Poppy assured him quickly.

Branch let out a sigh of relief, that took a weight off of his mind. “Thanks Poppy. Now the adult contests are the same as the trollings ones with the addition of the most amusing. We are not permitted to enter the contests, this is to prevent any troll claiming we just chose our own family member as a prize winner.”

“Yes, you remembered it perfectly.” Poppy praised with a wide smile.

Branch gave her a small smile in return, before saying to her. “I assume the adult trolls also get certificates and scrapbook supplies as prizes?”

She answered this with a nod and saying to Branch. “Yes, they do.”

“It sounds like there is a lot of shopping for scrapbook supplies to purchase.” Branch said sighing slightly and then said to her. “You’ll have to let me know if I start choosing things which are too dour…I’m afraid it’s rather a hazard of being grey.”

Poppy placed a hand onto his arm as she said to him in a compassionate voice. “It sounds like being grey effects a lot of things in your life.”

“Yeah it does…” Branch admitted in a whisper.

“I know it’s a sensitive subject, but do you know how to stop being grey?” Poppy asked him curiously.

Branch shook his head. “No, I don’t actually know, but I think once I find something or some troll who makes me happy then I will regain my colours. Who knows, maybe being King and helping the other trolls as their King will help me to find the happiness I am missing.”

“I hope it does.” Poppy told him honestly.

“Now back to the subject at hand, where do the certificates come from?” Branch asked her.

“Oh there is a shop in town which deals in certificates and trophies.” Poppy told him quickly.

Branch shot her a look of disbelief. “Really, some troll runs a business like that?”

This clear disbelief at her words from Branch caused Poppy to chuckle. “Yes, believe it or not we go through a lot of them in a year and Victory does a good job too.”

“I’ll have to take your word for that.” Branch said with a shake of the head, still unable to believe that there was a shop just for trophies and certificates in troll village.

At that moment Peppy spoke up from where he lay on the sofa. “I’m sorry to interrupt you both but there is something I would like to say.”

Quickly both Poppy and Branch turned their attention onto Peppy. “What is it dad?” Poppy asked with curiosity.

Peppy focused his gaze onto Branch and addressed him. “If you’d like Branch, I can tell you about your mother and grandmother.”

Branch looked back at him, he was surprised by this offer from Peppy and so there was a few moments of silence before Branch spoke to Peppy. “Though I find it difficult to talk about them, I would like to hear what you have to say…Could we start with my mother and maybe talk about grandma another day?.”

“Of course we can.” Peppy assured Branch, he smiled slightly at him, then Peppy gestured Branch over to the sofa. Branch went over to him, he sat carefully on the edge of the sofa making sure that he wasn’t going to sit on Peppy as he did so. “Your mother was a very kind troll, she loved nature and inventing things. Bluebell invented all sorts of things, we still use quite a few of them to this day, I wish more trolls could remember the troll that invented them, unfortunately they don’t. Bluebell was single for a very long time, I never thought I would be lucky enough to win her heart…I loved listening to her sing, she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, though Bluebell was always shy to sing around other trolls.”

After he said this Branch spoke to Peppy in a soft and sad voice. “My grandma used to say my voice was even more beautiful than my mother’s…I wish I could have heard her sing…The only thing I know is she used to sing a song to me before bed, something which my grandma continued to do. That song and her diary are really the only things I have of my mother…I don’t even know what she looked like.”

Those words made Peppy’s heart jolt painfully inside him. “I had no idea you didn’t know what your mother looked like…You look a lot like her Branch…I have some pictures of Bluebell if you would like to see them.”

“I’d love to.” Branch said with enthusiasm.

Peppy looked to Poppy and asked her. “Would you bring me, my green photo album please.”

“Of course!” Quickly Poppy dashed over to a book case, she eased the green photo album out, then returned to the sofa with it and handed it over to her dad.

Peppy accepted it from Poppy. “Thank you Poppy.” Carefully he turned a few pages, then when he found the right page Peppy handed the album to Branch saying as he did so. “Here you go this was your mother.”

Branch accepted the album from Peppy and looked down at the photograph and instantly his mother’s name made sense to Branch, she was exactly the same shades of blue as a bluebell. Her blue hair was tall and shone with health, her teal eyes where exactly the same shade as his own and it was easy to see why she would have caught Peppy’s attention. “She was beautiful.” Branch said in a soft voice with his eyes still fixed on the picture.

“Yes Bluebell was very beautiful, both inside and outside.” Peppy said in agreement.

Branch looked at Peppy and said with a small smile appearing on his face. “You were right I do look a lot like her.”

“As I said to your sister from me you have the family determination and desire to keep all the trolls safe.” Peppy told him with a smile for his son.

“May I see?” Poppy asked Branch gently.

“Of course.” Branch said handing over the photo album.

Poppy looked down at the picture, she could definatly see Branch in the troll in the picture, she smiled softly then looked across at Branch. “You even have her blue eyes…Wait…Your eyes…Their blue! Sky blue!”

Branch blinked at her in confusion. “Yes my eyes are indeed blue…As for sky blue I’m not sure about that.”

“But…But shouldn’t they be grey like the rest of you?” Poppy asked her shock at discovering Branch’s blue eyes clear.

He gave her a helpless shrug as he spoke. “I don’t know, all I can tell you is that my eyes are still blue.”

“Well eyes are said to be the windows to the soul, so maybe the fact your eyes are still blue means your colours are still there hiding deep inside of you and waiting to come out.” Peppy suggested to Branch in a gentle kind voice.

“It would be nice to think that is the case father.” Branch told him with sincerity.

When Poppy handed the photo album back to Branch Peppy addressed him. “You may have the picture Branch.”

“Thank you.” These two words where filled with awe and delight. “I would like to get the picture a frame before I take it, I wouldn’t want it damaged.”

“Then Poppy and I will make sure the picture is kept safe until then.” Peppy told him smiling softly, it made him feel warm inside to be able to do something for Branch even if it was just a small thing in the great scheme of things it was nice to see even a small amount of happiness in his usually far too serious son. “It’s getting late, I should be heading to bed.”

Poppy looked at the time and gasped. “Goodness it is late! Branch I’ll help dad to bed and then show you the guest room…Though I guess it’s your room now.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you with father?” Branch asked her more than willing to help Poppy.

Hearing Branch offer to help made Poppy smile widely at him. “Thank you for the offer but I can manage. Please wait here for me.”

Reluctantly Branch nodded to Poppy, he picked up the photo album, Branch sat quietly for a few moments looking at the photo of his mother and then said softly. “Mother…It’s good to see you. I wish I remembered you…” Branch carefully closed the album, he slipped it gently back onto the shelf where he could see the space for it was and then sat back down on the sofa to wait for Poppy to return.

When Poppy returned a short while later, he could see the strain on her face under the mask of happiness she wore. Branch came to his feet, he walked over to Poppy, he took her arm, then led her back to the sofa and made her sit down. “You should have let me help…” He said gently as he sat down beside her, he took hold of Poppy and clumsily drew her into him making an attempt to hug her. “I’m sorry I am not good at hugs…But I want you to know it’s alright, you don’t have to pretend to be strong and happy with me when you’re not and please don’t deny it, I can see it Poppy…I can see that your sad and hurting.”

Poppy felt warm and safe in his arms, she knew that Branch would judge her or say anything to her father, so Poppy buried her face into Branch’s chest and started to cry. Gently Branch ran one of his hands over her back and held Poppy close to him with his other arm trying to offer her as much comfort he could.

Even after Poppy had at last expelled all of her tears, they continued to sit on the sofa together in silence, until at length Poppy whispered to Branch. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Branch told her with sincerity, while he gave her a gentle squeeze at the same time.

Slowly they separated, Poppy smiled up at Branch, she was grateful beyond words for the way Branch had put aside his own dislike of hugs in order to comfort her when she had needed it most. “Come on I’ll show the guest room. We both need some sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow. After all you have a lot to learn, and unfortunately not long to learn it all in.” 

Branch gave her a nod of agreement and he quickly came to his feet. He was closely followed by Poppy, in silence she led him out of the main room of the royal pod and to the door of the room. “Here you go this is the guest…I mean your room. The bathroom is just over there.” She quickly pointed it out to him in the corridor and then addressed Branch again. “Good night brother.”

“Thank you. Good night sister.” Branch said in return, before he made his way into the room and closed the door behind him.

Happy that Branch was taken care of for the night Poppy made her way to her own room, she quickly got ready for bed, Poppy got into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

When Branch woke up the next morning it took him a few moments to recall what had happened the day before, as soon as he did so, his eyes shot open and darted quickly around the room. Sure enough Branch found he was in a light airy room within the royal pod and that the leafy King’s crown sat on the nearby chest of draws.

Slowly Branch got out of bed, as he got himself ready for the day ahead his mind was else were, he could hardly believe he was now a brother, as well as the King of the trolls and that this pod was going to have to be his home from now on. Branch was well aware that it was going to take him time to adjust to all of this, he felt that a good place to start was by trying to make this room feel a little more like his own, Branch hoped that maybe moving at least some of his positions to the royal pod would achieve this goal.

Branch wondered what Poppy and Peppy would have him learn about being King today, there was so much to learn that it could be practically anything. Branch was however rather looking forwards to finding out all about the laws of the tribe, rules where after all something Branch lived for. He also wanted to discover if he could add new laws should he need to and what kind of practical protections he could put in place for the tribe without aggravating the trolls. Branch despite appearances didn’t want to stop the troll’s from having fun, in fact all he desired was to keep them safe or at least safer than they were at the moment.

Know it was quite early and not wanting to wake his father or sister Branch quietly slipped out of his room and into the main room of the pod. As he had anticipated it would be the room was empty, and the rest of the pod was quiet. Branch made his way over to a bookcase to see if he could find something there to read until the other’s woke up. After going through all the books there, Branch settled on a book of traditional troll poetry, he took it from the shelf, Branch then went over to the sofa sat down, opened the book and started to read.

It was sometime later that Branch was drawn out of his book by the first sounds of movement in the other rooms. His ears twitched trying to catch exactly which room it is coming from, eventually Branch deduces that it the sounds are coming from the direction of Poppy’s room.

Deciding that Poppy might like some hot chocolate when she came out of her room Branch marked the page he had made it to in the book and placed it to one side. Branch got to his feet, he padded to the kitchen, Branch looked around the kitchen he quickly located the kettle and after a short search Branch found a mug for Poppy, deciding he would make himself a hot chocolate too Branch pulled out a mug for himself, then thinking for a moment he also got out a third mug in case Peppy wanted to join them. After another search of the kitchen Branch found the hot chocolate, he found spoons, filled up the kettle and waited for it the water to boil.

As soon as she left her room Poppy was drawn towards the kitchen by the smell of hot chocolate, when she entered the kitchen she was met with the sight of Branch making two mugs of hot chocolate. “Good morning Branch.” She said to him smiling.

Branch turned to her and held a steaming mug out towards Poppy as he said to her. “Good morning Poppy. I thought you might like a hot chocolate…I was going to make one for father, but I was unsure if he would like one too.”

His thoughtfulness towards them both touched Poppy deeply and as she accepted the mug from him Poppy said. “I am sure dad would love a hot chocolate too.”

With a nod Branch started to get a mug of hot chocolate ready Peppy, asking as he did so. “Do you need help getting father out of bed one he is awake?”

“I would love some help.” Poppy said to Branch with a grateful smile, before blowing on her chocolate and taking a sip.

Branch drank some of his hot chocolate before asking Poppy. “Will it belong before father will want to get up?”

Poppy looked at the time. “It will be a while at least why?”

“I’m rather hungry and I was hoping it would be alright to eat some breakfast.” Branch admitted blushing slightly, this blush grew as his tummy growled loudly.

Unable to help herself Poppy chuckled. “It sounds like your tummy needs feeding. Let’s get something to eat, dad won’t mind. I usually make him something to eat when he gets up and then set to work on my day anyway. So, what would you like or breakfast?”

“What are my choices?” Branch inquired looking around the kitchen.

“Let’s see, I can offer you toast, glitter puffs, song flakes or crumpets with eggs.” Poppy told him.

Branch took a few moments to consider what he might like to eat before settling on the crumpets with eggs. “I’d like to eat the crumpets with eggs please. Would you like me to lend a hand?”

Poppy shook her head and shoed him out of the kitchen. “You made the hot chocolate for me, the least I can do is make you breakfast in return. If you feel the need to help though, you can lay the table for us to have breakfast, you’ll find everything you need in the cupboard next to the table.”

Deciding he would lay the table Branch went to the cupboard Poppy had told him about, he opened the doors and looked inside, sure enough everything he needed to lay the table was there. As Branch set to work on the table Poppy addressed him from the kitchen. “I know the older trolls promised you a few days, but some troll is bound to come here looking for help with something and they are going to want to know why you are here.”

Branch hadn’t thought of this, that fact worried him a great deal and he wasn’t at all sure how he would cope with the other trolls finding out he was King when he himself had only known for such a short period of time. Then all at once an idea came to Branch, there was a simple way to explain his presence which was Peppy’s failing health and so he said to Poppy thoughtfully. “If I don’t wear the crown, then we just tell any of those who ask that you needed help taking care of your dad and you asked me for help…I think that would explain things don’t you?”

Poppy considered this suggestion for a few moments, she couldn’t see any reason for his idea not to work, however Poppy was concerned that if Branch avoided allowing the trolls to know he was King then it would only become harder for him to admit what he had become to the other trolls. Poppy felt it best to voice her concern to her brother rather than hide it from him. “I think that idea would work, but…But I also believe that the longer you try to conceal the fact you are the King from the tribe the more difficult you will find it to tell them the truth when the time comes. I understand you are worried that you are not ready, but you know trolls are kind and the rest of the tribe also needs time to adjust to your new position.”

There was a lot of wisdom to these words. “I can see your point Poppy. I can’t hide what I am forever I know that…I’m just worried…By a lot of things to do with my new position and the way that the rest of the tribe might react to this news…I’m not the most popular of trolls after all and the other’s seldom want to listen to my advice.”

“I can understand you worries Branch I truly do, but you have to remember that by our natures trolls are a not unkind and we are forgiving…They will have some concerns, but that is natural considering the sudden change int situations. The best thing you can do, is answer any of their questions and concerns honestly. I also think that the sooner you show them the kind of King your going to be the better…Personally I am sure that you will make a wonderful King of the trolls.” Poppy told him with honesty.

Branch had never really thought that any of the trolls would find him good King material, so he was pleasantly surprised when Poppy gave him such a compliment. “I’m glad hear that you think I will make a good King.”

“I’m sure the other trolls will think so to. You just have to make sure they know you don’t intend to stop their fun, but that you also want to keep them safe.” Poppy told him wanting to be sure her brother understood how best to tell the other trolls what he wished to do for them.

“That makes a lot of sense. Thank you Poppy, you give such good advice…It makes me feel a little useless to be honest.” Branch told her his voice sad.

Poppy came through from the kitchen carrying their breakfast, she looked across at her brother and said to him with understanding in her eyes. “I’ve just had more practice at dealing with such issues than you have, you’ll get better at it with time trust me. I know you are an intelligent troll Branch so I have no doubt that you have the wisdom to rule, you just need to learn how to use it for not just your own benefit, but that of the tribe to.”

Branch blushed, he walked over to Poppy who was placing the food onto the table. “Thank you for believing in me, that means a lot to me.”

As they sat down to eat Poppy beamed a smile at Branch. “After breakfast, we can check the petitions box and work through them together.”

Branch nodded to Poppy. “Looking through them will give me a good idea of the worries and needs the trolls have. It will also be useful to have your help and advice too.”

Together the two trolls dug into their breakfast, as soon as he tasted the food Branch hummed with pleasure before saying honestly. “This is wonderful Poppy.”

This compliment drew a smile from her. “Thank you. I am glad to hear you like it.”

When they finished eating their breakfast Branch addressed Poppy. “Would you like me to wash up?”

“That sounds good. I’ll do the drying up and putting away. Then I’ll go and see if dad is awake.” Poppy told Branch as they picked up their plates and cutlery and made their way into the kitchen.

Together they cleaned up, once this was done Poppy went to her father’s bedroom, she knocked on the door and waited a few moments later Peppy called out. “Come in.”

Poppy entered the room, she walked over to the bed and smiled at her father. “How are you feeling this morning father?”

“The same as most mornings now I’m afraid, however I do feel a little more at ease now my secret is out in the open.” Peppy told Poppy with a smile as he slowly sat up in bed.

Poppy returned her father’s smile. “I can only imagine how much of a relief it is for you. Branch and I are planning to go through the petitions together this morning.”

Peppy nodded when Poppy said this. “That sounds like a good idea to me.”

“Branch asked if he could help me getting you out of bed today. I said I would be glad of the help, but now I realise I should have asked you if you minded.” Poppy told her dad feeling ashamed that she had just assumed her dad would be alright with Branch helping him out of bed.

Peppy gave his daughter a comforting smile. “It’s alright Poppy. I know you could use some help with things around here, so please go ahead and ask Branch to come in.”

With a nod Poppy went to the door and called out into the main room of the pod. “Branch can you come in here and help me to get to dad out of bed!”

A few moments after she called, Branch was stepping into the bedroom saying to Poppy as he did so. “Of course I will be happy to help you.”

“Good morning Branch.” Peppy said to him with a smile as his son approached the bed.

“Good morning father.” Branch said in turn as he helped Peppy up out of bed and onto his feet. “Shall we leave you to dress?”

“Yes please.” Peppy told him with a smile.

Poppy spoke to her father asking him. “Before we go I want to ask would you like your usual toast and fluff berry jam for breakfast?”

Peppy gave her a nod of confirmation. “I would thank you.”

“Can I make you a hot chocolate to go with that toast, or is there something else you might prefer to drink father?” Branch asked him curiously.

Peppy felt warmed to the core to know that Branch was already being so kind and thoughtful towards him. “I would love a hot chocolate Branch, thank you.”

Together Poppy and Branch left the room, just as he was about to close the door Branch spoke to Peppy one last time. “I know you want to dress yourself, but if you find you are struggling at all then please call me. I will be happy to help you father.”

That warmth inside Peppy spread a little further and he smiled gratefully at his son. “I will keep you offer in mind Branch.”

Content that Peppy would indeed call him should he need him Branch closed the door to the bedroom, he made his way through the pod and to the kitchen where he began to prepare the hot chocolate for Peppy. Branch was not alone in the kitchen, Poppy was bustling about the kitchen getting the toast and fluff berry jam ready for their father’s breakfast.

By the time Peppy emerged from his room dressed for the day ahead, his breakfast and hot chocolate sat waiting for him on the table. He noticed that Poppy was bringing the petitions box into the pod, Peppy wondered if he might be able to help Poppy with teaching Branch how to deal with the petitions and so he addressed her. “Poppy, why don’t Branch and yourself come and sit at the table while I eat breakfast and go through the petitions? That way I can help you with any questions Branch might have which you cannot answer.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Poppy exclaimed joyfully, before turning to Branch. “What do you think brother?”

“I will be grateful for any and all advice you can both give me.” Branch told her walking over to the table and sitting down at it.

Poppy brought the box over to the table, she placed it onto the top, then sat down on one of the chairs, she opened up the bright yellow box, Poppy emptied out the colourful envelopes inside and counted them. “Five, that’s not too bad for today. Which one do you want to start with Branch?”

Branch looked at them and picked up the yellow envelope. “Let’s see what this one says.” He opened the envelope up, pulled out the letter inside and read it. “It appears that the florist Tulip, is concerned that to many trolls are picking the glitter daisies.” Branch looked up from the letter to Poppy and Peppy and said to them. “Now I know that glitter daisies are quite rare, some colours more so than other, so she I can see why Tulip would have worries about the flowers. Still I think before anything is done it might be wise to go to where they grow, we can then check their numbers and make a record of how many of each colour are growing, from this we can make any plans which might be needed to protect the flowers from being picked to much. What do you both think of my idea?”

Poppy and Peppy both felt that this idea was a wonderful one, so they both nodded at him and Poppy said to her brother. “That sounds very sensible. Now let’s move onto the next.”

Branch picked up a white envelope, he opened it and read the letter. “Huh, now this one I have no idea what to do with. The letter is anonymous, it is ranting that Suki wins every music contest and shouldn’t be allowed to enter any more…”

Poppy groaned loudly and interrupted her brother by saying. “Oh not again.”

Both of Branch’s eyebrows shot up and he couldn’t stop himself from asking. “This has happened before?”

Peppy nodded and then explained to his son. “Unfortunately, we get letters like this every so often…Though for the most part we trolls are a light hearted and happy people, it doesn’t mean that some do not become envious of other’s talents and success and seek someway to strike out at those they envy.”

“So what do we do about this?” Branch asked them both.

After a few moments Peppy spoke. “Well first we warn Suki that some troll is jealous of her so that she can decide what she would like to do about the issue. Then if we continue to receive letters like this aimed at her we will then need to try to find out who is sending them and talk to that troll about their bad behaviour.”

Branch gave his father a nod of understanding. “That is a very sensible advice, thank you father.” He took up another envelope, Branch read this letter and said to Poppy and Peppy. “Another anonymous one, this one requests to have another formal event like the hairball to be put onto the event calendar…Well I know from looking at it with you yesterday that won’t be possible.”

Poppy spoke to her brother with a rueful smile on her face. “Indeed, though all of the trolls know we have a full calendar of celebrations there are still those who want to fit in a few more or change them over for others.”

“I see…I had no idea that there was such a variety of issues to deal with as King. I have to admit that you both make ruling the trolls look so easy.” Branch told them with a tone of admiration to his voice.

Peppy and Poppy chuckled and it was Peppy who said to him. “Trust me it’s not at all easy, we may look calm on the surface, but underneath that we are always on high alert for any issues which we may need to address.”

“Well at least that much I should be able to manage to do, after all I do believe in being prepared, crazy prepared.” Branch told them both seriously, before turning to the last letter, he opened it and read it, his eyebrows slowly getting higher and higher, while a blush grew brighter on his cheeks. “Um…Poppy this is clearly for you…” Branch told her holding letter out to her still blushing brightly.

Frowning with confusion Poppy took the letter from her brother, she read it, and soon enough a blush was also colouring her own cheeks. Peppy looked from his son to his daughter and back again before asking them in concern. “What is it?”

The blush on Poppy’s cheeks grew as she said. “It’s a love poem.”

“Oh.” Peppy murmured smiling slightly, before saying wistfully. “Ah to be young again.”

Poppy playfully batted her father on the arm. “Dad!”

This actually drew a small snigger of laughter from Branch, something which caused both Poppy and Peppy to smile at each other, but say nothing to him about this reaction to their interaction. “So who do you think sent you the poem?” Branch asked Poppy curiously.

Poppy shrugged and said to him truthfully. “I honestly have no idea who would send me a love poem…It’s rather flattering though.”

“I am sure it is.” Branch said in agreement with a slight tone of sadness to his voice.

The response to this sadness in Branch’s voice was quick, Poppy spoke to him determined to turn onto a new subject and away to something which was clearly making brother unhappy. “Now when exactly where you thinking of telling the other trolls that you are to be their King?”

Branch turned this question over in his mind for a few moments before saying to her. “I guess it should be sooner rather than later…What about this afternoon…You where right earlier Poppy I can’t hide what has happened forever and the longer I leave it the more afraid I will become and the tribe needs time to adjust to me becoming the King.”

Poppy smiled encouragingly at her brother. “I think this afternoon would be perfect, it will give time for a message to be taken around to all the pods so all the trolls can be there. I will of course be with you so you didn’t need to worry that you will be facing this alone.”

Peppy nodded his agreement and added. “I will make sure I am there too. I’m not going to allow you both to face the whole tribe without being there to support you both and help answer any questions that might be asked by the other trolls.”

Branch was touched that his sister and father wanted to be with him when the truth of his situation was told to the tribe. “I shall be glad to have you both there.”

“Right then, let’s work on the message to be sent out to the trolls and what you are going to say to all of the trolls.” Poppy said with enthusiasm, she quickly bounced up, grabbed some paper, a pencil from a nearby table and then sat back down at the table. Together the three trolls began to work on what was going to be in the message and in Branch’s first speech to the trolls.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

Branch was extremely nervous about what was about what was to happen today, after all in just a few moments his life was going to be changed forever and the future of the tribe would be altered as well. The whole tribe was gathered at the base of the mushroom platform, they were all looking up at Peppy, Poppy and Branch with great expectation.

Branch took a deep breath, he gathered up his bravery stepped forwards and addressed the waiting trolls. “I’m sure you are all wondering why you’ve been called here today.”

There where murmurs of agreement from the trolls and one of them called out. “This isn’t another of your safety lectures is it?!”

“No it is not.” Branch assured them, this sent a sigh of relief through the trolls, something he tried not to be offended by, before he spoke to them again. “As you all know parts of the troll tree had begun to die. It was discovered that this was occurring because Poppy was not King Peppy’s eldest child and was therefore not seen by the troll tree as the true heir to the crown.”

“So who is the heir?” Smidge asked with both curiosity and concern.

“I am.” Branch told them all simply.

As soon as these two words left Branch’s mouth there was a roar of disbelief from the trolls, so many questions where being asked at once, it was impossible to make out any one particular question over another.

King Peppy slowly walked forwards to stand on one side of Branch, the trolls instantly fell quiet when they saw him, he ran his eyes over the tribe and then addressed them. “I can confirm that Branch is indeed my son. I know this is a surprise to you all, but you will have noticed the troll tree seems even more healthy than before, this is the conformation of Branch’s place as your King.”

Branch who still stood by his father’s side spoke next. “I had never planned to tell any troll who my father was…I was more than content to live a life out of the lime light and for Poppy to be your Queen…However this was not to be and there is nothing I can do about that fact. I am sure that you all have your concerns about me becoming King of the trolls…I know I don’t have the same education in what I am supposed to do as Poppy does…But I can promise you all this, I do not plan to stop you all from having fun, but I will always desire for you all to be safe. I will also rely on advice from my sister and my father as I begin my rule.”

Again, there was an outbreak of talking from the trolls, eventually some troll called out from the crowd. “Why can’t you give the crown to Poppy surely the troll tree would accept that!”

“YEAH!” Others chorused in agreement.

Even though Branch had expected such a question to be asked at some point, it still hurt a little that the trolls where not even willing to give him a chance to be their King. Before he could answer this Poppy came to stand at Branch’s other side and spoke to the trolls in a firm but kind voice. “My brother already suggested to me this idea, however we were unwilling to try to do so in case it begins to affect the troll tree once more. The last thing neither of us want is for you our people to be without a home, we know this is a lot to take in and we knew that it would cause some discord over Branch’s new position, but if there were no King or Queen there would be no tree…Branch is the King, he is even named for the tree, he is a branch of it and I believe this is a good sign for our future. Give my brother a chance, he has promised to take the advice from our father and myself, let him rule and keep us all safe.”

Her words sent silence over the trolls, they had never stopped to think about the meaning of Branch’s name, that he was named as part of the tree. The trolls knew Branch would keep them safe, he was a wise troll, Branch had also made it clear that he had no intention of trying to prevent them from having fun and as Poppy had informed the troll’s he planned to let Peppy and Poppy help his rule. The trolls also knew what Poppy had said to them was true, without Branch to rule them their home would perish and they would be in danger from predators.

The trolls where not happy to find Branch was their King, but they knew they had little choice but to allow him to rule them. After a long silence from the tribe an old troll named Willow stepped forwards, he spoke to the three royal trolls. “We will let your brother rule and see how he does. You were right to remind us that without the King or Queen there can be no troll tree, after all we now know that it is your royal blood and health which keeps our tree alive and healthy. We cannot promise we will find being ruled by Branch easy, but as he is clearly willing to try to rule us in a fair and kind way then we can do no more than let him rule us as King.”

There was a murmur of agreement from the other trolls and then Suki spoke up. “Perhaps a good way to start would be with a party to celebrate Branch becoming King.”

Branch gave Suki a nod. “I think that is an excellent idea. How soon do you think you can have a party ready by?”

Suki gave Branch a confident smile. “Oh not long, in a few hours, maybe less.”

These words didn’t really surprise Branch, after all troll’s loved to party and it made sense to him that the supplies necessary to put on a party would be readily available. “So if we hold the party tonight, that will give you enough time to organise everything and it won’t interfere with the celebration of Ash’s birthday.”

The tribe were awed that Branch both knew today was Ash’s birthday and that he didn’t want to disrupt the celebration. “Speaking of today being his birthday, we have taken up enough time of that day. I apologise to you Ash.” Branch said with honesty.

Ash stepped forwards, he looked up at Branch and spoke to him with understanding. “It is alright King Branch, what you needed to say to us had to be said and no matter what day you had sought to say it on there would have been some celebration your announcement would need to interrupt. I thank you for your apology however and for deciding to hold your party tonight so that I can have time to celebrate my birthday.”

Branch bowed his head slightly to the younger troll glad of his understanding over this matter. “You are welcome.”

With this meeting clearly now being at an end the trolls started to disperse, as they were walking away together they were all talking about what had happened today. A lot of the trolls wondered why Peppy had not claimed Branch as his son sooner, some felt it was because he was ashamed of his grey son and other’s felt it was out of love for his daughter and wife. As much as they wanted to ask their former King’s reasoning, none of them felt brave enough to ask this question at least not yet.  
The only trolls who where left in the clearing around the large mushrooms where, Branch, Peppy, Poppy and the snack pack. Creek watched as Branch and Poppy came down to join them while Peppy turned back towards the royal pod clearly going back home. After hearing that Branch was now their King his mind had begun to try to see if there might be some way to turn this situation to his advantage. 

Slowly an idea developed in his mind, if he could get close to Branch, maybe even date him then Creek knew he would instantly become more desirable and powerful than he was at the moment. At the same time though Creek knew it would not be easy to get Branch to let him get close, this fact however did not put him off, as Creek rather liked a challenge.

Creek had never yet met a troll he couldn’t charm, he felt sure that if he just worked on Branch for a bit then he would soon get Branch to see things his way. All he had to do was pretend to like Branch and to be interested in the things he was interested in while turning on the full power of his charm. Creek decided that he would date Branch for a while, then when he was at the height of his desirability he would break up with Branch and date which ever troll he most preferred out of those who would be vying for his attention and affections.

Creek moved towards Branch, he bowed to him politely and then addressed Branch politely and formally. “Congratulations on becoming King of the trolls.”

Branch raised both eyebrows at Creek, he had never spoken to him like this before, but then he had not been the King before and he could only assume that this was what was causing the other troll to treat him with such deference. “I am not entirely sure if congratulations are in order just yet…I am under no illusions that the tribe is happy I am the King.”

“You being Peppy’s son was a surprise to us all.” Biggie admitted looking closely at Branch as if he expected to see something different to that which he saw whenever he met Branch.

Creek realised that Biggie was not alone in his careful inspection of Branch, the other members of the snack pack where also scrutinising him closely. Deciding that defending Branch would be a good way to help him get into his good graces Creek addressed the others sharply. “Hey guys stop it! Branch, is still Branch.”

Those words caused Branch to give him a startled look, however before he could say anything to Creek in response to these words Smidge exclaimed with disbelief. “But Creek Branch looks nothing like Poppy or Peppy!”

Branch gave her a nod, he was beginning to become used to the fact that because he had not the appearance of Peppy and that despite the trolls trees acceptance of him there would be many trolls who would question his parentage for some time to come. “Yes that is true, in my physical appearance I do not look like my father, I take more after my mother in appearance, but I have my father’s determined and strong spirit.”

“Well there is no denying you can be very determined when you set your mind to something and you do try to keep us all safe, both of which are very much like Peppy.” Satin said to him with a smile.

The rest of the snack pack nodded with agreement, as Branch had told them he might not look like Peppy on the outside, but he was very much his son on the inside. Now the snack pack looked more closely at the troll tree, they realised that the leaves seemed greener than before and their pods brighter in colour. They quickly came to the realisation that this new vibrancy of the troll tree was all clearly the result of having a health young King ruling them now.

Branch turned his attention to his sister asking her. “Is there any kind of tradition I need to honour at my first party as the new King?”

Poppy gave him a nod. “You are supposed to dance with every troll who isn’t married.”

Both of Branch’s eyebrows flew up and he asked with clear surprise. “All of them?”

These shocked words drew chuckles from the snack pack and Poppy said to him with laughter clear in her voice. “Well considering how many of them there are now because of…Well the Bergen’s I think tradition and the tribe would be satisfied if you danced with as many as you can, and promise those you cannot dance with a dance at our next party.”

“I can do that.” Branch said with a nod, he was clearly determined to do his best despite the fact that he was not very good with being in close proximity with other trolls.

The snack pack where very impressed with the fact Branch who was not very comfortable with intimate contact was willing to do this just to keep tradition going and to make sure the tribe would be happy. They where also glad to see that Branch was keeping his word and turning to Poppy when he needed advice on what to do or how he should behave when he was unsure.

“While we are out, we should really go and do the shopping for the St Scrapbook day prizes.” Poppy said to her brother.

He gave a nod of agreement. “Alright let’s do that.”

“Would you like some company?” Creek offered.

Branch turned to look at him and said to him honestly. “All help choosing what will make good prises will gladly be accepted…I have no experience in this yet after all. Would any more of you like to come with us?”

The other’s shook their heads, they either made their way to the current party or went to help Suki organising the one for Branch. Together Creek, Branch and Poppy made their way to the craft shop, when they came inside Poppy turned to them and said. “We should each take a basket, after all we need enough items to make quite a few prize baskets after all, it might even take more than one shop to have enough.”

With nods of agreement both Branch and Creek picked up baskets and then Creek asked Poppy in a cheerful voice. “So where do we start.”

“How about with paper?” Poppy suggested.

“Good idea.” Creek agreed, before turning to Branch and saying to him while pointing to one side of the shop. “The paper is this way.”

Branch followed Creek and Poppy to the paper section, there are all sorts of packs hanging on a wall, as well as racks filled with all kinds of colours and textures. “Wow…” Branch said with awe and then carefully Branch pulled the draws of the racks out and inspected the papers they contained.

“I’d recommend the packs of paper rather than individual sheets, the packs give a wide assortment and there for can be used by any winner of the prizes.” Poppy told Branch gesturing at the packs on the wall.

With a nod Branch looked over the packs and then asked. “One for each prize?”

“I’d say so, paper is a staple of scrap booking after all.” Creek said entering into their conversation.

Poppy nodded in agreement to this and seeing this Branch picked random packets of paper and popped two in each basket before saying to them. “So we have forty nine baskets to make. Let’s start by just shopping for just the children’s ones, we can come back another day and put together the adult prised. Poppy your basket will be for the first prizes, Creek you’ll be second and I’ll take third. So, if I put two packets of paper in for the three third prizes, same for second and first…Does that sound alright?”

“Yes, that seems good to me.” Poppy assured him.

Creek gave a nod of agreement before saying. “How about we look at some of the stamps?”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Branch said in agreement, before following Creek and Poppy to where the stamps are, he picks them up looking at the patterns, Branch chose a selection of them and distributed them amongst the baskets, two in for each of the third prizes, three each for the second and four for the first.

After this they spent some time choosing some packs of glitter glues, stickers, pens, washi tape and packs of die cut shapes. Branch looked over their baskets with a critical eye, he felt they looked good, but he still wanted to check with Creek and Poppy, so Branch asked them. “Do we think this is enough for the prizes?”

Creek looked at the baskets. “They look perfect to me, what do you think Poppy?”

Poppy nodded. “These are perfect, you did really well for your first time Branch.”

Branch blushed as she complimented him. “Thanks, I was sure I was going to make a mess of this.”

Creek gave him a gentle smile. “You have a good instincts Branch, so now you know to be less hard on yourself from now on.”

The blush on Branch’s face grew. “Creek is right.” Poppy told him agreeing with Creek’s words.

“Thank you both for all the help and support with this.” Branch told them both gratefully.

“Your welcome.” They chorused together, causing both Creek and Poppy to laugh and Branch to smile slightly.

They paid for the scrap book items, they made sure to keep each basket of items in separate paper bags so the prizes would not become confused and then together the three trolls made their way out of the shop. "I’ll help you carry this to the royal pod.” Creek offered.

“Thank you.” Branch said to him glad of the unexpected help Creek had been giving him today.

They made their way back up to the royal pod, once they where inside and the bags where safely put down on a table, Branch turned to Creek and spoke to him. “Thank you for all the help today Creek.”

“Your welcome. I hope you won’t mind dancing with me tonight in repayment?” Creek asked in a teasing voice and with a cheeky grin on his face.

Branch rolled his eyes at him this was more like the kind of thing he was used to from Creek, still it was somehow lighter than their interactions usually was and it caused him to smile slightly. “I think I can manage that.”

Creek bowed to him. “Thank you my King. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes see you then.” Branch said watching him leaving feeling rather confused by Creek’s actions.

Poppy stood beside her him looking at the confused expression on her brother’s face with some amusement and teased him by saying. “It would seem you have a date.”

These words drew a playful scowl and shove from Branch. “Hey! You say that like I’ve never had a date before.”

“You’ve had dates!” Poppy exclaimed in mock horror.

Branch rolled his eyes and swatted at her half-heartedly. “Honestly sisters!”

Poppy giggled and held up her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, I’ll say nothing more about your dates or lack there of. Shall I get the baskets for the prizes so that we can put our purchases into them and check we have enough?”

“Yes, let’s do that.” Branch said in agreement.

Still smiling to herself Poppy went to the storage cupboard, she brought out the baskets, which varied in size dependant on the prize and carried them over to the table. Together Branch and Poppy set to work on the baskets, when they had finished, they stepped back and looked them over. “They look great.” Branch said to Poppy, happy with the way their baskets had come out.

“Agreed.” Poppy said looking over at her brother, she was glad to see that working on these prize baskets had helped to distract him from the party tonight and any to quieten nerves which Branch might feel about attending the party.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

A short while after they finished the baskets Branch realises that the clothes, he has on wouldn’t really do for the party tonight and he didn’t own anything else. Branch decided that going shopping for something to ware for the part was going to be a good idea and so he spoke to Poppy. “Poppy I should really do something about my clothes before the party, so I’m going to pop out, will you be alright on your own with dad?”

“Yes of course I will be! Go on you go!” Poppy assured him with enthusiasm, while shooing him out of the pod at the same time.

Having been very effectively dismissed by Poppy Branch made his way from the royal pod and down into the troll village at the base of the tree. Once there Branch made his way to the troll clothes shop, he had never been particular comfortable with this place and usually made his own clothes, but he knew that he didn’t have time to do that this time and Branch didn’t think anything he could make would be good enough for his first party as King.

As he entered the shop the bell over the shop door tinkled one of the members of staff came over to him right away, she stood in front of Branch for a moment clearly surprised by his presence in the shop. Suddenly the bright yellow skinned and white haired troll realises that she is gawping very unprofessionally at the King, this snaps her out of her dazed state, she curtsied to him quickly and then addressed Branch politely. “Sire, I am Blossom, how can I help you today?”

“I would like to find some clothes for the party tonight.” Branch told her, before looking around at all of the clothes and speaking to her again. “I have no idea where to start.”

Blossom smiles at him widely and gestures across the store. “Don’t worry I will help you find something perfect for tonight. Let’s start with some new trousers.”

Branch gives her a nod, and he follows Blossom through the shop. As they walked over to the trousers, she asks him. “Do you have any idea what size you need?”

“Um no…I make my own trousers usually.” Branch admitted to her.

Blossom smiled at him and said comfortingly to him. “I see, well don’t worry about it, I’ll make an educated guess and we can go from there.”

“Thank you.” Branch said with a blush on his cheeks.

She pulls out a simple black pair of formal trousers from the cloths rack and the holds them out to Branch with one hand while gesturing to the changing rooms as she says to him. “Please try these on first.”

With a nod Branch accepted the trousers from her, he went into the fitting room, closed the door and slipped the trousers on. As he looked in the mirror Branch was very happy when they fitted him well and he was also pleased by the elegant simplicity of the trousers. “How are the trousers?” Blossom asks politely from outside.

“They fit me really well, and I like that they are so simple.” Branch told her.

This was met with another question. “Do you mind coming out so I can take a look?”

Branch came out of the fitting room, Blossom took a look at him in the trousers and after a while she gave him a nod. “Yes they do fit well. Are you happy with the colour or would you prefer brown?”

He considered this inquiry before saying to Blossom. “Maybe it would do me some good to try another colour and the black does compliment my grey and black colouring.”

“It does look very good on you.” She complimented, before asking him as they walked over to where the tops where kept in the store. “This is our selection of tops.”

Branch took his time to look through the tops on the rails, he didn’t feel that wearing the usual vest he was used to wouldn’t be appropriate for tonight, he picked out a long-sleeved white shirt and turned to her enquiring. “To formal do you think?”

“Possibly, why not try it on and we can see.” She suggests to him.

Branch gives her a nod, he heads into the changing room, Branch slips the white shirt on and looks at himself in the mirror of the changing room, he has to admit he looks rather good dressed this way. But decides that he will let blossom have the final say.

When Branch emerged from the changing room to show her the clothes on him, Blossom looked at him and smiled widely. “You look great! I think this will be perfect for tonight’s party.”

“Thank you for all of the help.” Branch says to her with sincere gratitude, as they headed to the counter of the shop together. At the counter Blossom rang up Branch’s new clothes, he pays and then asks her politely. “Could I have a paper bag for my old clothes?”

“Of course.” She told him handing over a bright yellow paper bag.

Branch accepted the bag. “Thank you.” He folded his old clothes and put them into the bag, Branch left the store and made his way back home.

As he makes his way through the village Branch is completely unaware of the other troll’s watching him with wide eyed amazement. When Branch arrived at the royal pod, he let himself in and called out. “I’m home!” It still felt a little odd to say that, but at the same time it felt good too.

Poppy came out of the kitchen saying as she did. “Welcome…Oh wow! Branch you look amazing!”

These words of praise instantly made Branch blush slightly. “Do the new clothes really look that good?”

Poppy gave him a nod. “Yes they really do. Oh can I have the yellow bag for my scarp booking when you are done?”

“You can use these bags for scrap booking?” Branch asks her with amazement.

Poppy nodded at him with enthusiasm. “Of course you can! The bags are made to be used for it, so there is less waste!”

As he thought about it this idea didn’t surprise Branch as much as it should have. “Sure, you can have it as soon as I put my old things away.”

At that moment Peppy slowly walked into the main room of the pod, he noticed Branch, his eyes travelled over the clothes, and he smiled at him before saying to Branch. “You look very handsome Branch.”

“Thanks dad and to you to sister. I’ll do some more cloths shopping after tonight’s party I can’t keep wearing what I was…But I find having to get new clothes strange…Would you mind coming with me next time Poppy…Blossom was really helpful, but I’d love for you to help too. I’d ask you to come too dad, but I wouldn’t want to tire you out.” Branch admitted to his dad and sister blushing slightly again.

Peppy is happy to hear that Branch had been thinking of his welfare. “You are right it would tire me out now, but I will look forwards to seeing what you purchase.”

“And I will be more than happy to help you shop!” Poppy told him with eagerness.

Branch looks over at her and asks in a plaintive voice. “Please don’t go over the top Poppy! Try to remember I’m not comfortable with bright colours or anything over the top!”

“Don’t worry I won’t forget. I am just a little excited to see that you are willing to try to change.” Poppy assured him in a serious voice.

Branch was relieved to hear these words because he knew that Poppy would do her best to reign in her enthusiasm when they eventually went shopping together. “Do you need any help in the kitchen?” Branch asked her wanting to help her if he could.

“No thank you Branch I am fine. Dinner will be soon. We will both need a good meal, because I am sure the party will be long.” Poppy told him in a serious voice.

Branch sighed deeply he was not exactly looking forwards to tonight, but Branch gave her a nod of understanding and Poppy returned to the kitchen. “Poppy rather likes to cook.” Peppy told Branch.

“Oh I didn’t know that.” Branch said, before filing away this new piece of information about his sister away.

“So what do you like to do other than make traps for beasts and keep trolls safe?” Peppy asked him curiously wanting to learn more about his son.  
Branch is pleased that his father is trying to show some interest in his life and so he answered the question saying to him. “I like to invent and I also draw inventions or anything which I find interesting, it can be anything from a bug to a detail on a troll’s clothing.”

 

“I’d love to see some of your drawings.” Peppy said to him meaning his words, hearing Branch say he drew once more reminded him of his first love as Bluebell had loved to draw. Before he could stop himself Peppy was lost in his memories, he smiled softly as he remembered that Bluebell had one of the most beautiful singing voices and Peppy had to admit he wondered if Branch had inherited their amazing singing voices to. As much as he wanted to ask him about his singing voice Peppy knew better than to do so, because he was one of the few trolls who was aware of how Branch had lost his last family member.

Thinking about Branch’s loss made Peppy feel horribly guilty over his behaviour again, but he has no idea how to approach the subject or how to try to make things up to Branch without hurting him more in the prosses. The more he thought about it the more that Peppy realised that really the only way which he could make some sort of recompense to Branch was to be the best father to him he could be in the time he had left.

“Do you think I should do something with my hair?” Branch asked Peppy curiously breaking into Peppy’s thoughts and memories.

Peppy looked at the black spiky hair and gave him a nod. “Yes, I think you should. Why not try combing it to see if you can make it look a little less spiky…”

Branch nodded, he went into his room, he quickly tied away his clothes, flattened the bag carefully then put it to one side. He quickly found a comb, Branch took off the crown and took some time to comb it so it would look softer than normal. When Branch was pleased with the way his usually wild mane looked, he put the crown back on, then made his way back out into the living room with the bag and asked Peppy. “Better?”

Peppy looked up at him, his eyes widened at the sight of Branch’s hair, though not as tall as his once had been the hair shaped as it is now looks a little like his used to when he was younger. “It looks a bit like mine did in my youth.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Branch told him with a small smile.

Peppy loved it when ever that tiny smile appeared, it hinted just as his blue eyes did that the old Branch was there somewhere under all the grey. “Why thank you.”

Poppy came in carrying dinner for them all, two plates, one in each hand and the third one is being carried by her hair. As Branch came over to claim one of the plates off of her and Poppy’s eyes get wide at the sight of him. “Oh, you look so dashing!”

Branch blinks with confusion. “I’ve never been called dashing before…Thank you. I have the bag for you. I'll pop it on the table here and you can pick it up later.”

“Thank you Branch. You are going to turn a lot of heads tonight.” Poppy assured him with a wide smile on her face.

“Now that’s going a little over the top.” Branch told her blushing slightly as he spoke.

Poppy grinned widely when she saw his blush, Branch looked cute when he blushed she decided, Poppy shook her head at him. “Oh, I’m not, you’ll soon see tonight.”

Branch shot Poppy a perplexed look, but she said nothing more and they ate dinner together, when the meal was over Branch helped Poppy to carry the plates to the kitchen, he went to help with the washing up, but was shooed out of the kitchen. “I do not want you getting in a mess, I want every troll to see how perfect you are tonight so out! Go sit with dad and talk to him for a while before we help him back to the bedroom.”

Branch raised both hands in surrender. “Alright I’m going. When Branch reached the sofa where Peppy was sitting he asked him. “So does Poppy get her determination from you too?”

“Well yes…But her mother was also very determined.” Peppy tells him with a smile and chuckle.

Branch’s eyes went wide. “Wow double determination…That explains a lot about my little sister.”

Peppy chuckled again. “Yeah it can make Poppy rather single minded…Sometimes to her detriment, so keep an eye on her.”

“Don’t worry dad, I’ll watch over Poppy and make sure that she doesn’t get into much trouble.” Branch promised her wanting to make sure that Peppy knew he would take care of his sister no matter what.

“Good I am glad to hear it. I feel better to know that you will be here to take care of her.” Peppy tells him the relief that Poppy is going to be taken care of and not be all on her own when he passes away is very clear. “Just don’t forget to take care of yourself and let your sister care for you too.”

Branch was quiet for a few moments before saying to him in a quiet voice. “I’ve not had a troll to take care of me for a long time…It’s going to be a novel experience to have one again…Things have changed in my life so quickly…”

“I am sure that you’ll get used to it.” Peppy assured him.

“I hope so…Do you think I am really going to be as popular tonight at the party as Poppy says?” Branch inquires of his father inquisitively.

Peppy looked his son over, Branch did look very handsome and Peppy knew he would draw a lot of attention as he was and so he smiled at him and gave a nod. “Yes, you will be.”

“Hm, something else novel for me to experience. I don’t know if I can do this.” Branch admitted with a soft sigh.

Peppy looked at Branch, he looked as though he could do with a good shot of confidence and so he said to him. “Never forget you are my son, you the troll King, Branch. Hold your shoulders back and stand tall. Always remember that you come from a long line of great rulers and I feel sure that you will be another great ruler one who will even rival me. You are handsome on the inside Branch, the clothes just let it show on the outside for once and that is no bad thing. You need to find a troll who sees you for who you are inside and outside…I would never make you marry any troll as I had to.”

Both of Branch’s brows rose, then slowly he straitened. “Thanks dad I needed to hear that.”

“Your welcome.” Peppy told him glad to see Branch had already taken on his advice.

When Poppy emerged from the kitchen, Branch came to his feet, together they helped Peppy to his room, Branch and Poppy left him to get ready for bed and then into bed. “Don’t worry about dad, he’ll read until he feels tired.” Poppy told Branch who was looking at the door to their father’s room with concern.

“Won’t the noise of the party keep him up?” Branch asked her with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

Poppy shook her head. “No, his room is especially sound proofed so he can rest.”

He gave her a nod. “That’s good to know.”

“Let’s go to the party!” Poppy said in joy, with a huge grin on her face, as she grabbed Branch’s hand and pulled him out of the pod.

Branch followed Poppy through the troll tree, sure enough as they dashed to where the party was going to be held lots of trolls turned to look at them as they go flying past, the eyes of the trolls who catch a glimpse of Branch go wide and Poppy chuckles to herself tonight was going to be so good.

When they arrived at where the party was being held it was already in full swing, the snack pack where waiting for them at the edge of the heaving mass of trolls. Poppy slowed down and came to a halt in front of her friends, as soon as the snack pack noticed Branch their eyes went wide. “Woah!” Suki exclaimed studying Branch closely.

Branch looked around at them all. “Do I really look that different?”

“Yeah.” They chorused, nodding while still staring at Branch wide eyed.

Guy held a hand out to Branch. “May I have the first dance?”

“I’d be honoured.” Branch told him, he went to take Guy’s hand.

Before he could however Creek decided that he couldn’t let Guy have the first dance, he had to be the troll every other troll thought had Branch’s heart and so he snatched Branch’s hand and said. “You promised me a dance remember?”

“Oh yes, so I did. I’ll dance with you next Guy is that alright?” Branch asked him not wanting the other troll to feel somehow slighted by Creek’s determination to dance with him first.

Guy gave him a smile, he waved Branch off and said in a relaxed voice. “No problem Branch and if you promised a dance it’s best to get the obligation out of the way.”

There was a slight emphasis to obligation which had Creek shooting Guy a murderous look, he returned this look with a cheeky smile. Creek huffed, before he pulled Branch off towards the dance floor, when they stepped out onto the floor together a lot of trolls turned to look at them. The trolls couldn’t help but stair at Branch, he looked so much younger and more handsome than he had ever done before and Creek made a rather handsome escort to him.

It took Branch a few moments to pick up the rhythm of the music, but eventually he did and soon he was dancing quiet well for a troll who never joined in. Creek made sure to stay close, he would glare at any troll who got too close to Branch and made sure they knew that right now Branch was his.

Creek wasn’t used to feeling so possessive, but there was something about seeing the other trolls trying to muscle in on his time with Branch that Creek just didn’t like. For him this song came to an end far too soon, Branch shot him an apologetic look. “I better go and find Guy for his dance. I wouldn’t want to cause a problem with a troll so early on in my reign.”

“I understand.” Creek told him with a forced smile, before walking at Branch’s side back to where the snack pack stood on the edge of the dancefloor talking.

Branch set off to find Guy, when he found him, Branch came up to his side and touched Guy’s arm to get his attention. Guy turned, as soon as he realised who had touched him Guy smiled widely at Branch an asked. “All done with Creek?” Guy asked in a way which was reminiscent of a troll asking if the rubbish had been put out.

Creek seethed internally, but Branch didn’t catch onto Guy’s tone or intentions and just nodded to him as he said. “Yep all done. Shall we dance?”

“I’d love to.” Guy responded before taking Branch’s arm in his and heading out onto the dancefloor with him.

As they started to dance a slow song began to play, before Branch could say anything to Guy or back out of dance with him, Guy was sweeping him along in an elegant, intimate waltz. Branch blushed, his heart started to thunder and he was sure that every troll there had to be able to hear his heart, but found that his feet easily kept up with Guy’s movements. Guy was smiling widely as though he had won a large prize and he tightened his hold on Branch. To him Branch he looked so handsome tonight, but then he had always looked handsome to him. Guy had been infatuated with Branch for years and very much wanted to be the one to win Branch’s heart not Creek. 

Creek was furious, he wanted to storm out onto the floor and pull Branch out of Guy’s arms, how dare he try to use Branch to make himself look better! That was his plan! Creek however, knew he couldn’t disturb their dance, doing so wouldn’t only be rude, it would make other trolls suspect he envied Guy and that would ruin his plan. Creek could only watch and stew as Guy and Branch continued to dance together in smooth waltz which looked like they had been designed to dance together.

Other trolls had left the floor leaving Branch and Guy all alone on the dance floor, not that either of them noticed, it was clear that they only had eyes for each other. When the song ended, Guy and Branch stood there together looking at each other for a few moments, they were not saying anything, in fact Branch and Guy were just staring into each other’s eyes. Then as the other trolls started to cheer for them they broke out of their trance, they smiled around at them all, Branch offered Guy his arm, which Guy took with a huge smile on his face and together they made their way to the edge of the dance floor.

The only thing Branch got to say to Guy before he was swept off back into the dance by his next partner for the night was. “Thank you that was wonderful.”

Guy watched him go with a grin on his face and called out after Branch. “Your welcome!” Then he whispered to himself. “We will dance like that again very soon my Branch.”

When the night was over and dawn was just starting to show her rosy colours over the horizon Branch and Poppy made their way back to the royal pod, they were both utterly bone tired. Branch was sure he had never danced that much in his entire life before and wasn’t sure he could face doing it again, but at the same time knew he would probably have to do so many times as the King. 

Branch and Poppy entered the pod, they said goodnight to each other in drowsy voices, got ready for bed and then both flopped down into their beds and instantly fell asleep.


	6. chapter six

Chapter six:

When Branch finally dragged himself out of bed the next day the sun was already quite high in the sky, but despite the time of day Branch was so exhausted that he just wanted to go back to bed and sleep some more. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom theorising a shower might help to wake him up, and sure enough as Branch stood under the steaming water he started to feel better.

A while later, now dressed in the same clothes as the day before and with his hair dry Branch came into the main room of the royal pod and looked around, he found his father sitting on the sofa quietly reading. “Hello father.”

Peppy looked up from his book and smiled at Branch. “Ah hello my son, I hope you slept well. In case you were hungry when you woke up Poppy left you some sandwiches in the kitchen before she went to meet up with Suki and Smidge.”

“That was very thoughtful of her. I didn’t mean to sleep so late.” Branch told him with embracement.

Peppy chuckled softly. “Don’t worry Branch we know you didn’t mean to. It was your first big event and it ran until very late, so you were bound to be tired after it. Try not to worry too much it will all get easier in time Branch.”

Branch smiled gratefully at his father and said to him honestly. “I hope so. I don’t want to feel this tired all the time.”

“Oh I understand that feeling well. Fortunately for you there isn’t much work to be done after such a party other than cleaning up and there is a rota of who does that and when so that every troll cleans up.” Peppy told him with a small smile.

“That sounds sensible to me. Is there any business I do need to deal with today as King?” Branch asked his father curiously.

Peppy shook his head. “Nothing, but I would recommend you take a stroll around the tree and village to familiarise yourself with where each family lives and who lives near who. You will find such information invaluable during your reign trust me my son.”

To Branch this sounded like excellent advice. “Yes I can see how knowing such things would be useful, however if I go out for a walk, will you be alright alone?”

Peppy was deeply touched by his sons concern for him. “I will be fine for a while. I will sit here, sip my water and read my book. I won’t be alone for long as Poppy will be back soon. Please don’t worry about me Branch.”

Deciding to trust his father Branch came to his feet and gave him a nod. “Very well, since you are so sure I shall head out, but if you do need either Poppy or myself please send a messenger bug for one of us.”

“Of course I will.” Peppy assured him.

Satisfied that his father would keep his word to him, Branch grabbed his sandwiches from the kitchen, then made his way out of the royal pod and into the troll tree. As he strolled along, Branch greeted the other trolls, he made time to ask the names of those he did not recognise, while at the same time he did as his father had suggested and made mental notes on who lived where.

There were times during his walk that Branch became aware of tensions between neighbours and family members. Whenever he noticed this fact Branch paid extra attention to the situation and be sure to remember what he had observed in case it became important in some way later on.

He was pleased to note that the trolls had all seemed happy to see him, there was also no nervousness when they talked to him. In fact some of the trolls where clearly glad to meet there King face to face and be able to ask him things or air grievances to him.

Half way on his way around the troll’s tree Branch felt hungry, so he decided to eat his sandwiches, Branch found a quiet spot, he sat down on branch of the troll tree and started to eat the puffalo cheese sandwich. As he ate Branch let his mind wander back over the information he had discovered so far today and think about any situations he might need to look into in case he needed to step in at any point in the future.

Once the sandwiches where eaten Branch continued on his way around the tree, then down to where the shops and market was. It was a market day today and so the usually clear space between the shops was packed full of stalls selling all kinds of goods. Branch browsed them, noting which stall holder had which plot, and at one of the stalls he stopped to purchase a bad of sweets for Poppy and Peppy. He noticed that the owner of this particular stall was quiet elderly and so Branch asked him conversationally. “So how long have you been running this stall?”

“Oh since I was a youngster majesty, you see I inherited this patch, my family have been running a sweet stall in this particular spot for generations.” He told Branch handing across his purchases.

Branch was astounded by this piece of knowledge. “Really I had no idea.”

The stall holder smiled widely at Branch, he was glad to see the young King was taking such an interest in his kingdom and was clearly willing to learn from those who knew more than he did. “Indeed sire, all of the patches have been given out by royal warrant, which describes the size position and numbers the patch. This was done in order to prevent arguments over patches. If a stall holder has no one to leave their stall to either family or friend then the patch reverts to the crown and trolls who wish to take it over must make their case to have the patch the monarch. The monarch decides if there are too many of that kind of stall or not, or if the product is new weather trolls are going to be interested in purchasing it.”

“Thank you for telling me about the way the stalls work.” Branch said to him gratefully, before carrying on his way taking the time to look at each stall as he went.

Creek who had been shopping at the market himself, noticed Branch strolling around and he walked over to him, calling out as he did so. “Hey Branch!”

At the sound of his name being called Branch stopped walking, he turned in the direction of the voice and noticed it was Creek calling to him. As things between them had been relatively peaceful lately Branch decided to wait for him to make his way over. When Creek reached his side Branch addressed him. “Hey Creek. Is there something I can do for you?”

“No I just spotted you and thought I’d say hi.” Creek told him with a smile.

“Oh well hello.” Branch said a little unsure where this was supposed to go.

Creek could hear the uncertainty in Branch’s voice and set about trying to make him more comfortable around him. “So did you enjoy the party?”

“It was…Hectic…I can’t say I enjoyed it exactly, but it certainly was not as terrible as I had half expected a party to be.” Branch told him honestly.

Creek couldn’t stop the large smile spreading across his face when Branch said this. “Well you certainly are honest about it. I am sure in time you will come to enjoy the parties.”

Branch shrugged slightly. “I’m not sure about enjoy…Tolerate is more likely.”

“Well you never know. So what are you up to?” Creek asked determined to accompany Branch and try to win him over a little more.

“I’m learning where everyone lives, I’m also taking note of businesses and stalls. If there are any issues between neighbours or families I want to be aware of them so I can deal with them should I need to.” Branch told him.

Creek gave him a nod. “Sounds like a sensible thing to do. Mind if I join you?”

Branch shrugged as he said to Creek. “Sure you can join me if you want, but I only have the permanent shops to do now though.”

“That’s fine by me.” Creek fell into step beside Branch, he watched the other troll closely, keenly aware of the razor sharp mind which was taking in which shop was where and the undercurrents between various proprietors. Creek was struck by the kindness and sensitivity which Branch showed when he made his inquiries and he found himself begrudgingly admiring him.

When Branch finished with the last shop he turned to Creek and addressed him. “Well I’m done, would you like me to help you take your shopping home?”

“Yes please.” Creek said thrilled to have another reason to spend time near Branch, he tried to think of a way to compliment his work today without somehow sound either insulting or surprised and eventually came out with. “You certainly handled all of the shop owners well.”

Branch was a little surprised by this compliment from Creek, but decided that if Creek wanted to build a better relationship between them then he was not going to stop him and would do his best to help the prosses. “Oh thank you. It was certainly a worth while afternoon, I found a lot of interesting and important things out all of which will help me as I begin my rule. Thank you for the company by the way.”

“You are welcome. I look forwards to spending more time with you.” Creek told him with a wide smile.

“Really?” Branch asked a mixture of confusion and awe evident in his voice.

Creek nodded as he said to Branch. “Really. I know we have never had the best of relationships, but I hope we can put that past behind us and get to know each other all over again.”

Branch quietly took some of the bags Creek was carrying as he turned this idea over in his mind. He had never liked Creek much, the troll always seemed to perfect, and had delighted in rubbing him the wrong way. “What made you decide to befriend me, let’s be honest here you’ve always enjoyed tormenting me.”

Creek blushed brightly, he quickly teamed this with a contrite look towards Branch and used the first excuse for his behaviour which came to mind. “Yeah I’m sorry about that…It’s no excuse I know, but I always thought you had a thing for Poppy and as I did to at the time I struck out at you.”

“You had a crush on Poppy?” Branch asked with surprise.

Creek nodded as he continued to blush and look ashamed. “Yeah…I don’t feel that way about her anymore, that’s why I hadn’t been teasing you so much lately.”

As Branch thought about it, this made sense of so many of their interactions. “Oh I see it now…What even made you think I was any competition?”

Creek continued to think on his feet hoping that Branch didn’t know that his mind was working at top speed to keep up with the story he was constructing to hide the fact he had been pursuing Poppy for exactly the same treason he was now chasing after Branch. “It was the way Poppy was always trying to include you. She was always running after you, I thought it meant she liked you and so I tried to make you look less than me. I feel so stupid and childish now…I just wasn’t thinking straight at the time…I’m sorry.”

As he heard Creek explaining things to him Branch felt oddly touched that he would be willing to share this with him. “Hey, don’t worry about it, you aren’t the first troll to do something stupid when they where in love and I am sure you won’t be the last.”

Creek chuckled ruefully before saying to Branch. “Your probably right about that. Thanks for being able to forgive me for being such a callosal puffalow dung. Look I’d really like to make it all up to you, could I at least take you somewhere for an apology dinner or something?”

“You don’t have to do that.” Branch protested, he was a little concerned if the trolls saw them eating a meal alone together they might think they were a couple.

With a shake of his head for Branch Creek said to him. “I know I don’t have to, I want to…If that makes you uncomfortable though, we could always eat in at mine.”

This idea Branch felt was far more acceptable than the first. “If it will help you to feel better then sure why not.”

“Is there anything in particular you like to eat or wouldn’t want to eat?” Creek asked wanting to make sure this first step to making Branch want to be with him would be as perfect a he could make it without it being to romantic.

“I’m not a fan of hot sauce or rice, as for things I like, I love Biggies triple chocolate cake.” Branch told Creek honestly.

Making a quick mental note of this Creek nodded. “Okay I can work with that easily enough.” As Creek finished saying this the two trolls came to a halt in front of his home. “Well this is me. Thanks for helping me get everything home!” Creek said to Branch in a chipper voice.

“Your welcome.” Branch said as he carefully lowered the as he had been carrying onto the branch the pod was hanging from.

“So, when would be a good time for you to come and have dinner with me?” Creek asked him curiously trying at the same time not to appear too keen to have Branch over to dinner.

Branch was quiet for a moment as he thought about this and then answered the question. “Is tomorrow night to soon?”

Creek quickly shook his head. “No not at all. What do you say to six tomorrow night then?”

“Sounds good. See you then Creek.” Branch said with a wave before setting off back towards home.

Smiling to himself Creek let himself into his house and when he was sure that no other troll was going to see him he gave a fist pump followed by a victory dance. So far it looked like making Branch want to be with him was going to be easy, all he had to do was keep going and make sure Guy didn’t get in the way and soon he would be the most desirable troll in the whole troll village. 

Smirking to himself Creek made his way to the kitchen to see what he could make once he had some idea of what he was going to make Branch Creek sent his dragonfly Glimmer off to Biggie to ask him to make a triple chocolate cake for tomorrow night. Creek was relived when the answer to his request was an affirmative without asking why he wanted the cake at such short notice, in his note Biggie promised to deliver the cake by lunchtime the next day so that took care of that problem.

 

Branch unaware of Creek’s plans had made it home to the royal pod, Poppy was there sorting out her things for her scrap book and looked up at her brother. “Hey! How did it go?”

“Well thank you. I bumped into Creek he apologised to me for his past behaviour and insisted on making me an apology meal. We are going to get together for that tomorrow.” Branch told Poppy still not quiet able to believe a troll he had experienced so much trouble with was willing to put that aside and move on. Still Branch was determined that if Creek really wanted to try then so too did he, after all it would be much easier for both of them to live together in peace rather than at war.

Poppy was thrilled to hear this news. “That’s great to hear!”

“Yes it is. I would rather be friends with him than enemies.” Branch told his sister honestly. “How was your time with Smidge and Suki?”

“Great! I meant to ask when would you like to go shopping for more clothes?” Poppy asked curiously while eyeing her brother.

Branch blushed, even after last night he still wasn’t used to trolls looking at him with such open interest. “Well when are you free?”

Poppy quickly got up, she grabbed her diary and looked at it searching for an opening. “Well how does this Saturday sound.”

Quickly Branch went over to the events calendar. “Looks good to me no big events then just a few birthdays. In fact that will be perfect, because shortly after that is St Scrapbooks day and I want to look my best for it.” Poppy quickly entered Branch into her diary and as he watched her do this Branch addressed her. “We really need to get me a diary too, I am sure I shall need one.”

“I have a spare if you’d like.” Poppy offered kindly.

Branch was touched by this thoughtfulness from his sister. “Well as long as you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind at all. I’ve not used it. Once moment.” Quickly Poppy dashed to her room, a few moments later she returned with a teal diary and held it out to Branch. “Here you go.”

With a nod of thanks Branch accepted it from her. “Thanks.” He pulled a pen from his hair then sat at the table and started to write into it all the future events he had to attend.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven:

The next day at six in the evening Branch made his way to Creek’s pod, as he walked through the troll tree Branch pondered what type of meal he might expect for tonight and drew a blank. When Branch reached the pod he knocked politely on the door and waited. Sure enough his knock was answered a few moments later by Creek, he smiled widely at Branch and gestured him inside. “Come in please.”

Branch entered his pod, as they walked through the pod Branch noticed it was a neat place, there where various crystals around the rooms, there were no large lights any were in the pod, just smaller lamps which bathed the pod in an inviting glow rather than harsh bright light. As they entered the main room Branch could smell something nice, he realised that there was incense burning in a holder scenting the rooms with an inviting and calming herbal scent. “You have a nice home.” Branch told Creek honestly.

“Thank you. I am glad you like it.” Creek responded preening with pleasure behind Branch’s back, he quickly shook off this response as he was trying to prove to Branch that he wasn’t like he used to be. Creek was very glad he had behind Branch so that he had not seen what he had been doing, Creek quickly covered his reaction by coming up next to Branch, he gestures towards the sofa and saying to him. “Please take a seat dinner will be finished soon.”

“Thank you.” Branch took a seat on the sofa and waited quietly for Creek to finish the meal.

A short while later Creek emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates of food, seeing this Branch got up, and he went over to the dining table. He looked down at what he had been served it looked to be a kind of vegetable omelette, with a cheese sauce. Branch drew out a chair, he sat down, Creek smiled at him and asked. “Would you like something to drink with dinner?”

Branch gave Creek a grateful smile and answered the question. “A drink would be wonderful, some rainbow lemonade if you have any, please.”

“One moment.” Creek went into the kitchen, he returned with a bottle of rainbow lemonade and poured some into each of their glasses.

“Thank you. The food looks wonderful.” Branch told Creek as he returned the bottle to the kitchen.

“I’m glad you think so.” Creek said as he came back into the room and sat down at the table opposite Branch. As the two trolls began to eat Creek asks him conversationally. “How are you finding becoming troll King?”

Branch answered the question. “It’s hard…But at the same time enjoyable…I know I still have a lot to learn, but I look forwards to learning everything.”

“I can only imagine how much has changed for you in such a short space of time.” Creek told him with sincerity.

“A lot…But so far all the changes have been good. I know ruling won’t be easy all the time, but I hope to be a good and just ruler to you all.” Branch told him honestly.

Creek shot him one of his best smiles as he said. “I think as long a you can keep your safety concerns from not overwhelming everything you do that you will make a fine King Branch.”

Branch was touched by these words and spoke to Creek in a grateful voice. “Thank you for having confidence in me Creek.”

“You have always been a strong and determined troll…Those are both good attributes for a king to have. It’s a bit like my balance and calm nature making me a good spiritual guru.” Creek told him trying to make sure he didn’t sound boastful as he knew that Branch wouldn’t like that and it might be a set back to his plans.

Branch nodded to him as he said. “I can see how that would be true.”

“So outside of worrying about every troll’s safety and knowledge of the wild what do you like to do?” Creek asked trying carefully trying to steer the conversation onto topics which would help bring them closer.

Branch contemplated this query from Creek for a few moments trying to decide what past times he could reveal to Creek without exposing something which Creek might use against him later if he decided that he didn’t actually want to be friends and just wanted to use his knowledge of him to gain a more powerful position in the tribe. “I like to invent useful things and try working out new properties of herbs in hopes of finding new medical uses for them or improving current medicines.”

Creek was rather surprised to hear this from Branch. “I had no idea you had such interests, have you invented anything I might know of?”

Branch gave a nod as he answered the question. “I invented the bucket lifts for the more elderly trolls who can’t use their hair as well as they used to be able to.”

The eyes of Creek went wide and he exclaimed without thinking. “You invented that?!” Branch nodded to him and Creek said with awe in his voice. “Wow, I thought that was such an amazing idea. I always wondered who came up with it.”

“I’m glad to hear you think it was a good idea.” Branch said to him blushing slightly.

“I’m surprised that not more trolls know you invented it.” Creek told him honestly.

Branch looked across the table at him. “I’m not one to boast of my inventions. I will boast of being prepared for everything but that is all.”

“I had no idea that you were so modest and restrained.” Creek said with realisation.

Branch shrugged slightly, while blushing all over again. “I have never really wanted to be the centre of attention…Getting used to being so as the King is going to take me a lot of time.”

“Yeah I always knew you where rather private…The fact you where really Peppy’s son and never said anything because you didn’t want to upset Poppy or him says a lot about your character.” Creek told him with admiration in his voice.

The blush on Branch’s face grew. “Thank you. So how are your yoga classes going full as always?”

“Yes, thank you for asking. My mediation work shops this year is also filling up nicely.” Creek told him with pride.

“I am glad to hear it. Is there anything you need me to do to help with Creek week?” Branch inquired of him curiously.

Creek quickly answered the question. “Other than opening it and attending the ball at the end of the week as is usual for the King of the trolls, no, but thank you for asking though.”

Branch gave him a nod of agreement, he then he finished his meal and said genuinely to Creek. “That was a wonderful meal, thank you Creek.”

“Your welcome. I have Biggies triple chocolate cake for dessert.” Creek told him with a smile hoping that this would please him.

“Oh wonderful.” Branch said with a rare sparkle of pleasure in his eyes.

Seeing the way Branch looked in this moment made Creek’s tummy fill with butterflies inside him and he wondered why something so simple as Branch showing pleasure should cause such a reaction in him. Quickly Creek gathered up their empty plates and carried them into the kitchen trying to ignore this strange reaction to Branch. In the kitchen Creek sliced the cake and placed a slice each on plates all while trying to sooth himself and get back into his plan to make Branch fall in love with him.

Creek carried the slices of Cake out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. “Here we go triple chocolate cake.”

As Creek placed the plate down on the table in front of Branch he looked at the cake with pleasure in his eyes and said to Creek. “Um, this looks wonderful.”

Creek sat opposite him again and found himself wishing that Branch would look at him the same way he was looking at the cake. Once more Creek finds himself wondering what is wrong with him and pushes the feelings away to try and focus on his plan once more. “So how is the cake?” The only answer to this question was a long hum of pleasure from Branch Creek couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and saying to Branch with a huge smile on his face. “That good huh?”

“Um hm.” Branch murmured his enjoyment of the cake was very clear.

Suddenly Creek found himself focused on Branch as he slowly ate the cake, his lips looked so inviting and he was envious of the cake for being able to touch them when he could not. These thoughts made Creek blush, he quickly starts to eat his own cake trying to distract himself from his strange reactions for now. “Um you are right about the cake it is wonderful.” Creek said to Branch truthfully as he is actually enjoying the cake himself.

“It is.” Branch said with agreement.

“Would you like the rest of the cake to take home?” Creek offered hoping this would please Branch and gain him some more ground with the other troll.

He gave Creek a small grateful smile and said. “That would be wonderful thank you Creek.”

Creek was happy to see that he had managed to gain a smile out of Branch. “Your welcome.”

After they finished the cake they continued to sit at the table and talk. “So, what are you planning for Creek week this year?” Branch asks him conversationally.

“Oh beginners yoga and meditation as I always do every year. I was also planning to talk about crystals, and positive and negative energy this year. I thought it might also be nice to demonstrate to the others how to make themselves a dream catcher. Then I’ll finish the week off with the rainbow ball again, that is always a lot of fun.” Creek told him pleased that Branch actually appeared to be interested in what he was doing for the week.

Branch gave him a nod and said. “Ah yes, the ball was on my calendar. I’ve never attended, it before is there anything that I should know about the event?”

Creek answered this question without hesitation. “Well it has become a tradition for trolls to dress as brightly as possible, some even incorporate rainbows in their outfits now.”

“Wow…Sounds like it is going to be bright…I’ll have to do my best to find something to ware to go with the theme.” Branch spoke in a thoughtful voice clearly trying to think what he might be able to ware to the ball.

“Yes it is bright! I am sure you will have no trouble finding something to ware.” Creek told him with a wide smile.

Branch shot him a disbelieving look as he said. “I am not so sure I will find something I will feel comfortable in, I’ve never been very good with colour…But I will do my best.”

Creek sensing this was an opportunity not to be missed gave Branch his best smile as he said. “I am sure whatever you find to ware you will look amazing Branch.”

These words caused Branch to frown at Creek. “I think amazing is a bit much Creek, I am grey after all, it’s hardly a colour any of the trolls find appealing and I’m not sure any colour is going to make up for my colouring.”

Creek shook his head at Branch. “I don’t think any of that is true.” Branch wasn’t quiet sure how to think when Creek said this and so said nothing, causing Creek to ask. “Will you come to any of my talks or events, other than the opening or the ball?”

“I’m not sure it’s my thing to be honest…I’ve never really been spiritual in any way.” Branch told him honestly.

Creek didn’t want Branch to think he couldn’t join in at all and wanted another way for them to be able to spend time together and so quickly said to him. “You don’t have to be spiritual to try the yoga or meditation both are useful for dealing with stress and I think you might find them useful. If you don’t want to practise them around the other trolls if you are worried about how they might react, I am happy to give you private lessons.”

Branch had never contemplated meditation or yoga in this light and it gave him something to contemplate. “Thank you, that was a very kind offer Creek. I will have to think about it…”

Creek gave Branch an understanding nod. “Of course, I am not going to rush you or push you into making a decision Branch.”

“Thank you for being understanding.” Branch said to him gratefully, before looking outside and then saying to his host. “It’s getting rather late and I have to open three birthday parties, watch a fashion show by the twins and look over the entries for the glitter troll of the year tomorrow, so if you don’t mind, I should be heading home to bed.”

Quickly Creek shook his head at Branch. “Yes of course I understand. Let me just put the rest of the cake back into its box so you can take it home with you.”

“Thank you Creek.” Branch said to him gratefully.

With a nod for Branch Creek made his way to the kitchen, as he carefully put the cake back into the box Creek looked back over tonight, he felt it had gone well and he hoped that it had laid good foundations for him to build on. Creek had to admit that making Branch fall for him was going to be harder than he had thought, but that would make victory all the sweeter for him.

When Creek returned to the main room of the pod, he found Branch was no longer sitting at the table he was instead standing in the middle of the room. Creek walked over to him, he handed the cake box to Branch, who accepted it from him with a grateful nod. “Thank you for giving me the rest of the cake. I had a good time tonight Creek and I hope we can continue on from here as friends.”

“I am happy that we are becoming friends too Branch. I look forwards to being able to get to know you better. I am glad you enjoyed the meal and I hope you enjoy the rest of the cake.” As they spoke Creek led Branch to the door.

When Creek opened the door Branch stepped out, he turned back to Creek. “Good night Creek see you soon.”

“Good night and I will see you around again.” Creek said to Branch with a wide smile.

Branch set off towards home making sure to keep his box of cake safe as he went, Branch had to admit to himself that tonight had been a lot of better than he had thought it would, it had left him with a strange pleasant glow inside him which Branch wasn’t quite sure what to make of, but it didn’t feel at all unpleasant and so he decided to just let the feeling be rather than analyse it.

When he arrived home, Branch found that Poppy was sitting in the living room working on her scrapbook and was clearly waiting for him to get back. Branch found it adorable that she was waiting for him to come home. “Hello little sis, where you waiting for me?”

“I was. Did you have a good time?” Poppy asked him looking over Branch with some concern.

Seeing that she was worried about him and that his evening with Creek might not have gone well Branch set about reassuring Poppy. “Don’t worry Poppy it all went well we didn’t even argue once, in fact Creek and I talked about normal things. You will be pleased to hear that after tonight Creek and I have finally manged to lay the foundations of a friendship.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. I was very worried things would go badly between you two.” Poppy confessed looking over him with concern in her gaze.

“Trust me I wasn’t sure how things would pan out between us either, but it went well…Better than I had thought it would.” Branch told her honestly.

A huge smile broke out over Poppy’s face. “Good, that takes a huge weight off of my mind. Creek is such a good friend to me, I would like you two to at least be able to get on, that you might be able to become friends is more than I expected!”

“I am glad to hear that you feel that way.” Branch said to her as he made his way into the kitchen, he put the cake away, Branch was looking forwards to eating the rest of it over the next few days. When he returned from the kitchen he addressed his sister again. “Well I’m heading for bed, I have a full day tomorrow. Please don’t eat my cake.”

“Don’t worry I promise that I won’t eat your cake and I will tell dad to leave it alone as well. Sleep well Branch.” Poppy said coming to her feet, she walked over to him, before asking Branch. “Can I have a good night hug?”

“I’m not good at hugs Poppy, but I am willing to try for you.” Branch told her blushing slightly as he confessed this to her.

Poppy slowly put her arms around him and hugged Branch gently, gradually he put his arms around her returning the hug. Branch had to admit that hugging his sister felt rather good, it filled him with a kind of contentment which Branch had not felt for years. After a few moments they drew apart, Poppy smiled widely up at Branch and said to him. “Good night.”

“Night.” Branch said in return before heading to bed for the night.

Poppy made her way to her own room, she was truly glad that Creek and Branch where making an effort to put their past behind them and move forwards as friends.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight:

For Branch the next few days passed by quickly, soon it was Saturday and time to go shopping for some new clothes with Poppy. Branch was both looking forwards to going shopping with Poppy and at the same time feeling a little nervous, he wasn’t used to waring clothes other than his vest and shorts, but still Branch was determined to try to appear dressed in the way the trolls might expect for their king.

Poppy bounced into the main room of the pod, she was beaming and said cheerfully to Branch. “Morning! I can’t wait to go shopping with you today. Are you looking forwards to it too?”

“Sort of…Don’t take offence Poppy…I’m just not used to shopping…The idea unnerves me for some reason.” Branch admitted to her blushing slightly as he spoke.

With a quick shake of the head Poppy made her way over to him. “I’m not offended Branch, I can understand why you might be nervous about going shopping, you’ve worn the same clothes for years after all. I promise I’ll try not to overdo it, just let me know if I am okay?”

Branch gave her a nod and promised. “I will let you know.”

“Good. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Poppy told him honestly.

“Thank you for understanding.” Branch said to her with a small smile.

Poppy smiles widely at him and then asked him. “Do you want to go now and have lunch while we are out?”

“That sounds good, but will father be alright if we leave him alone for that long?” Branch asks her with concern.

Hearing Branch worry for their father never failed to touch Poppy. “We can make sure dad has all he needs and make sure he knows to send a message if he needs us for anything.”

Branch responded to this with a nod. “That sounds good.”

When Peppy came in a few moments later he smiled at Poppy and Branch before saying to them. “Good morning.”

Branch responded right away. “Morning father.”

Poppy gave him a wide smile and spoke to Peppy as he sat down on the sofa. “Morning dad. Branch and I are going to be going shopping today for quite some time. It would make us happy if we know you have everything you might need before we go.”

“Of course, I totally understand. Do you both also want me to make sure I send a message to you if I need anything?” Peppy asks them both.

Branch and Poppy both nod and Branch addressed him. “Yes, that would be wonderful.”

“I have my book to finish, but would you mind getting me my puzzle book too Branch?” He asked politely pointing to it on the nearby shelves.

“Of course.” Branch said cheerfully, he went over to the shelves and picked up a bright yellow book with puzzles in bright purple written on it. “Is this the one?”

“Yes.” Peppy confirmed.

Branch brought it over to him with some pens. “Here you go.”

Peppy smiled up at him. “Thank you so much Branch.”

“Your welcome.” Branch said to him.

Poppy brought Peppy over some toast and handed it to him saying as she did so. “There is some vegetable broth and bread for you in the fridge for lunch.”

“Oh broth!” Peppy said with clear delight.

Poppy smiled at him widely. “I thought you might like some for lunch.”

“I will look forwards to it.” Peppy told Poppy with honesty.

“We are off now, we will be back after lunch.” Branch told Peppy.

Peppy gave him a nod. “I hope you both have a good time.”

Together Poppy and Branch left the pod, they made their way down to the village and into the clothes shop. Poppy turned to Branch and asked him. “So, where do you want to start?”

“How about some more trousers like these? And some more relaxed trousers for home and working in?” Branch suggests pointing in that direction of the trousers.

With a nod to him they both grabbed a basket each, then Poppy walked over to the trousers with Branch, when they reach them Poppy instantly started to go through the rails. Branch found a nice pair of soft brown trousers which he felt might be good for relaxing in and where enough like his old shorts to make him feel comfortable. “I like these.”

Poppy looks up at them and nods. “They would be great for chilling in.”

“I’ll look for a couple more pairs in different colours.” Branch told her looking through these trousers again, he finds a few that he likes and puts them with the first pair which he found in his basket.

“These formal trousers will be good for parties in general. We should find you a couple of suits for the formal events of the year too.” Poppy said to him running her eyes over Branch as she handed the black and grey trousers to him to add to the basket of clothing.

He gave her a nod, together they made their way over to the suits, once there Poppy and Branch looked through them. After spending some time looking through them all Branch and Poppy picked out a grey and black suit for him to try. Branch tried them on, they both looked good on him and once they had the appropriate sizes for Branch these also went into the baskets.

As they made their way over to the shirts Branch addressed Poppy. “I need a colourful shirt for Creek’s rainbow ball at the end of Creek week so can you keep an eye out for something which would work well for me please?”

Poppy could hardly contain her excitement that Branch was going to attend the rainbow ball, but somehow, she managed to do so in order not to frighten Branch with her over enthusiasm. Together they went through the shirts, Branch and Poppy found some white and black shirts for Branch while at the same time they looked for something colourful for the rainbow ball. Eventually Poppy found a shirt with rainbow vertical stripes spaced out on a navy blue background and held it out towards Branch saying. “How about this?”

He looked at it for a few moments then nodded to Poppy. “That would work it’s colourful enough, but not to overboard…How about we find me a navy blue suit to ware this with?”

“Yes I think that sounds sensible.” Poppy said in agreement and they headed back to the suits.

It didn’t take them long to find a navy blue suit to go with the shirt, Branch put of the whole outfit and showed it to Poppy. “What do you think?”

“Looks great just enough colour without making you look silly.” Poppy told him honestly.

“Good that’s what I wanted.” Branch goes and changes back before putting this into a basket, before asking Poppy. “Do you need to get a dress for the rainbow ball?”

Poppy quickly shook her head. “No I already have a dress for the ball, but thank you for asking.”

“Are you planning to take part in any of the events for Creek week?” Branch asked his sister curiously.

“Actually I was thinking about going to Creeks talk about positive and negative energy. What about you?” Poppy inquired of Branch.

“I’m not sure…I was thinking about trying yoga…I don’t think I could stay still long enough for meditation.” Branch admitted a little bashfully.

Poppy smiled at Branch, she was so glad to hear that he was trying to get involved in things around the troll tree which where outside his duties as King. “I think that would be a good idea to give yoga a try, I do a little myself, it helps to relax you and also to keep you flexible as well as in shape.”

“Thanks for the encouragement. Let’s go pay for this lot.” Branch said to Poppy.

She nodded to him and together the siblings made their way up to the counter, where they paid for their items and had them packed into reusable fabric bags. Branch and Poppy went from the cloths store to one of the cafes in the village, Poppy ordered two puffalo cheese sandwiches, a strawberry cup cake and rainbow lemonade. When it is his turn Branch ordered two sparkle fish sandwichs, a slice of triple chocolate cake and rainbow lemonade.

They went over to a table, Branch and Poppy settled down at the table to with for their orders to arrive and Branch addressed his sister. “So, I noticed that St Scrapbook day, is an all day event, I assume there is more than the contests there.”

Poppy quickly nodded and happily explained to Branch. “Oh yes, there are there are all kinds of scrapbooking items for sale, as well as demonstrations of scrap booking for all levels of skill, food of course and areas to sit and eat or try new scrapbook items you have brought.”

“Huh that sounds like it’s going to be interesting day for me.” Branch told her with his eyes lost in though.

These words drew a smile out of Poppy. “You’ll love it I am sure.”

“I hope so…I’m a little nervous about it as it is my first big event as King.” Branch admitted to Poppy.

Poppy smiled at him widely, before promising him. “You’ll be fine Branch! I’ll walk you through everything so don’t worry!”

Branch was very grateful to Poppy for her advice. “Thank you Poppy. Do I need to say anything at the start or end of the day?”

With a nod Poppy answered his question. “Yes to both, it quite simple Branch, at the start you just say you hope everyone has a good time, wish the competitors in the constants good luck then declare the events open. Then when things come to a close, congratulate the winners of the contests, wish those who didn’t win luck next year, thanks everyone for coming and declare events closed.”

“That doesn’t sound too difficult.” Branch said thoughtfully.

“It’s not and you don’t have to say to much, the trolls will all be very excited to get into the event and see everything.” Poppy told him with a chuckle.

It was easy for Branch to imagine this being the case, he rolled his eyes affectionately at the image of the trolls wanting to get into the event his mind provided and said to Poppy. “I can just imagine.”

“There are going to be so many first for you Branch, but please don’t worry, I’ll be there at your side and dad will help for as long as he can.” As she said the last part Poppy swallowed hard and tears filled her eyes.

Without hesitating Branch took one of her hands in his and stroked soothing circles over the back of it trying his best to offer what comfort he could to Poppy. She thanked Branch by giving him a watery smile and moving her hand to clutch his tightly. Branch returned her grip and spoke to her in a soft voice. “You won’t be alone Poppy. Just as you’ll be there for me, I’ll be there for you too.”

Poppy gave him a grateful nod and whispered. “Thank you.”

“That’s what family is for little sister.” Branch assured her.

Those words drew a smile from Poppy. Before either of them could say anything more their orders arrived. Branch rubbed his hands together and surveyed his sandwiches and slice of cake with an expression of pleasure on his face. “Umm this look great!”

Before Poppy could stop herself, a chuckle worked it’s way out of her, causing Branch to look over at her and ask. “What?”

“You…Your happy because of food!” Poppy managed to say around her giggles.

Branch huffed, he folded his arms and shot her a mock glare. “What I’m starving!”

The fact he was now teasing her caused Poppy to start to laugh whole heartedly. Branch watched her laugh feeling a strange warmth inside knowing he had managed to cheer Poppy up. Smiling ever so slightly to himself, Branch picked up the first sandwich and began to eat it.

Once Poppy had managed to stop laughing, she too began to eat her food and eventually she asked her brother about something which had been on her mind for a while. “So, have you thought about what you want to do about providing the trolls with an heir?”

On hearing this question Branch almost choked on his food, he blushed a little and quickly shook his head. “No! No I haven’t. I’ve not even been kissed! I’ve had dates…Well two dates…So I have some experience with them…But I’ve never had a long-term partner.”

Poppy’s eyes widened when Branch confessed this to her, she quickly spoke to him in a serious voice. “I hate to say it, but you should think about it Branch. I know your young and have only just become King, but I think the tribe would feel a lot more secure about the future if you where married with an heir on the way.”

The blush on his face grew, he understood what Poppy was trying to tell him, but Branch had his doubts about marrying anyone. “Poppy I’m not sure any troll would want me for a husband…Or if they do it will only because I am the King…Most trolls can’t get past the grey exterior of me and the fact it makes me more serious than normal trolls. I’m not even sure I can love another troll romantically or romance any troll!”

Those words caused a stab of sadness inside Poppy. “Who knows maybe you can find a troll who can see you, love you and you can love in return.”

“Maybe…” Branch said doubtfully, before returning to his food.

Poppy quietly went back to her own meal, while her mind went back over what Branch had just told her. He was quite clearly totally virgin, Poppy didn’t know why but this fact surprised her a great deal more than it should. She decided that for now she wouldn’t say anything more to Branch about his love life or lack there of, after all Poppy knew he had enough to deal with for now and she wanted to give Branch time to ponder her words.

When the siblings finished lunch they returned home in silence. As soon as they were inside the pod, Branch went to his room to put his purchases from the day away. Poppy watched him hoping that she hadn’t somehow upset him by poking her nose into Branch’s love life.

As Peppy watched his children he could tell something had happened, he wondered what it was, but at the same time he was reluctant to interfere unless he absolutely needed to. Peppy wanted Branch and Poppy to be able to sort issues out between themselves so that when he was gone they would be able to work together well.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

By the time that St Scrapbook’s day finally arrived Branch was well and truly ready for it. Helping to judge glitter troll of the year had helped, unsurprisingly Guy Diamond had won the title for the fifth year in a row. This win had been the cause of some rather loud objections on the part of other contestants, but Branch had reminded them all they knew the rules of the contest, the rules had not been broken and Guy had won the title fairly, he had gone on to suggest to them that if they wanted to win so much then maybe they try a little harder to do so. 

No troll there had any good arguments against what Branch had said to them and so the contest had wound down with nothing murmurs of discontentment. Both Poppy and Peppy had praised the way Branch had handled the situation calling his words both fair and diplomatic.

Branch and Poppy carefully settled the prize baskets at the judges table. Today Branch wore smart well fitted navy blue trousers and a matching shirt which also made the most of his wide shoulders. Poppy had to admit the colour brought out the blue of his eyes, a colour she hadn’t even realised they were until Branch had worn blue. Wisely Poppy had held back on exclaiming over Branch’s eye colour, but she had only just about managed to do so.

Branch was being joined in his judging today by Satin, Chenille and Harper. To be honest he was a little unsure how the twins would cope with judging they always seemed to be at odds over everything. All Branch could do was hope he could find a way to get them to cooperate long enough to pick those who deserved prizes.

Branch looked around the fair it looked wonderful, he made his way around to each stall and game, as well as talking to other trolls helping with various jobs for the day, making sure everyone had what they needed before opening for the day. Once Branch was satisfied that everyone was ready and everything was perfect he made his way to the entrance where the trolls where waiting for him to declare the event open.

“Good morning everyone! I know you are all excited to get inside so I plan to keep my opening speech short and sweet.” Branch told them.

The trolls responded with a cheer of approval and laughter. “I hope you will all enjoy today, we have plenty of stalls, rides, talks and demonstrations for you all today so I am sure you will find something to make your day. To all those taking part in the scrap book contest good luck! All scrap books must be submitted by ten o’clock, children’s judging will be announced at three this afternoon and adults at four. Now enjoy!”

Branch stepped to onside of the entrance and it was as though he had released a tide of rainbow water as the trolls rushed inside. Poppy came to stand beside her brother, she smiled widely at him and said in a positive voice. “You did wonderfully with the speech Branch.”

“Thank you.” He said to her glad to hear his first formal event opening of an event had gone well.

Creek walked over to them and greeted them cheerfully. “Hello you two!”

“Hey Creek!” Poppy returned happy to see her friend was there.

“Good morning Creek.” Branch greeted in turn.

“Are you looking forwards to judging the scrap books?” Creek asked Branch curiously.

Branch gave a small shrug and answered this question honestly. “As I have no idea what I am looking at I can’t really answer that question. Hopefully I’ll know more about the art of the scrap book by the end of the day. I read the book Poppy gave me on the subject…But I am not sure a book is going to prepare me for the experience ahead.”

Creek smiled widely at him. “No probably not…But I am sure that despite your lack of experience you will judge fairly Branch.”

“Thank you Creek…I think…” Branch said slowly.

Creek quickly moved onto his reason for coming over to the siblings. “Can keep you company for a while Branch?”

“Well if you want to. It’s going to be quiet boring for you though as all I am doing is looking over the stalls and dealing with any issues, though Poppy has promised to help me with them.” Branch told him honestly.

In response to this Creek shrugged and walked over to Branch saying as he did so. “I don’t mind that at all.”

Branch turned his attention to Poppy. “Do you want to join us?”

Quickly Poppy shook her head, she felt that Creek was trying to be a good friend to Branch and she didn’t want to get in the way of this. “No thank you. I’ll go find the rest of the snack pack and make sure trolls know they can come to me as well as you about any trouble they are having.”

“Okay then.” Branch said setting off towards the Saint Scrapbook day event with Creek at his side.

Poppy watched them walking away with a smile on her face, she had to admit that Branch and Creek made a handsome couple and Poppy hoped that maybe a romantic relationship would blossom between them.

Branch and Creek strolled along together in a companionable silence. Branch was taking the time to admire each stall and make sure that the stall holder didn’t have any issues as they walked through that section. Branch even made a few purchases, a blue puffallow wool blanket, a scrapbook and three stacks of paper for Poppy for her birthday and three small woven pen holders which he planned to use for his pencils and pens which honestly could use organising. “Are you sure you want to stay with me?” Branch asked Creek worried that he would be finding all of this boring.

Creek had actually been quiet enjoying watching Branch as he found things which interested him, as it revealed a thoughtful yet almost childlike side of him Creek had never seen before. “I am not finding this boring in the slightest.” Creek assured him honestly.

“I am glad to hear that. Aren’t you going to buy anything?” Branch asked him curiously when he noticed Creek hadn’t purchased anything from any of the stalls they had visited so far.

With a shrug Creek answered the enquiry. “I’ve not seen anything I want to buy.” Creek just about managed to sit on his urge to say something corny like except if I can buy one of your smiles.

Branch gave him a nod of understanding as he said to him. “I see. Well we have a few more stalls to go yet, maybe you will see something on one of those.”

“Hopefully.” Creek said while they walked from the current stall to the next.

This stall was full of troll pottery from various artists. Some of it was useful and some of it was purely whimsical. “Wow…” Branch said in a soft awed voice as he looked around the stall.

Creek nodded while he picked up a vase and admired it. “I second that. Some of this is utterly beautiful.”

Branch was examining a set of twelve tea cups and saucers gorgeously decorated in a dark midnight blue and patterned with moons and stars. “Oh, I am so buying this!” Branch said with unusual enthusiasm as he gestured over the stall holder and paid for it.

Creek in the mean while had found an incense holder made to look like a lotus flower, he carefully picked it up and said to the assistant of the owner of the stall. “I’m going to purchase this incense holder, it’s very me.” She accepted Creek’s money then set to wrapping it up carefully for him while her boss continued to wrap Branch’s tea set.

One the incense holder was wrapped up well it was handed over to Creek. “There you go sir.”

“Thank you.” Creek said to her gratefully.

Branch came over to Creek carefully putting the bag which contained his new tea set into his hair for safe keeping. “I see you found something to catch your eye.”

Again Creek had to stop himself saying it was hard for anything to compete with my attention because all of it was focused on you. “Yes I did. I am glad I waited to find something I truly wanted rather than choosing something I only kind of liked.”

“That sounds like a wise philosophy which could be applied to many situations.” Branch said eyeing Creek thoughtfully.

With Branch actually sully focused on him again Creek very much wanted to preen but resisted the urge, determined to make Branch think he had changed and truly wanted Branch for himself. Thinking on his feet as to how he could turn this conversation into something which would help further his cause Creek said to Branch. “I have found over the years that a little caution when going into unknown situations is a wise.”

“I thought I was the only troll who knew what caution was.” Branch said to him clearly surprised to find out that Creek to could be cautious.

Creek gave Branch a small shrug. “I think a few trolls like to use it, but they don’t want to admit it. I guess they are afraid to be ‘different’ from the normal, where as I am not.”

Hearing Creek saying this sent a surge of pleasure through Branch, a reaction which puzzled him a great deal. “It’s good to know I am not as alone or as strange as I thought.”

Smiling widely at him Creek said to him. “Shall we continue on?”

“Yes. I want to finish looking around before I have to go to the scrapbook tent and start judging.” As he said this Branch walked to the next stall with Creek. 

They passed through the next few stalls without finding much to interest either of them. When they reached the book stall Branch’s eyes lit with interest and he practically dove into the nearest box. Creek only just held back the chuckle which wanted to escape him as he watched Branch going through the books. Creek himself went through the books, he found a few of calming poetry which interested him and so he put them into a pile to buy. Branch meanwhile had found more practical books on nature and inventing, however Creek’s eyes where drawn to a slim red volume the title of which was romantic troll poetry. This book surprised him a great deal, he had not counted on Branch being a romantic in any way, but now knowing that he had that side to him would make Creek’s plan to win Branch over much easier.

They both paid for their books, as they walked along Creek addressed Branch. “I’m rather enjoying this.”

“I’ll admit this event is rather…Interesting.” Branch said letting his eyes rove the event. “Well thank you for the company Creek it was nice, but I am afraid I have to leave you now to go judge the scrap books.”

Creek gave Branch a nod of understanding. “Of course. I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thank you.” Branch said to him gratefully before heading off to meet with the other judges.

Creek watched him go smiling to himself, today had been a definite step forwards for them, even if others couldn’t see it Creek could tell that Branch was starting to let him in just a little and had actually enjoyed spending time with him today. Creek was thrilled with these developments and hoped that he would soon be able to move his plans for Branch further forwards.

Together Satin, Chenille, Branch and Harper made looked over each of the scrap books of the younger trolls, they discussed their views on each one and after a little bit of debate they settled on the winners of each of the categories and Branch placed the blue ribbons on each one. After this was done Branch came up onto a small stage in the centre of the event, he announced into the loud speaker the winners. They came up one by one with applause to receive their baskets from Branch, who made sure to individually congratulate them and say something positive about their scrap books.

Once the children’s part was done Branch and the other judges went on to look at the adult scrap books. The competition here was fierce, it was difficult for them to decide who should win and their debating was quite lengthy and heated, but in the end, they managed to agree on all the categories. Once more Branch read ascended the stage and did as he had done for the children’s contest and when it was all over at last Branch found himself wanting to find Creek again and he couldn’t quiet understand why.

For a few moments Branch contemplated this urge, unable to find any answers for it being there at his time he shook head and pushed the odd feeling to one side. Branch decided instead to seek out his sister and her friends, so that he could join them for what remained of the day.

After a short search around the event Branch eventually located them, the snack pack where playing the ring toss game, but not in a conventional way, nope, they where throwing with their eyes closed or standing on one foot. Though Branch couldn’t understand why they where playing the game like this, it appeared from all the laughing they were doing that the snack pack where having a lot of fun doing so.

Branch walked up to them. “Hey!”

“Hi Branch.” They said together.

“Why are you throwing your hoops in such an odd ways?” He asked them, letting his confusion show.

Poppy giggled at her brother. “Oh it’s just for fun! If one of us lands a shot we get not only a prize but one of Biggies special cakes! Do you want to have a try?”

Branch was a little nervous, but wanted to try and join in. “Okay…I’ll give it a shot, what do I need to do?”

Biggie held out a wheal with a pointer on it towards Branch. “You spin this and what ever it lands on you have to do.”

“Okay sounds fair.” Branch took the pointer and spun it.

They all watched it spin around, when it stopped Biggie read out. “Face away from the booth and toss the hoop over your shoulder with your hair.”

“Oh that’s a hard one!” DJ said with sympathy in her voice.

Branch took the hoop from the stall holder, he turned around, put the hoop in his hair and threw it. A moment later there was a loud ringing sound from the booth, it caused Branch to jump in surprise and turn around. “Congratulations! Your hoop landed on our first prize spot!” The stall holder told him in a cheerful voice. “You get a soft toy and two tickets for a romantic gondola ride down the rainbow river!” She told him holding out a large stuffed puffalow and the tickets.

Branch accepted his prize from her, he turned back to the snack pack to find them all staring at him. “How did you do that?” Guy asked his vice awed and his eyes huge.

In response to this Branch shrugged. “I just got lucky I guess. Would you like the puffalow sis?” He asked Poppy holding the large soft toy out towards her.

“Thank you so much Branch!” Poppy said accepting the toy from her brother with large grateful eyes, while the others awed at Branch for giving the toy to his sister.

“What are you going to do with the tickets?” Guy inquired of him curiously.

Branch looked at them for a long moment, before stashing them into his hair before saying to the others. “They don’t have an expiry date on them, I’ll go check with Tug tomorrow and make a decision about it then.”

“Good call.” DJ assured him.

Together they set off to try other games, Creek made sure to walk near to Branch but deliberately not next to him so that he didn’t tip his hand just yet. Together they had a lot of fun, Branch even seemed to unwind a little, he took part in all of the games, sometimes with hilariously disastrous results. Such as his throw at the pillownut shy, where Branch’s throw had been so strong that it toppled all the stands and nuts over.

By the end of the event Branch was tired to his bones, he turned to Poppy and said to her. “I know that there is a party after the main event, but I am honestly unsure I can stay awake for it. Will any toll mind if I go home to sleep?”

Poppy shook her head. “No. This is a party you don’t need to be at and since you were up from early this morning I know all the trolls will understand.”

“Thanks.” Branch said starting off back towards the royal pod.

A few moments later he heard Creek call from behind him. “Hey Branch wait up!”

Branch came to a halt, he turned and looked at Creek. “Hey Creek. What is it?”

Creek quickly answered this question. “I decided to head home myself and I thought we could keep each other company on our journey home.”

“Sounds good to me.” Branch said in turn and together they set off back to their homes.

“So how did you find your first saint Scrapbooks day?” Creek asked Branch curiously.

Branch looked at Creek before saying to him. “It was an interesting experience. Over all I’d say that I had a good time.”

A wide smile spread over Creek’s face. “I am glad to hear it. I can honestly say that everything ran very smoothly even more so than it usually does…I’m not sure why that fact should have surprised me as much as it did, after all you are a very organised troll, so it would make sense for today to go off without a hitch.”

This compliment from Creek made Branch blush, he wasn’t used to his usually dismissed abilities suddenly being praised like this. “Thanks, I’m glad everything went so well.”

“You are going to be a great King Branch, your way of thinking maybe different…But I don’t think it’s bad to have some troll so organised in control…In fact I think your years of survival training might be of more use to you as King and us as a tribe than anyone knows.” Creek told him in an earnest voice, while hoping that his flattery would get him closer to Branch, without causing Branch to dismiss him.

“I never really thought of it that way. Thank you Creek. Well this is were we part ways. Good night Creek.” Branch said to him with a slight bow of the head.

Quickly Creek returned the gesture. “Good night Branch sleep well.”

Quietly the two trolls made their way back to their pods for the night, their minds were on each other, but in very different ways.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came out so much longer than I intended!

Chapter ten:

The next days between his royal duties Branch went to see Tug about his tickets. “Hey Tug.”

“Hello Branch. What can I do for you?” She asked with a large smile.

“I won these at the saint Scrapbook day festival yesterday and wanted to know more about them.” Branch told her holding out the tickets towards her.

Tug took the tickets from him, she checked them over and then spoke to Branch. “They are valid. The trip is very romantic, so I am sure you will want to wait until you have a special troll to bring with you before you use these. I am happy to leave the tickets without a date, unless you have some troll to take with you already.”

Branch knew that Tug was fishing for gossip by saying this, he blushed but didn’t answer the question and accepted his tickets back from Tug. “Thanks for the information Tug. How long does the trip take?”

“Oh three hours, part of the trip is a free picnic for two in the sparkling meadow, before riding back.” Tug told him a little put out that Branch had not answered her question.

“Three hours…Okay. Well thank you Tug.” Branch said setting off back towards home.

Tug waved at him saying cheerfully. “Bye!”

 

Branch was half way home when he heard his name being called. “BRANCH! BRANCH!” He stopped walking and turned to see who it was, Branch was surprised to see Guy Diamond running towards him.

Instantly concerned Branch turned to face him. “Guy what’s the matter?”

Guy held up a hand as he bent forwards and gasped as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry…Didn’t…Mean to worry you…I just wanted to catch you…We are planning Poppy’s birthday party and presents and we thought you would wish to join us.”

“Oh! Thank you. Yes I would like to join in.” Branch told him going with Guy to where the rest of the snack pack are gathered.

“I found Branch!” Guy announced to the other’s proudly.

Branch settled down on a chair, with Guy to one side and Creek on the other, he doesn’t notice the way that Creek is glaring at Guy. “Thanks for joining us.” Suki said with a smile from Branch.

“No problem. I’m happy to help you all in any way I can.” Branch told them all meaning his words.

“So Biggie your on the cake again this year.” Suki said to him.

Biggie nodded in agreement. “I am making a red velvet cake, with white icing and white chocolate decorations.”

“Sounds lovely.” Smidge says in a dreamy voice.

“Smidge! Smidge! Troll tree to Smidge!” Suki called out to her with a huge grin on her face.

Quickly the day dream troll shook herself out of her stupor. “Sorry!”

The others all chuckled clearly used to Smidge and her love of cake. “Okay moving on. I’m sorting out the music. Chenille Satin how is Poppy’s birthday outfit coming along?”

“Wonderfully!” They exclaimed in unison both of them where clearly happy to be agreeing on something for once.

“Glad to hear it. Okay Smidge and Creek, you two are to sort out all of the decorations.” Suki told them.

Smidge smiled at her. “No worries!”

Creek was a little annoyed that he had been paired together with smidge rather than Branch, this annoyance increased to a whole new level when Suki turned to Guy and Branch and said to them. “I’m leaving the present shopping to you two. Here is the list of what the rest of us would like you to get for us so we can carry on with our work on the party. Don’t forget wrapping paper and cards.”

“We won’t.” Guy assured her, he accepted the list from Suki, Guy then turned to Branch and said to him. “Shall we plot a plan of attack?”

Branch gave him a nod. “Yes let’s.”

Guy and Branch both looked at the list, their heads where close together as they worked out where to go first so they could shop quickly and efficiently. Once Branch and Guy had their root around the shops sorted out, they set off into the troll village and went into their first shop. Branch’s nose was instantly hit by the strong scents of all the products in the store and he immediately sneezed. “Bless you.” Guy said instantly, he produced a handkerchief from his hair and held it out to Branch.

Branch accepted the handkerchief from Guy. “Thank you.” Branch told him gratefully, before tending to his nose and then offering it back to Guy.

He held up his hands and told Branch. “You hold onto it for now. Don’t worry I have a spare one.”

With a nod of thanks to Guy, he stashed the handkerchief in his trouser pocket, he pulled the list out of the other pocket and then said to Guy. “Right, in here we want the floral bath selection for Smidge to give to Poppy.”

“That will be over here.” Guy said guiding Branch over to it.

Together they walked over to that section, Guy swept up the selection from the shelves and turned to Branch. “Do you think we should get a gift box for these?

“Yes I think that is a good idea.” Branch said in agreement.

They went over to where the gift boxes where stacked, Guy and Branch studied each of the boxes closely eventually Branch points at a pink floral box. “I think that one.”

Guy gave a nod of approval and together they retrieved the chosen box. Branch get’s a spool of pink ribbon and some pink tissue paper and comes back over to Guy to see if they go with the box. “Good choices Branch, they will add just the right touch to the box.”

Branch and Guy took their items over to the cashier, the male troll at the till helped them to package up the items in the box, he made a wonderful bow with curly ends on it on the top of the box. When this was done Guy brought out Smidges money from his hair, he paid for the gift and carefully placed it into one of the many shopping bags he had brought with him.

With the first item now ticked of their list Branch and Guy moved onto the next shop on their list this was the photo shop. Biggie wanted them to pick up a frame for a special picture he had for Poppy, and being the thoughtful troll, he was Biggie had written down the measurements of the frame. As they looked around the store Guy cautiously moved a little closer to Branch and whispered to him. “Oh no…Help…”

Branch turned a curious gaze onto Guy and whispered back. “Why? What is it?”

“The daughter of the owner of the shop is in today…She always flirts with me and tries to get me to take her out on a date. Don’t get me wrong Glitzy is a lovely girl…But I don’t like girls in that way.” Guy explained to Branch flushing as he spoke.

Branch’s eyes went wide when Guy made this confession. “Oh I see. If she comes over let me deal with it okay?”

Guy frowns at Branch unsure what he has planned but nods in acceptance. “Okay, thanks.”

Sure enough they have only been looking at the frames for a few moments, when a cloud of floral perfume invaded their space. Branch looked up from the frames, the troll standing there was a green glitter troll, she shot Guy what she clearly assumed was a seductive look, but reminded Branch of a troll who accidently ate a sour fruit. Before she could say a word to Guy Branch addressed her. “Ah hello miss. We where looking for a nice frame for a special picture. It is for my sister and the advice of a female would be greatly apricated.”

Quickly Glitzy’s gaze went from Guy to Branch and widened comically. It took her a few moments before she managed to find enough of her voice to say. “Yes of course King Branch. We have some lovely ones in pink glass over here.”

She led them across the store, before gesturing at the three frames which are on display there. “The glass flowers in the corners look lovely and they are clearly well made.” Branch said to her admiring the craftmanship of the frames, before turning to Guy and asking him in a soft voice which sent a shiver of pleasure up Guy’s back. “What do you think Guy?”

“I think Poppy would adore one of these.” Guy told Branch honestly.

Glitzy spoke to them at that moment. “We have one with Poppy flowers on it.”

“Can we see it?” Branch asks her with intrigue in his voice.

Quickly she nodded, Glitzy went into the store room, she returned a few moments later with a box, carefully Glitzy opened it and withdrew the frame. As the light hit the pink glass it seemed to glow, the poppy on one of the frames corners was rendered in red and black glass. “It’s perfect.” Guy breathed softly. 

Branch nodded next to him and said to Glitzy. “We’ll take it.”

Glitzy put the frame back into the box, together they head over to the till, Guy takes out Biggie’s money out of his hair and paid for it. Branch carefully added it to the shopping bag.

Once they where out of the shop Guy turned to Branch and said to him gratefully. “Thank you for everything in there.”

“Your welcome. How are you all keeping Poppy from finding out what we are up to today?” Branch asked him curiously.

“Oh Biggie asked her to sit Mr Dinkles for the day so he could go out to get some special things for him, which are meant to be a surprise for his pet.” Guy told him with a wide smile.

Branch raised both of his eyebrows. “That was a rather clever idea. So who’s presents do we have left to get and where to next?”

“Let’s see, we are left to get Creek’s gift, yours and mine, Suki’s is a new mix off music she has made and the twins are giving her the costume. Looking at our list we need to get Creek’s gift next.” Guy told him as they made their way to the craft store.

“I assume we are getting Poppy some scrap book supplies?” Branch said to Guy, who nodded to him in answer to this question. Together they walked into the store and Branch addressed Guy. “I remember when I was in here with Creek and Poppy there was something she was looking at, though Poppy was pretending she wasn’t looking. Come with me I’ll show you.”

“Okay!” Guy said cheerfully as he followed Branch into the store.

Branch came to the display he had seem Poppy surreptitiously looking at and picked up a large pack of bright rainbow papers, with glitter in them and other’s which shimmered. “This was it.”

Guy looked at the papers appreciatively. “Oh, nice and within Creek’s budget.”

Together they set off to the counter to pay for their purchase and once they had done this Guy pulled out the list. “That just leaves your gift and mine. Did you have some idea what you plan to get your sister?”

Branch slowly smiled at him. “I was thinking something practical but lovely like jewellery.”

Guy smiled widely. “I think Poppy would be pleased by that.”

“What about your gift?” Branch asked Guy curiously.

“I planning on getting perfume, Poppy has one she likes to use and I know she is running low on it. The shop for your gift is nearer to here than my one is.” Guy told him with a wide smile and pointing across the way to the jewellery store.

Branch followed his gesture. “Oh your right. Shall we then?”

Together they made their way over to the store and Branch looked in each of the windows taking his time to look over all of the windows hoping to find something which would take his eye and eventually something did. “Hm…I like that necklace of rainbow beads.”

Guy looked at the display and at the necklace which had caught Branch’s eye. “It looks like something which Poppy would like.”

They headed inside, Branch walked up to the female troll who was in the store, he went up to a counter and addressed her politely. “Excuse me. I would like to purchase the rainbow beaded necklace in the window.”

With a smile and a nod for Branch she went to the window display, she carefully pulled out the necklace and brought it back over to the counter. “Is this the one?”

“Yes it is. This is a gift, could I have it in a box please?” Branch asked her politely.

“Of course sir, any particular colour?” She inquired of him.

Without hesitating Branch said. “Pink if possible.”

The shop assistant brought out a pink box, she carefully placed the necklace inside on the padding, she placed on the lid and then asked Branch. “Would you like it done up with a ribbon? I can make a nice bow on the lid if you would like.”

“That would be wonderful thank you.” Branch told her with a nod.

With a smile she brought up some pink ribbon and put it around the box, before tying it in a up in a nice large bow. “There we go sir.”

“Thank you.” Branch accepted the gift from the assistant, he placed it into his bag and then paid for it. As they left the store Branch turned to Guy. “Now we need to go and get the perfume yes?”

“Yep!” Guy said cheerfully.

Branch had to admit he was having a rather good time with shopping with Guy, he felt oddly at peace next to the glitter troll and they made quiet a good team. This sensation was something which Branch wasn’t used to, yet he liked it and felt that he would like to try to become closer friends with Guy than he was now. At the same time Branch was concerned that he wouldn’t be able to achieve his goal as his experience with making friends was very limited and Branch wasn’t at all sure how he should go about it.

Guy had never spent this much time in Branch’s company before now, but he was rather enjoying himself. Yes Branch was very organised in his approach to shopping, he left little room for spontaneity but this was in fact something which Guy actually found he was grateful for as he wasn’t usually over keen on shopping himself. Guy wondered if there was someway he could get to know Branch better as it felt to him as though Branch was a troll it would be worth doing this with and might with a little bit of effort on both their parts lead to friendship.

As they entered the next store, Guy went right to ware he knew the perfumes where, he selected the boxed bottle he wanted from the display, Guy paid for it and then they where on their way to the last shop, for cards, and gift wrap for the various gifts.

There was such a large selection in the shop that Branch and Guy spent a while in this final store finding different paper for each of the gifts and cards with the money which was left from each troll’s gift or in the case of the twins and Suki the money they had given Guy to spend. When they had finally finished making their choices Branch quickly grabbed a roll of Sellotape, then Guy paid for the purchases from the money left from each troll’s budget and they left the store.

As they walked along Branch addressed Guy. “I assume we are going back to your pod to wrap these presents.”

“Indeed we are. We can hardly go back to the royal pod after all.” Guy said with a chuckle.

“No that is true.” Branch conceded.

They walked the rest of the way to Guy’s pod in a companionable silence. As the pod came into sight Branch took it in, the pod was grey in colour yet when the light struck it the pod glittered just like it’s owner. 

Guy went into his pod, he bowed floridly to Branch and as he gestured him inside said. “Welcome to my humble abode your majesty.”

With a small smile on his face Branch entered. “Why thank you sir.”

Branch made his way to the living room, he put the shopping down in the centre of the room. As he did this Guy asked Branch hospitably. “Would you like a drink?”

With a nod Branch answered him, while at the same time he began carefully unpacking the gifts from their bags. “Yes please. Some rainbow lemonade if you have any.”

Guy went into the kitchen and returned not to long after with a tray containing a glass of lemonade for each of them and a plate which had on it a selection of biscuits, Guy settled down onto a nearby table.

Branch and Guy eyed the presents for a while in silence before Branch broke the quiet saying to him. “Well I didn’t think mine or Smidge’s needed wrapping, so I got a gift tags to attach to each of our gifts instead.”

“That’s a great idea. Let the wrapping of the other presents commence!” Guy announced imperiously.

Branch smiled ever so slightly. Guy noticed the smile and felt his heart’s pace quicken in response, he tried to hide his reaction from Branch by shooting him an impish grin and picking up Biggie’s gift and starting to wrap it. Not to be out done by Guy Branch grabbed Creek’s present and began to wrap this one.  
As they wrapped Guy did his best to make light conversation, discovering that Branch loved to invent, and actually enjoyed his time spent away from the tribe in the wild. Guy had to admit from the way he described the wonders and beauty of nature he was rather tempted to go out into the woods and spend some time enjoying nature. “Do you think you might feel like showing me some of the things you have spoken to me about? It sounds wonderful and I think I would enjoy being able to see nature the way you do.” Guy said to Branch his voice edged with nerves.

Branch was quiet for a moment. “Your not exactly a troll I could see roughing it for a few days in the woods under the stars…But I think a few walks in the woods around here would be possible.”

“Great!” Guy exclaimed with joy, he then winced as Branch jerked back slightly, he quickly brought his enthusiasm under control and said in a calmer voice. “I know things are pretty hectic for you as King, so let me know when you’ll be free.”

“I’ll do that.” Branch promised.

When the last of the gifts where wrapped Branch and Guy wrote their cards to Poppy and then Guy stashed everything in a well hidden space behind his wardrobe. Branch peered at it with curiosity and admiration, before looking to Guy and saying with unusual enthusiasm. “That’s so…so…Cool!”

This drew a wide grin from Guy. “I’m glad you like it. You best get home, Poppy will be there by now and probably be wondering where you have got to.”

“Yes, your right.” Branch said as he made his way to the door of the pod, he opened the door, then as he stood in the door way Branch looked back at Guy. “I had a good time today. Thanks for including me.”

“Your most welcome and honestly I had fun too. There is a whole lot more to you than meets the eye.” Guy told him honestly.

Those words made Branch smile slightly. “I’m glad at least one troll in the tribe outside of my family is starting to see me for myself.”

Guy found himself instantly wanting to reassure Branch and so said to him. “Give the tribe time Branch and they will start to see you too.”

“I will. Night Guy.” Branch said heading out into the evening.

“Night Branch.” Guy said in return. He stood in the doorway watching Branch walk away until there was nothing left to watch, Guy closed the door behind him and let out a deep sigh. A frown crossed his features after he sighed, Guy couldn’t understand his reaction to Branch at all, but he felt sure given time he would.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long I had a lot to fit in!

Chapter eleven:

Branch spent the next few days in between his royal duties helping the snack pack prepare Poppy’s birthday party and running interference in order to prevent her from discovering what thy where up to until the last possible moment. This meant that Branch also spent a lot of time in the company of the snack pack, but more specifically Guy and Creek, both of whom where becoming good friends to him in their own right. 

At the same time as doing all of this this Branch also somehow managed to find enough time to help Peppy get a gift for Poppy, this turned out to be three new scrapbooks for her to use for something special after he was gone and a box for the most beautiful hug bracelet Branch had ever seen. Branch had wanted to ask Peppy about it, but the look of pain in his father’s eyes had been enough to make Branch decide not to ask him.

Poppy hadn’t been able to help but notice that Branch had made friends with Creek and Guy. She longed to ask him how this had happened, but at the same time Poppy respected her brother enough not to pry. There was another part of Poppy which was also happy for him to have found some friends who at least seemed to see him for who he was and not what he appeared to be. Poppy really hoped neither Creek or Guy hurt her brother, because if they did, she would make sure that they regretted it for the rest of their lives. 

On the morning of her birthday Poppy came into the main room of the pod to find Branch and Peppy waiting for her. “Good morning birthday girl!” Her father said in cheerful greeting as he had done for every one of her birthdays.

It pained Poppy to know this would be the last one he would say it for, but she refused to let that show and instead bounded across the room and hugged her father. “Thanks dad.”

“Happy birthday little sister.” Branch said with a small smile.

Poppy went over and hugged him too. “Thank you, brother.”

“Now come on eat up. Branch and your friends have a lot planned for you today.” Peppy told her with an even wider smile and gesturing to the table on which sat a plate piled high with waffles.

“WAFFLES!” Poppy exclaimed with absolute joy, before sitting down and starting to devour them.

Branch looked across the table to Peppy, he said in a whisper, with a raised eyebrow. “You where right about Poppy loving waffles.”

Peppy chuckled slightly and said softly in return. “Thank you for making them for me.”

“Not a problem.” Branch told him meaning his words.

Poppy consumed all of the pancakes in record time, then turned to see Branch and Peppy watching her and blushed brightly as she muttered. “Sorry…I just couldn’t help it. Those waffles where wonderful by the way.”

“It’s okay. I am glad you like them so much…I’ve never seen a troll so enthusiastic over waffles before…Sure other things…For example I’ve seen Smidge with her sweet tooth…But that was really something.” Branch told her with an awed look.

Unable to stop herself at the sight of Branch’s expression Poppy giggled. “You should see me with ice cream. I can eat a whole extra-large tub in one evening.”

“Without getting an ice cream headache?” Branch asked her with an expression of curiosity on his face.

“Yep! I’ve had years of practice, so it never happens to me now.” Poppy told him proudly, before inquiring of Branch. “So, what’s first?”

“Well the other’s should be here soon and then we can get started with unwrapping all of your birthday gifts.” Branch told her gesturing to the table in the living room which had gifts on it from all of her friends and he family.

Poppy looked over and her eyes filled with joy and she cried with childish glee. “Yay!”

“I am sure the rest of the tribe will present you with birthday gifts today too.” Branch told her in a certain voice.

“They will do that at the party, as that’s what happens every year. So do I get a birthday hug?” Poppy asked Branch with a wide smile on her face.

With a small smile he held his arms out open towards Poppy. With a squeal of happiness, Poppy got up from her chair, she ran from the table, into his arms and Branch closed his arms around her in a gentle hug. Poppy let out a sigh of contentment, though Branch’s hugs where not as tight as her father’s she could feel the undercurrent of his caring for her in them.

A few moments after they broke the hug there came knock on the door, Branch went to the door and opened it to find the snack pack standing outside. “Oh hey guys! Come on in.” He said to them gesturing them inside with a friendly nod.

The snack pack came thronging into the royal pod, they all headed for Poppy, greeting her with enthusiasm and their best wishes for her birthday. Biggie turned to Branch and held out one of two boxes he was carrying out towards him. “Here for you.”

Branch looked at him with confusion. “What is this for?”

“You won a prize at the fair on St Scrapbook’s day remember.” When Branch continued to look at him with puzzlement Biggie spoke again explaining. “Any one who won a prize at the fair received one of my cakes. I heard that you like my triple chocolate ones so I made you one.”

Realisation dawned over Branch’s face. “Oh thank you Biggie. I will enjoy this so much.”

Seeing the expression of pleasure on Branch’s face made Biggie grin widely. “Your welcome and at least now I know what kind of cake to make for your birthday.”

Realising Biggie was serious in his words to him Branch shot him a tiny smile as he said. “I shall look forwards to it.” Branch took his cake into the kitchen, he put it into the cupboard and then quickly returned to the main room of the pod.

Biggie meanwhile had walked over to the coffee table in the main room of the royal pod and placed the second box on the table and announced to Poppy with a flourish. “Your birthday cake!”

“Yes! What is it this year?” Poppy asked curiously eyeing the box.

“Open it and find out.” Biggie said smiling widely and gesturing to the cake box.

Poppy carefully opened the box, she stared with awe at the cake of decorated in white icing and white chocolate poppies which was within the box. “Oh Biggie it’s beautiful! It seems a shame to cut it!”

Biggie handed her a knife and said with strait forwards encouragement. “Come now I made it to be enjoyed, not just to be admired!”

Poppy took the knife she cut the first slice placed it onto the plates which Peppy had brought in from the kitchen at some point. “Um red velvet cake!” Poppy exclaimed with pleasure at the sight of the cake.

After she said this Poppy began to cute everyone a slice giving them all a piece, they all sat together and ate their slices of cake. Each of them exclaimed in delight over the taste cake, causing Biggie to blush and at the same time preen with pride. 

“Um that was tasty.” Poppy said with a happy sigh from where she had settled on the sofa.

“Present time!” Cooper exclaimed with joy and enthusiasm, it was only in that moment that Branch realised they hadn’t brought anything for Poppy from Cooper, but before he could say anything though, Cooper drew off his cap, out of it he somehow pulled a bunch of flowers which Cooper then presented to Poppy.

“Oh Cooper! Their beautiful thank you.” Poppy said with pleasure as she accepted them from him and then took a deep inhale of their lovely scents.

“I’ll get a vase.” Branch said getting to his feet and going to the kitchen. It didn’t take him long to find the vase in the cupboards, he filled it with some water and then returned to the main room of the pod with the vase. “Here we go.”

“Thank you.” Poppy said gratefully placing the flowers into the vase carefully.

The twins went next presenting Poppy with their birthday outfit for her. Poppy unwrapped the present to reveal an outfit which consisted of a pink dress, embroidered with white poppy flowers centred with jet black sparkling beads and a band of matching flowers. Poppy squealed with delight, she dashed off to her room, before retuning a few moments later now in her new dress and headband. “So how do I look?” Poppy asked them all with curiosity as she gave them all a slow twirl.

“You look beautiful.” Branch assured her genuinely, while the other’s nodded their agreement to his honest words.

Smiling with pleasure Poppy walked back over to the sofa and sat down on the sofa to wait for the next gift to be given to her.

Peppy got up, he came over and held his two gifts out to Poppy who accepted them both. “Thank you father.” The first gift was the scrapbooks and the second was a beautiful hug time bracelet. “Oh, it’s beautiful.”

“It was your mother’s I think you are old enough to have it now.” Peppy told her with a smile.

With a huge smile on her face Poppy removed her old bracelet, she placed then placed the new bracelet on and then hugged her father. “It’s wonderful thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Peppy told her returning the hug, before pulling back and walking away to sitting down on a large comfortable chair to one side of the room.

The next to give their gift was Suki. Poppy was thrilled to find the gift was a new mix of music. “I look forwards to listening to it. I am sure it will be great!”

“Thanks! I worked hard to make I perfect for you.” Suki told her earnestly.

Smidge spoke at this point jumping up and down slightly with excitement. “Open mine next! Open mine!”

Chuckling softly Poppy accepted the present from Smidge, she opened it and smiled at her. “Oh my favourite bath supplies! Thank you!”

Fuzzbert stepped up next, the fuzzling presented Poppy presented her with what turned out to be a box of her much-loved sweets. “Ah Fuzzbert you remembered the chocolates I liked!”

Fuzzbert chirped in response and was replaced by Biggie who handed across his gift. Poppy opened it the frame was beautiful and inside the card Biggie had also given her with it contained a photo of all of them together. Quickly Poppy slipped the picture into the frame, she placed it onto the nearby table and then turned to Biggie. “Thank you, this frame is exquisite and the photo is wonderful.”

“I am glad you are happy with my gift.” Biggie told her with a wide smile.

Creek gave Poppy his gift, after she opened it Poppy exclaimed to him with clear delight. “Oh wow I wanted this paper for ages thank you so much Creek!”

He smiled at her widely. “Your welcome.”

Guy handed his present to Poppy next. She quickly opened it, then looked up and smiled at him. “The perfume I love thank you!”

Lastly Branch presented his gift to Poppy. Wondering what Branch would have brought her Poppy carefully opened the box. Her eyes widened at sight of what lay inside. “Oh Branch…It’s gorgeous …” Poppy told him with wide eyes and emotional voice.

Branch responded to her gratitude with a wider than normal smile making the rest of the snack pack stair at him in awe. “I was going to get you something practical, but then I saw this and couldn’t resist purchasing it for you.”

“Will you put it on for me?” Poppy asked him.

“Of course.” Branch told her, he walked over to her, as Branch drew the necklace from the box and put it on for Poppy there where gasps of awe from the other trolls.

“Wow.” Smidge said with awed admiration speaking for all of the other’s there as they admired the necklace Poppy now wore.

Poppy threw her arms around Branch in an impulsive hug. “Thank you! This necklace is so beautiful! I can’t thank you enough.”

“I’m glad that you like it so much.” Branch told her honestly gently returning her impetuous hug without the hesitation he used to exhibit.

“I love it Branch!” Poppy told him emphatically.

As she released Branch from the hug and as he stepped back from her Guy stepped up to one side of him and Creek the other. Poppy noticed this occurrence right away but said nothing about what she had observed at this time, though it was clear to her that both of them where trying to make a claim on Branch and that her brother had no idea about this at the moment. “Let’s head out to my party!” Poppy said cheerfully deciding to say nothing about this for now.

These words where met with cheers of agreement from her friends and a nod from Branch. Together they set off to the party, the group where stopped numerous times on the way there by many trolls who wished Poppy a happy birthday. When they finally arrived at the party there was a table there which was groaning under the weight of all of the presents on it.

Poppy had a wonderful time opening all of the presents and snacking on the food and drink which was at the party. Branch was near to Poppy, in order to keep an eye on her so that she wouldn’t become to overwhelmed by all the other trolls and in case she needed him for any reason. 

After a while Guy walked over to him and held a hand out to Branch asking him. “Will you come dance with me.”

“I’m not sure.” He said slanting a look at Poppy.

Noticing her brother looking at her Poppy made a shooing gesture at him. Before Branch could say anything to him Guy took one of Branch’s hands in his and pulled him out onto the dancefloor. Branch took a few moments but was soon dancing with Guy. “Looks like we did a good job with the gifts.” Branch said to him as they danced.

“Indeed it does.” Guy agreed.

“I look forwards to helping out again next year.” Branch told Guy honestly.

Guy returned these honest words with some of his own. “As do I and I hope we get to work together again.”

Branch nodded to him. “As do I.”

The two finished their dance and stepped off of the floor, they walked back towards Poppy side by side, drawing many looks from the other trolls, some admiring, some envious and other’s where calculated. “Hey sis, how are you doing?” Branch asked her with genuine concern.

“I finally opened all of the presents and now I can dance. Will you join me Guy?” She asked him with a smile.

“Sure!” Guy answered following her onto the dancefloor.

As they danced Poppy addressed Guy. “I can see you have an interest in Branch.”

Guy blushed, but didn’t lie to Poppy. “I’ve always found him interesting and wanted to spend more time with him…Now I just feel I can let those feeling show…I think they could become something very serious in time.”

“Creek is also interested in Branch…I’ll warn you and I will warn him too, you hurt my brother and I will make you both regret it for the rest of your lives. Do you understand me?” Poppy asked him in a low but firm voice.

Guy gulped he was well aware of Poppy’s legendary temper after all he had seen it in action once and he really didn’t want to end up being one of those to be an unlucky recipient of her wrath. “Don’t worry I have no plans to hurt your brother I promise. If all I can gain with him is a close friendship I will accept that and keep my deeper feelings towards him to myself, however if I manage to capture Branch’s heart I shall count myself lucky and do all I can to make him happy always.”

Hearing this Poppy softened towards Guy. “Good, I am glad to hear you say that. I want to see Branch in a happy and loving relationship and if either you or Creek can offer him such a relationship then I will be pleased.”

After their dance Poppy and Guy returned to Branch, they found Creek their talking to him and heard just the end of the conversation. “So dinner at my place tomorrow night?” Creek asked looking at Branch with contrived shyness.

Guy recognised this move from Creek, he’d seen him use it before and he had a sinking feeling that Creek was going after Branch for all of the wrong reasons. At the same time Guy was also well aware that no troll would believe him if he was to point out that Creek wasn’t being honest in his actions right now, this was because Creek was far too good an actor for any troll to have noticed his emotions where not as true as he made them out to be.

“Is this a date?” Branch asked with a touch of wonder and confusion to his voice.

Creek gently took Branch’s hands into his as he said to him softly. “If you want it to be.” 

Guy smothered the urge to snarl at Creek and snatch Branch’s hands out of Creek’s. He was sure that Creek was aware he and Poppy where there behind him, but again he couldn’t prove his hunch. “I’m not sure…This seems too fast.” Branch told him in a voice which quavered with unease.

Quickly Creek reacted to Branch’s uncertainty. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to rush you…”

Before he could say more Poppy spoke up. “Creek! Branch!” She said with false enthusiasm, Poppy hugged them both breaking the two trolls apart as she did so. “Come dance with me Creek!” As she spoke Poppy dragged Creek out onto the dancefloor for what Guy assumed was the same talk with him as he had received from her.

Branch looked at Guy with confusion wondering what had just happened, Guy could only shrug at him helplessly. Branch shook his head as always baffled by such things and turned his attention away from Poppy and Creek and to Guy. “I don’t understand why Creek would want to date me…We’ve always had a bad relationship.”

“Maybe he sees there is more to you than he realised and likes what he has seen.” Guy suggested to Branch with another shrug, before asking Branch. “What will you do about his advances?”

“I don’t know…I’m not exactly entirely comfortable with them…But every so often you have to take a chance in life or you won’t move forwards and the troll tree knows I’ve been stuck in the same place for a long time until recently.” Branch admitted in a soft voice tinged with sadness.

Gently Guy placed his hands onto Branch’s shoulders and told him seriously. “That doesn’t mean you should rush into anything. You’ve been through a lot lately and if you’re not ready for love you need to tell Creek that and not be ashamed r afraid of saying it to him. If Creek’s feelings for you are honest, he will wait until you are ready to be with him. Don’t let him push you into anything you do not feel ready for Branch.”

“I promise I won’t. I’m in no rush and plan to take my time before I allow any troll to get to close to my heart.” Branch told him seriously.

Guy gave him an understanding nod, he took his hands from Branch’s shoulders and decided it would be best to change the subject now. “Do you want to come with me and find something to eat? I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

“That sounds really good to me.” Branch said walking over to the snack table next to Guy. Branch inspected all the food on the table, he picked up a plate from nearby, Branch then began to select the food which took his fancy and place it onto his plate.

Guy was doing the same. When they had filled their plates Guy and Branch made their way over to some chairs and tables, where they sat down and began to eat. As they ate the Branch looked up from his food and said to Guy. “That trip you wanted to take with me. I wondered if you had something in particular you might like to see or a place you wanted to go to.”

Guy swallowed his mouthful before speaking to Branch. “Well I have always wanted to see glimmer meadow.”

“I can take you there. It is a fairly easy trip to make and would be ideal for your first time.” Branch told him with a nod.

“Good I am glad to hear it is a simple journey. Will I need to bring lunch?” Guy enquired wanting to impress Branch by showing he could be practical and prepaired.

Branch gave him a nod as he said to Guy. “Yes, I think that you should bring lunch. I’d advise that you make sure it’s a good-sized lunch and pack plenty of water too. I think that because this is your first trip you will probably get hungry and thirsty.”

Guy took in Branch’s advice. “Not a problem. Do you have an idea when we can go yet?”

“Actually yes. I consulted the calendar of events and this Thursday I have only one birthday. It is in the morning, so once I say happy birthday and give my gift to Tilly I can leave and we can go on our trip. I’ll make sure Poppy knows where I am…I guess I should really visit Milton so I can get a messenger bug that I can take with me just in case I am needed.” Branch said in a thoughtful voice.

“I think that sounds like a good plan.” Guy told him honestly.

Whey they finished eating Guy and Branch sat at the table and watched the party. After a while Branch turned to Guy and asked. “Don’t you want to join the others?”

Guy shook his head and assured Branch in an honest voice. “No, I’m perfectly happy where I am, thank you.”

“Your sure?” Branch enquired wanting to be sure that he wasn’t preventing Guy from having the fun he wanted to just because he didn’t feel like joining in with the other trolls.

“I’m positive Branch.” Guy told him firmly, but kindly.

The two trolls continued to sit together in silence watching the party. To Guy this was a new experience, he’d normally be out there on the floor trying to impress every troll and be the centre of attention. There was however something rather pleasurable and intimate about spending this time with Branch. For once in his life Guy also didn’t feel the need to talk to fill the silence, he was content to let things be as they were between them and knew that Branch didn’t find the silence between them either awkward or offensive.

Neither of them where sure how long they sat together watching the other trolls, but eventually Branch turned to Guy and asked. “Would you like to dance again?”

Guy looked at him and said with a slight trace of nerves to his voice. “Are you sure you want to do that? Dancing with me for a second time is bound to draw attention to us.”

Branch smiled slowly at Guy before saying. “I’m willing to risk the censor of the tribe gossips if you are?”

It took Guy a moment to answer as he was captivated by seeing Branch’s full smile for the first time. “Why not.”

Once more Guy and Branch took to the dancefloor, though they where aware of the eyes on them Branch and Guy paid no attention to them and instead enjoyed dancing together. There was a part of Guy which was taking savage pleasure in the fact that Creek was eyeing them with envy and couldn’t do anything about them being together.

The party carried on late into the night and although Guy and Branch didn’t dance together again, they knew they had given the other trolls something to talk about. This was a fact which caused them to share amused looks across the dancefloor every so often.

Creek was watching all of this while silently fuming, not only had Poppy spoken to him about his intentions towards Branch, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do about this situation without making himself look foolish. Instead he settled on asking Branch to dance but before he could do so the music came to a stop and the trolls started to make their way home. This left Creek feeling completely annoyed at Guy for getting in his way, he felt an overwhelming need to get even with Guy and felt the best way to do that was to push forwards with his plans to get Branch to fall in love with him. As many ideas made themselves known to Creek a plotting smile made its way onto Creek’s face and he walked back to his pod wondering which path to follow.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve:

The next day Creek quickly made his way to the disco celebration day, he knew that he would find Branch there. Creek was determined to make sure Branch spent a lot of time with him today and away from Guy. There was no way that Creek was going to lose the greatest prize he could win to the other troll. Once more he muzzled that tiny part of him that felt what he was doing was in some way wrong and followed his desire to be the most desired troll in the tribe instead.

Branch was doing his best to join in with the disco dancing, but he wasn’t doing well at all and he wished whole heartedly that he’d had the chance to practice before this event. He decided that after today he would make sure to have some dancing lessons in the many different styles of dance the trolls liked to perform. Branch wondered if Guy would be open to giving him the lessons which he so desperately needed and decided to ask him as soon as possible.

When Creek arrived and noticed how badly Branch was dancing, he sat on the urge to laugh at his awkwardness, he was doing better than some other trolls who were actually giggling at poor Branch. Creek’s happy mood evaporated as he noticed that Guy was moving over to where Branch was and was clearly intending to help him. Creek rush over to Branch, he smiled widely at him and said cheerfully to him. “Hey Branch. I noticed that you were struggling a bit, would you like some pointers?”

“That would be great.” Branch told him in a voice laced with relief.

Creek quickly set to work showing Branch a few good moves, it rapidly became clear to Creek that Branch was a fast learner. As the song they were dancing to came to an end, Branch started to make his way off of the dance floor to take a break from the dancing. 

Unwilling to lose his place next to Branch so quickly Creek staid beside him and sat down with Branch on a nearby rock. “Thanks for the help out there, Creek.” Branch said to him with a small grateful smile for him.

Creek shot him his most charming smile before saying to Branch. “Your welcome, it felt like a good way to apologise for pushing you for a date when you clearly where not ready to date any troll yet let along one like me who had given you so much pain.”

“Thanks for understanding. It’s not like I plan to never date…I know I should really find someone to marry and settle down with…I’m just not ready to put my heart out there yet.” Branch told Creek honestly.

Aggravation travelled through Creek, but he hid it and instead shot Branch his best understanding smile. “It’s okay Branch I understand. I want you to know that I was serious about wanting to take you on a date though.”

Branch searched Creek’s face for any signs that he was somehow mocking him, but found none which made him feel a little more at ease. “I shall take your request into serious consideration I promise.”

“Thank you.” Creek said feeling a flare of victory going through him, as it was clear to Creek that no other troll had yet approached Branch about dating.

 

Over the next few days and weeks both Creek and Guy became closer to Branch and it was clear to the rest of the tribe that it would be one of these two trolls that their King would choose to date and perhaps make his life partner.

Over this time Creek had gone out of his way to woo Branch, he had sent him gifts, taken him on walks around the troll tree and been there for him as much as was possible. There was however one thing he was not able to do with Branch and that was go out into the wild with him. Guy however had no such problem and this fact drove Creek completely crazy. He also hated the fact that Branch had weekly dancing lessons with Guy, but he did his best not to show this fact to Branch.

Today though Creek planned to ask Branch on a date once more and he had high hopes that this time Branch would agree to his request. He knocked on the door to the royal pod, Poppy answered it, she looked at Creek and asked. “Yes Creek?”

“I came to see Branch is he in?” Creek asked her politely.

“Yes he is, please come in.” Poppy said to him gesturing Creek inside.

Creek stepped into the royal pod, with Poppy close behind him he made his way into the main room of the pod and spotted Branch sitting on the sofa reading. The morning sunlight was playing with his dark hair rendering it lighter than normal and shimmery. Creek stood there for a few moments, struck deeply by how handsome Branch looked right now. Quickly he shook himself out of his stupor, Creek approached Branch, and then addressed him. “Good morning Branch.”

“Good morning Creek. How can I help you today?” Branch inquired as he looked up from his book and at Creek.

Without any hesitation Creek answered his question. “I was hoping you might feel ready to join me for dinner tonight at seven and yes before you ask this is me asking you for a date again.”

As Creek asked him this Branch felt a thousand butterflies take flight inside him and a warm feeling flow through him. He felt that Creek had shown him that he really had put the past behind them and wanted to have a romantic relationship with him and so Branch felt willing to try dating Creek. “I’d be delighted Creek.”

“I look forwards to seeing you tonight then.” Creek said to Branch before he left the royal pod once more.

Once Creek was sure he was far enough from the royal pod and that no troll would see him he danced a small victory jig. Creek then quickly made his way back to his pod to begin preparing for his date with Branch, he was determined it would be perfect and make Branch want to go on many more dates with him. 

 

At seven that night Branch knocked on the door, Creek answered it, he flashed Branch one of his best smiles and gestured him inside. “Please come in.”

“Thank you.” Branch said entering the pod.

Creek closed the door, then followed Branch into the pod smiling to himself, Creek felt utterly confident that his date tonight was going to be perfectly and be the start of his popularity increasing relationship with Branch. 

Branch had sat down at the table in the pod and was admiring the way the candle light bathed the pod in golden shades. It was clear to him that Creek had gone out of his way to make their date as romantic as was possible and Branch had to admit he was begrudgingly impressed by the effort which Creek had expended on their first date.

“Would you like some lemonade with your meal?” Creek asked him solicitously.

Branch gave him a nod and said. “Yes please.”

Creek quickly went into the kitchen, he returned a few moments later with the bottle of lemonade and filled both of their glasses. Creek then made his way back to the kitchen, he came back with their meals, he placed them onto the table and then sat across from Branch. “I am glad you agreed to come tonight.”

“Well things have changed a lot between us and it felt right to give dating you a chance.” Branch told him honestly.

Creek responded to this with a line he had spent all day crafting. “I certainly hope that tonight will be the start of a new and loving relationship for us.”

“We will have to see.” Branch said cautiously as he began to eat.

Creek didn’t respond to this, instead he did as Branch had done and started to eat his meal. As they ate the two discussed many different topics, but staid away from the subject of the romance which was blossoming between them.

As they drew to the end of their main meal Creek asked Branch question which he had been desiring to ask him since they settled down to eat. “I was wondering…Would you like to go with me to the hair ball?”

Branch didn’t answer this question right away, instead he thought about it for a few moments before saying to Creek. “I would be honoured to go with you.”

Creek was thrilled by this answer, he didn’t try to hide this fact, and shot Branch a wide smile. “Thank you Branch, I look forwards to escorting you.”

“It will be nice to have a date for my first ball as King.” Branch told him honestly.

“I am sure there where others who would have asked you. I am just glad I beat them all to it, I wouldn’t want any other troll to take you to the hair ball.” Creek said to him with a smile.

Branch shook his head at Creek. “I am not sure any other troll would have asked me to go with them to the ball as anything more than a friend.”

“I doubt that.” Creek told him, as he collected up their plates and made his way to the kitchen. Once he was in the safety of the kitchen Creek grinned to himself. He couldn’t believe how easy all of this was and he mentally thanked Branch’s years alone and the other troll’s not pursuing Branch for making him believe that none of them could want him in a romantic way.

Gathering up their deserts Creek made his way back to the table, he placed the plates down and asked Branch as he did so. “Do you have a particular colour in mind for us both to ware?”

Quickly Branch shook his head. “No. What do you think we should ware?”

“Would you be open to deep purple?” Creek asked him curiously.

Branch gave Creek a careless shrug. “Well I don’t see why not. I think it might actually suit us both.”

Creek shot him a smile. “Well in that case I think that is what we should ware.”

“From what I understand of the etiquette of the hair ball I as the higher ranked troll will need to pick you up that night, is that correct?” Branch asked wanting to be certain he was correct in his understanding of the hair ball.

“Yes that is right.” Creek assured him, before saying. “Well as we have plenty of time before the hair ball would you like to go out on a few dates?”

“I would like that a great deal.” Branch told him with a small smile, before asking Creek. “I have an anniversary celebration to attend Tuesday, would you like to make that our first public appearance as a dating couple?”

Creek responded to this with a large smile and enthusiastic nod. “I’d love that.”

“Then it’s a date. You’ll need to be ready for two o’clock, is that alright?” Branch asked him with concern.

“I will be ready and waiting.” Creek assured Branch.

This now agreed to they both set about eating their deserts, when he had finished eating Branch looked across the table to Creek and addressed him with sincerity. “That was a wonderful meal thank you Creek.”

“You are most welcome. Can I walk you home?” He asked, wanting to make sure that all the trolls saw them together and knew that Branch was now dating him.< /p>

Branch gave him a nod. “I’d like that very much. Are you sure you want to though? I know you still need clean up after the meal and put out the candles.”

Creek gave him one of his best smiles. “I’ll put out the candles before we go and do the rest when I get back. Trust me Branch it’s no problem.” Creek turned on a lamp, he then blew out the candles and addressed Branch again holding a hand out to him as he did so. “There we go. Shall we go?”

Branch took Creek’s offered hand and they left the pod together. As they walked through the troll tree hand in hand back to the royal pod, Branch and Creek drew many looks and whispered conversations. Creek did his best not to grin with satisfaction or show just how much he was enjoying being the centre of so much attention.

When they reached the royal pod, Creek released Branch’s hand and said to him. “Good night Branch. If I don’t see you before, then I look forwards to seeing you Tuesday.”

“Thank you for walking me home Creek.” Branch said in a soft voice, before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Branch quickly pulled back, he was blushing and before Creek could say anything to him, Branch hastily went into the royal pod without looking back.

Creek stood outside the pod grinning widely, he felt so warm inside and Creek put this feeling down to the fact that at last he was at last on his way to achieving his goal. As he walked home Creek contemplated how long he needed to date Branch for in order to become the most desirable troll of the tribe. After a lot of thought he eventually settled on going out with Branch until the hair ball, as this event would be when the most trolls would see him with Branch which should result in him being most desirable after it was over. Creek decided that as there would be so many trolls wanting to be with him after the ball that he would break up with Branch the day after the hair ball.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen:

When the morning of Tuesday arrived Creek got up out of bed looking forwards to his first public date with Branch. Creek was determined that he was going to look his absolute best today and so Creek set to work on himself. 

The first thing he did was to go to the wardrobe, he threw open the doors, then took his time going through all of his clothes trying to choose which outfit would look the best on him. After some time in serious consideration of each of his options, Creek finally pull out of the wardrobe a smart pair of bottle green trousers and a matching shirt. 

Creek lay his chosen cloths on the bed, then he made his way to the bathroom where he had a shower and washed his hair. When he climbed out of the shower he towelled himself and then his hair dry, then once his hair was dry Creek combed his hair until it shone. Creek sprayed on his favourite scent, with this done he made his way to the bedroom and dressed in his chosen clothes.

Creek went over to the full length mirror in his bedroom to checkout how he looked, as he took in his reflection Creek had to admit he looked rather good and he felt sure he would turn a lot of heads. Oddly he found himself hoping that his outfit would also find favour with Branch and Creek couldn’t understand why his opinion should matter to him at all.

As the time for Branch to come and get him to go on their date Creek, started to feel nervous, he ruthlessly suppressed this emotion and instead concentrated on using this first date to fuel his popularity. 

Still when there came a knock on his door at the correct time, his heart leapt in his chest, before he could stop himself Creek had jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in and raced to the door. When he reached the door Creek set about trying to calm himself down from his initial reaction to the knock, he quickly drew in a calming breath, he plastered a welcoming smile on his face and then opened the door. 

Branch stood before him dressed in dark grey trousers and a black shirt, this was a sight which set Creek’s heart thundering all over again. Despite what he was feeling inside Creek did his best to appear calm on the surface, he widened his welcoming smile and then said to Branch. “Your right on time.”

“I’d never be late for our date, unless royal duty meant I would be and in that event I would make sure to send you a note to let you know I was going to be late. By the way you look very nice in that colour.” Branch told him honestly, before holding a hand out to him and asking. “Shall we go?”

Creek slipped a hand in his before saying to Branch honestly. “I’m very glad you like my outfit. Must say you also look handsome today too.”

“Thank you.” Branch said in return blushing slightly from this compliment.

When they arrived at the anniversary party Creek and Branch drew many admiring looks from all of the trolls who where in attendance. Branch tried not to appear to nervous, he still wasn’t used to being the centre of so much positive attention. Creek tried not to look too pleased with himself, this was especially hard for him when he noticed the look of envy which flashed across Guy’s face for just a moment.

Creek and Branch made their way over to the two trolls celebrating their anniversary, Branch released Creek’s hand, he placed his hands into his hair, Branch drew out of his hair a gift and handed it across to the older couple. “Congratulations on your anniversary.”

“Thank you for your gift and attending our celebration King Branch.” The husband said happily as he accepted the gift from Branch.

“We are so glad you could attend your majesty.” The wife told him sincerity, before saying to them both with a gesture towards their party. “Please feel free to help yourselves to the food or join in with the dancing.”

“Thank you.” Branch said, before taking Creek’s hand back in his and walking away from the couple towards the party.

Creek looked at Branch and asked him as they stood looking at on going the celebration. “What would you like to do first?”

“Well my dancing is better than it used to be so if you want to dance, we can.” Branch told him while gesturing to the dancefloor with his free hand.

With a nod Creek stepped out onto the dancefloor with Branch. As they danced together Creek was thrilled to see the way they drew every eye at the party and that most of them where looking at him with desire clear on their faces.

When they finished dancing sometime later Branch addressed Creek. “We can leave now if you want to.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to eat and drink something before we leave.” Creek said looking over at the food and drink tables.

With a nod, Branch walked over with Creek, he picked up two plates and two glasses and handed one of each to Creek. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Creek said politely accepting the plate and glass from Branch.

Side by side they filled their plates, and cups, then found a table to sit at. “I’ve had a good time with you tonight Branch.” Creek told him with sincerity.

“Good I am happy to hear that. I will admit I was rather concerned that I might have overstepped myself last time when I kissed you on the cheek.” Branch told him blushing slightly as he made this confession.

Quickly Creek sought to reassure Branch that it was alright to act in such a way with me. “You did catch me by surprise, but I liked it and hope you will want to kiss me more often.”

“I am sure I shall want to kiss you a lot more often as we become more deeply involved with each other.” Branch told him blushing and looking at him shyly.

Creek mentally rubbed his hands together this was going to be so easy. He gave Branch his best shy, but honest face and asked him. “Would you mind if I wanted to kiss you?”

The blush on Branch’s cheeks grew, but he shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t mind that at all, just please keep in mind that my experience in these matters is rather limited.”

For some reason Branch even admitting that he had some experience made Creek’s stomach churn, but he did his best to ignore the feeling and instead focused on the here and now. “I promise that I’ll make sure to remember that Branch.”

They fell back into a companionable silence, when they finished eating Branch escorted Creek back to his pod. Creek gave Branch a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for our date. I had a wonderful time. When will I see you again?”

Branch was blushing from the kiss, he felt very nervous, but somehow managed to answer the question without stammering like some kind of idiot. “I and Guy go out into the forest on Thursday afternoon and I wouldn’t want to stop doing that with a troll who has become such a good friend to me. As for the rest of the week I have royal duties and need to be able to concentrate on them, something I don’t think I would be able to do if you were there with me. So I’m afraid I will not be able to see you again until Saturday, though we will be able to have the whole evening to ourselves.”

Creek hated the fact that Branch was going to spend time with Guy, but he knew he couldn’t say anything to Branch without making himself look bad and so kept his thoughts to himself. He then felt thrilled to hear Branch admit he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on his duties with him around and became even more sure he would be able to use Branch without him ever knowing. “Okay, I’ll see you on Saturday evening then…What are we going to do together?”

“I thought we could go shopping for our suits for the hair ball.” Branch told him with a thoughtful tone to his voice.

Creek gave him a nod and said to Branch. “That sounds good.”

“Good I’ll see you Saturday. Night Creek.” Branch said to him before setting off back towards home.

“Night Branch!” Creek called out in return, giving him a wave before going inside.

Branch made his way home feeling unusually light and warm inside, he wondered if this was the beginnings of happiness and if it was then he had a lot to be grateful for in his life. He had been pleased with the way the date with Creek had gone today, he had been so concerned that kissing him on the cheek the last time had been a bad move, but Creek had made sure he knew that he liked it and wanted to experience more kisses from him.

As he walked on towards home Branch thought about his date to come. Branch had to admit he was rather looking forwards to seeing Creek again on Saturday and to taking him to the hair ball as his date. Branch just hopped that the deep purple colour Creek wanted to use for their suites would look as good on him as it no doubt would look on Creek.

Branch’s thoughts turned from the suits to the ball itself, there was still quite a lot to plan before it took place, but Branch was proud in the knowledge that he had most things for the ball organised all ready. Still he couldn’t help but think it would be a good idea to brush up on his ball room dancing, Branch decided to ask Guy if he would consider giving him a few more lessons before the ball.

When he reached home Branch wrote a message for Guy, it not only asked him if he would give him more dancing lessons on Monday evenings, but where he would like to go on their hike into the forest on Thursday. Branch folded the note, he whistled, a small green messenger bug flew over to him, Branch handed the note to the critter and said to it. “Please take this to Guy and wait for an answer. Thank you.”

With a cheerful chirp the bug set out to Guy’s pod. While Branch waited for it to return, he checked the calendar of events just to make sure he had not missed anything for the rest of the week and made sure he had all the gifts which he needed for the events which required presents to be presented.

Once Branch had confirmed that he was ready for the week ahead he picked up a book, settled on nearby sofa and started to read. He was brought out of the book some while later by the return of the messenger bug, who carried a return note for him. “Thank you.” Branch said to her as the bug gave him the note she carried.

The bug chirped cheerfully, Branch gave her a treat as a further thank you for carrying his message and bringing back Guy’s answer. She gently took the treat from Branch’s hand, then fluttered off to her perch on top one of the book cases in the pod.

Branch opened the note from Guy and read it to himself. Guy agreed happily to the extra dancing lessons. He told Branch that he wanted to hike out to the glow falls. Branch was impressed that Guy was considering the hike to the falls, it was longer and tougher than any of the other hikes they had been on before.

Wanting to make sure the hike would take the safest path to the falls Branch got out a map, he spread it out on the table, Branch ran his fingers over the map checking all of the routes to the glow falls while consulting his memory about predators. Eventually Branch found the perfect way for them to get to the falls, which wouldn’t take to long and mean they would encounter as few threats as possible. Branch copied this rout and the landmarks that would help them find their way to the glow falls onto some paper and then stored it away in his hair.

Branch was looking forwards to his hike with Guy, it would be nice to getaway from his duties as King and just be himself for a while. Guy was one of the few trolls Branch trusted enough to let see him as he really was. He knew he could tell anything to Guy or talk to him about any worries and Guy would never tell any other trolls what he had said to him unless it was absolutely necessary.

With their rout now mapped out, Branch made his way to his room in the pod, he found his empty backpack in the wardrobe, Branch pulled it out and put it on his bed. Branch placed his first aid kit into it, this was followed by a blanket and towel just in case, a compass and the map he had made. Branch then placed the back pack onto the floor next to his chest of draws, he put next to it his empty food box and water container as a reminder to fill them nearer the time of the hike.  
By the time Branch had finished all of this it was getting late, Branch changed into his bed clothes, before throwing on a black dressing gown and padding to his father’s room to check he was alright. Branch knocked on the door. “Come in!” Peppy called cheerfully from inside.

Branch entered the room, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it asking as he did so. “Hey dad, how are you doing today?”

“As well as can be expected…But I don’t want to think about how little time I have left, I just want to enjoy it as best as I can. So how was your date with Creek?” Peppy asked him with clear hope and curiosity.

“It went well. We are going to go to the hair ball together and are meeting up Saturday to go shopping for our suits.” Branch told him blushing slightly.

Peppy smiled widely at his son. “I am glad to hear that. I look forwards to seeing you all dressed up for your first hair ball. I am sure you will look very handsome.”

“Thanks father. While I am here do you need anything?” Branch asked him.

Peppy was as always touched by the care which Branch showed him, he often felt that because of all the years of neglect he had shown Branch he didn’t deserve it, but Peppy knew better than to voice this to his son. “No, I am fine, thank you for asking Branch, I will in fact be going to sleep very soon.”

“Alright then. Good night father.” Branch said to him before giving Peppy a gentle hug.

Peppy returned his hug and then said to him. “Good night son.”

Branch stood up, he left the bedroom carefully shutting the door behind him as he went. Branch didn’t bother to go and check on Poppy tonight because he knew she was having a girls sleep over with her friends tonight. Branch finished getting ready for bed, before he then made his way back to his own room, Branch slipped in between the sheets of the bed, and was soon fast asleep.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen:

By the time Thursday afternoon came Branch was well and truly looking forwards to the hike to the glow falls. He had dealt with many issues in the past few days, and though the hair ball was still some time off, there was lots to organise for the big event. Branch was happy to have a few hours to be himself and to decompress from everything that was going on at the moment.

Carefully he packed his sandwiches into a tupper to keep them safe, before they went into the back pack. Branch filled up his water bottle, then hung it from his back pack, before going into the main room of the pod and addressing Peppy and Poppy. “I am off for my hike with Guy. If you need me for anything don’t hesitate to send a messenger bug after me.”

Poppy rolled her eyes at her brother and made shooing motions at him as she said to Branch. “We won’t forget. The troll tree will be fine without you for a few hours. Now go on get going!”

With a nod for them both Branch leaves the royal pod, he makes his way through the troll tree and to the meeting point at the bottom of it. Branch is pleasantly surprised to find Guy there waiting for him, he picks up his pace and when Branch reaches Guy he greets him. “Good afternoon.”

“Hey Branch! I beat you here this time!” Guy announced to him with pride.

Branch shot him an amused look. “Yes so you did. Shall we go?”

Guy gave him a nod and together they set off into the forest. After walking along together in silence for a while Guy addressed Branch. “I heard that you attended the Song-star anniversary party with Creek.”

Branch blushed slightly but saw no reason to deny his relationship with Creek. “Yes I did…It was our second date.”

“Oh you two are dating. Well I wish you all the best.” Guy said to him trying to sound cheerful while inside him his heart constricted painfully. He hoped that Creek would treat Branch well, because as far as Guy was concerned Branch deserved to be loved and taken care of. Mentally Guy promised himself that if Creek hurt Branch he wouldn’t only have Poppy to deal with but him too.

“Thank you for your good wishes Guy. I want you to know that just because I am seeing Creek that doesn’t mean out hikes will stop…I’m not about to let my relationship with Creek come between my friends and myself.” Branch told him seriously.

Guy didn’t try to hide his relief at hearing Branch say this. “I am glad to hear that. I value our friendship and I wouldn’t want to lose it either.”

“That reminds me your birthday is coming up, is there anything you’d really like to receive for it?” Branch asked him curiously.

In that moment Guy wanted so much to reply to this question with you, but instead he said to Branch. “Well some skin ointments to keep my sparkle shining or a book on the wild area around us so I can work out where to go next on our hikes would be wonderful. Thank you for asking Branch.”

Branch took a mental note of these gift options. “Your welcome.”

“So when’s your next date with Creek?” Guy asked trying to appear interested in this information rather than heart broken.

“Oh Saturday, we are going to look for suites for the hair ball. Creek wants us to ware deep purple…I hope that it suits me. I’ll admit I am a little worried that I am going to end up looking terrible.” Branch admitted nervously to Guy.

Guy took a few moments to consider Branch in this colour. “I doubt that you will look dreadful in deep purple.”

“Thanks Guy, hearing you say that puts me more at ease.” Branch said to him honestly.

“Good I am glad to hear it. So, I assume that the reason the glow falls are named in the way they are is because they glow…I mean we trolls tend to name things quiet literarily most of the time. Any way do the glow falls glow?” Guy asked Branch feeling slightly foolish for the rambling way he had asked him this question.

Branch gave him a nod as he said. “Yes they do glow, the best time to see the light is at night, but we won’t be able to stay there late enough this time. Still it would be nice to experience the glow falls at full beauty…Hmmm what would you say to a camp out at the falls?”

A grin spread over Guy’s face. “That sounds wonderful. When will you have the time amongst your duties for us to do that?”

Branch quickly mentally goes over the calendar of duties in his head for a few moments before finding a good slot of time and saying to Guy. “What about next Thursday?”

“I don’t have anything planned for then.” Guy told him with a smile.

“Good then we will have out camp out next Thursday.” Branch told him decisively.

As they walked on Branch pointed various plants and animals out to Guy and told him a little about each one. Guy asked questions about some of the things Branch told him about and as they talked it showed that thanks to spending so much time with Branch Guy now had a good knowledge of the wild himself.

After a while Guy became aware of a light ahead of them, he felt this had to be the falls and so asked Branch pointing ahead of them as he did so. “That glow means we are nearly there aren’t we?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Branch confirmed looking at the glow himself.

As they rounded some rocks Guy could hear the roaring of the water, he could also see the cascading which glowed with multi toned light. Guy could easily imagine just how beautiful and romantic this spot would be at night time. He couldn’t wait to share that experience with Branch, Guy knew he shouldn’t really think this way or feel so excited by the prospect when Branch loved another troll, but at the same time he felt that as long as he didn’t say anything to Branch about his feelings for him or go beyond the boundaries of a normal troll friendship then he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

When Guy and Branch reached the base of the waterfall, he looked up at it and said in an awed filled voice. “Wow…”

“Yes, it is a rather spectacular sight.” Branch said in agreement as he looked at the falls.

“I can’t wait to come back here and see it at night!” Guy said with enthusiasm.

Branch couldn’t help but smile at his excitement as he said. “I think you will enjoy it a great deal.”

“Can we make s’mores that night?” Guy asked with eyes that practically glowed with the excitement at the idea.

“Yes, we can make s’mores, just don’t ask for camp fire songs.” Branch said shuddering in displeasure at the thought.

Guy pouted playfully at Branch before saying. “Aww! But songs are half the fun! It’s not like we can play many camp fire games!”

Branch shook his head and said decisively to Guy. “Nope no songs. Pouting doesn’t work on me I’m immune. No we can’t play many camp fire games that is true, but I am sure we will still manage to enjoy ourselves somehow without the songs and games.”

“Yes I am sure we will, after all we always find plenty to talk about.” Guy said to him honestly.

“That is true we do. I always enjoy our discussions. I meant to thank you for agreeing to help me learning to dance better before the hair ball.” Branch told him gratefully.

“Your welcome. Hey while we are here how about a lesson?” Guy suggested with enthusiasm.

“Now?” Branch asked him with surprise.

“Why not?” Guy said with a nonchalant shrug. “No one can see us.”

“Um we don’t have any music.” Branch told him with a confused frown.

Guy put his backpack down as he said to Branch. “I’ll sing, will that do?”

Quickly Branch shook his head. “No, if you do that then you might attract predators.”

In response to this Guy rolled his eyes at Branch. “Then I’ll hum a tune quietly. Come on Branch you need the practice and it’s good to get out of your comfort zone every so often.”

Branch let out a deep sigh he knew that Guy was right and asked in a defeated voice. “Okay. What are we going to practice?”

Guy was thrilled that Branch was agreeing to dance with him here in this romantic setting and he even knew what he wanted to practice with Branch. “Well I am sure you know it is tradition for the ruler of the trolls and their family to open the ball with a waltz. I thought that we could practice a simple waltz together just to get you started.”

“Okay a waltz it is then.” Branch said placing his own back pack down next to Guy’s.

“Right, you place one hand here, the other there. Relax a bit Branch, I’m not going to bite.” After he said this to Branch, Guy started to hum a slow tune, before slowly and carefully starting to guide Branch through the basic steps of the dance. 

After a few false starts Branch soon started to get the hang of the dance, something which made Guy smile at him and say. “That’s it Branch you are getting it.”

“Thanks, this is actually easier than I had thought it would be.” Branch told him, feeling a lot more confident than he had been at the start of this session.

Guy smiled at him, he was glad to hear Branch sounding so confident and took the time to commit this experience to memory so that he could dream about it being more romantic between them than it was later on. After spending a while practicing Guy reluctantly brought them to a halt and said to Branch. “We should stop and eat something.”

“Agreed.” Branch told him releasing Guy, he made his way over to his back pack to get out the food he had packed.

Quickly Guy smothered the sigh of desire which wanted to escape him as Branch left his arms, he quickly distracted himself by walking over to his back pack and pulling out his own packed meal. The two of them sat on a stone shoulder to shoulder and as they ate Branch asked Guy with concern. “Do you think I’ll be good enough at the waltz by the time hair ball?”

Guy gave him a nod and spoke to him with sincerity. “You’ll be fine Branch. You learn quickly and your good at remembering what you learn.”

“Thanks. I think I needed to hear that.” Branch confessed in a whisper.

Gently Guy placed a hand onto his shoulder and said comfortingly. “Hey it’s fine, no matter who we are we all need a little encouragement and reassurance ever so often.”

Branch gave him a nod. “Thanks.”

“It’s what friends are for.” Guy told him honestly before going back to eating his sandwiches.

Branch also returned to eating his meal. As they ate the two male trolls watched the glowing water falls, each contemplating the hair ball, but for very different reasons. Branch was hoping he could dance well and it would be a wonderful romantic experience to share with Creek which would lead them to an even close rand more loving relationship. 

Guy on the other hand was wondering other than being able to dance with Branch a couple of times if it would be worth going to the hair ball. Sure he usually loved to be the centre of so much attention, but he knew not only would Creek and Branch would be the focus of all the attention of the other trolls, but that he would have to watch them together all night. Honestly Guy wasn’t at all sure he could stand watching them together all night, however at the same time he didn’t want to miss the chance to dance with Branch. Guy had never felt so conflicted in his life before, but after some thought on the subject he felt being able to dance with Branch was just something he couldn’t stand to miss.

When they finished their food Guy addressed Branch. “Would you like to dance again?”

“That would be good. We should also talk about when we are going to have my next dance lesson, I have a few open sections of my days, but it will mean that it is never at one particular point in the week.” Branch told him apologetically.

“It’s okay Branch. I understand that the lessons would need to fit around your work as King. We will work them in whenever we can both manage them.” Guy assured him as he got to his feet and held his hand out to Branch. “So, what’s the first time you have free for a lesson?”

Branch accepted the hand and let Guy help him to his feet. “It’s not until next Tuesday at two and then only for an hour. Is that alright?”

“That will be fine.” Guy reassured him, before leading Branch by the hand a little way from their back packs.

Slowly Branch moved into position and asked hopefully. “Is this right?”

“Yes it is.” Guy told him with a nod.

With a return nod, Branch carefully began to slowly lead Guy around the clearing, he stumbled a few times and made the wrong steps, but gradually Branch began to become more fluid and precise in his steps. “Now you are getting the basics of it.” Guy said to him encouragingly.

“Thanks.” Branch said to him glad that this was proving easier than he had thought it would be.

Eventually they drew to a halt and Guy said trying not to sound to reluctant. “We should head back.”

“Yes your right it’s getting late and we should go back before it get’s dark.” Branch said moving out of Guy’s arms and heading towards his back pack, as he walked away from Guy Branch couldn’t shake a warm feeling inside him which felt stronger than the one he usually experienced around Creek. Branch felt sure he just felt this was because Guy was being so kind to him and he wasn’t used to the other trolls showing such levels of caring as they had been around him.

Yet again when Branch left his arms Guy had to hold back a longing sigh, he quickly walked over to his back pack, he picked it up and then turned to face Branch who was waiting for him with his own back pack slung over his shoulders. “Ready?” Branch asked gently.

“Yep, let go!” Guy said enthusiastically.

Together the two trolls set off back to the troll tree, as they walked Branch addressed Guy. “Have you got a date for the hair ball?”

“No.” Guy told him with a shake of the head.

“I am sure you won’t have any problems getting a date. Did you have some troll in mind to ask to go with you?” Branch inquired curiously.

Quickly Guy shook his head again, while he mentally said, ‘yes I wanted to ask you, stupid Creek’, but somehow he managed not to say these words out loud to Branch and says to him instead. “No, not at the moment…I thought I might ask one of the girls of the snack pack…Just as friends you know…Nothing more serious than that.”

“Oh…I see.” Branch said softly, he was unsure why but there was something about these words which made his insides feel strangely knotted. “I am sure any of them would be pleased to go with you.”

“Yep I am sure they would be.” Guy told him with a flirty wink and a toss of his hair.

Just as he had intended it to do, this action drew out of Branch a reaction which was extremely rare and one Guy loved to make happen, Branch laughed and said with laugher in his voice. “You flirt!”

Guy gave him another wink. “You know it!”

“Ho are you ever going to get any troll to take you seriously when you truly want to date them when you are so flirty?” Branch asked still chuckling slightly.

Without stopping to think about it, Guy said softly to him. “I’d make sure they knew. I’d tell them I loved them very seriously and give up all my flirty ways just for them.”

Both of Branch’s eyebrows rose. “Sounds like you’ve given it some thought.”

“Of course I have. I know my reputation and I know that in order to be taken seriously by the troll I love, I’d have to show them they my one and only and I have plans on how to just do that.” Guy told him in a solemn voice.

Branch nodded to him as he said. “Well it’s good to know you have a plan. I look forwards to seeing which troll you give your heart to. I think that they will be a very lucky troll.”

“I am glad you think so.” Guy said with a truly happy smile.

Once more they lapsed into silence, as both of them where involved with their thoughts, little knowing that their minds where on each other. A short while later Branch and Guy arrived at the bottom of the troll tree, Branch turned to Guy and addressed him. “I’ll see you again Tuesday.”

“Yep you will.” Guy assured him before giving him a cheerful wave, then turning away and heading towards his pod.

Branch returned the wave, he found himself watching Guy walking away for a few moments, with that same twisting sensation in his gut, before with a sudden reluctance he turned and headed for home himself.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen:

As Branch made his way to meet Creek on Saturday evening, he felt nervous, as despite the assurances from Guy the he would look great in deep purple, there was still part of Branch that wasn’t at all convinced that this was going to be the case and the last thing he wanted was for his first hair ball as King to be remembered for him being a fashion disaster.

When he arrived at the clothes shop Creek was already there, he was leaning nonchalantly against the wall of the shop waiting for him. Seeing Branch coming in his direction Creek straitened away from the wall and smiled welcomingly at him. “Hey.”

“Hi Creek. Shall we go inside?” Branch asked gesturing to the shop.

“Yep, lets.” Creek said making his way towards the door and stepping inside.

Branch took a deep steadying breath, he let it out, told himself everything would be fine and then followed Creek into the store. 

Creek and Branch had only been inside the shop for a few moments when they were spotted by the shop assistant, she came bustling over to them, Blossom smiled at them welcomingly and said to Creek and Branch. “Hello gentlemen, how can I help you both today?”

“We’ve come to shop for our suits for the hair ball.” Creek told her, puffing up with pride as her eyes widened with awe. He knew by telling Blossom, who was a massive gossip this, that the news he was going to the hair ball with Branch would make its way around the troll tree in no time.

Quickly Blossom filed away this juicy bit of gossip away for telling all the other trolls later and asked them both. “Did you have colours in mind?”

Creek didn’t even hesitate in answering this question. “Deep purple.”

With a nod she led them across the store to where the formal suits where, Blossom pulled a two of each of the three suits of deep purple from the racks and handed them across to Creek and Branch. “These are the ones we have.”

“Thank you.” Branch told her before he went with Creek to the changing room to change to try the suits on.

Branch tried the first one on, the colour didn’t look as bad on him as he had been worried it would, but he wasn’t sure he would want to ware this colour all the time. As for the suit itself, it was huge on him and the cut of it made him look like a purple rectangle in his mind. Despite his misgivings about the way this suit looked on him Branch still came out of the changing room to show Creek this first option. 

He only waited for Creek for a few moments, then he stepped out of his own changing room in his first suit, it looked to baggie on him. Branch and Creek took one look at each other and both shook their heads. “No defiantly not.” Creek said firmly.

“Agreed.” Branch said returning to the chaining room.

He took off this first suit, Branch placed it on a different hook from those left to try and put on the next one. This one fitted him in all the right places and Branch felt he looked much better dressed in this in comparison to the first one.

When Branch came out of the changing room Creek was already there waiting for him. As Branch took him in, he quickly realised that the suit Creek wore looked all wrong on him, the jacket to long and the trousers to short. “That’s not for you.”

“No, it looks much better on you.” Creek said his voice full of admiration as he took Branch in. “The colour looks great and the ft is perfect.”

“Thanks.” Branch said blushing slightly as Creek complimented him.

“I’ll just go and try the last one on.” Creek said making his way back to the changing room.

“I’ll change out of this.” Branch said return he changed out of it, he placed the two suits he didn’t want over one arm, while he held onto the other one on his other hand.

Branch then waited for Creek to come out again, a short while later he did so and this suit was perfect for him in every way. Branch looked at him with an admiring look, then gave Creek a nod and said to him enthusiastically. “You look great Creek!”

“I think so too.” Creek said confidently as he turned this way and that so he could admire himself in the mirrors of the changing room. “I’ll get changed out of this and we pick the shirts and ties to go with our suits.”

“Alright.” Branch told him.

Creek went back into the changing room he returned a little while later with the two suits he didn’t want in one hand and the one he wanted in the other. Creek and Branch both handed the two suits they didn’t want over to Blossom and Creek asked. “We will need ties and shirts to go with these.”

“Of course, over here.” Blossom said taking them over to the shirts, when they arrived there, she asked them. “Did you have any colours in mind?”

“I think a green or blue for me.” Creek said stroking his hands over his two tone hair.

Branch took a few moments to think about his answer to this before saying. “I think white might work best for me.”

Blossom quickly found a white shirt for Branch and handed it across to him. “Thank you.”

She then brought out green and blue shirts to match Creek’s hair, she placed the green one next to the suit first. Instantly Branch wrinkled his nose with displeasure and said honestly to Creek. “That looks terrible.” 

“Agreed.” Creek said with a shake of his head.

Blossom put the green shirt back in the rack, she then lay the blue one beside the suit and both Branch and Creek nodded. “Now that looks much better.” Branch said with a nod.

Creek was also nodding. “Yes, that goes with it perfectly.”

Branch and Creek gathered the shirts to go with their suits and let Blossom guide them to where the ties were. There Creek chose an all purple tie in the same shade as his suit and Branch picked out one which had white and purple pinstripes on it.

With the ties now chosen the three trolls headed to the tills to pay for all of the items chosen. Blossom rung their purchases up, Creek and Branch paid for them and then made their way out of the shop. “I still have some time before I need to go back to work. Do you want to go and get something to drink and a cup cake?” Branch asked Creek a little shyly.

“I’d love to.” Creek said, feeling thrilled to get another chance to show off to the other trolls his romantic relationship with Branch.

Together they went to the nearby café, when they arrived there the two trolls made their way up to the counter to purchase what they wanted eat and drink. Branch brought a cup of tea and a chocolate cup cake. Creek ordered a strawberry milk shake and an orange cup cake. The couple then found a table, they put down their food and then sat down.

“Are you looking forwards to the ball?” Branch asked Creek conversationally.

“I am.” Creek assured him, before saying with a huge smile on his face. “It’s hard to believe that there are only two weeks to go until the hair ball. Are you looking forwards to it?”

Branch swallowed hard and said to him apprehensively. “I’m still a little bit nervous about it to be honest.”

When he heard these words from Branch Creek was instantly on the alert, he couldn’t have Branch deciding not to go to the ball or being to nervous to be seen with him, it would ruin his plans. “Don’t worry Branch you are going to be fine! Plus Poppy and I will be there with you to help you in any way we can if any problems arise.”

Branch gave him a grateful look as he said to him. “Thanks Creek I am glad to know you are willing to help me should I need it. I just want the ball to go well.”

“And it will.” Creek assured him again.

“At lease I know my dancing will be alright and that is because Guy has been giving me great lessons.” Branch told him with a small smile.

Creek had to smother the growl of anger which wanted to escape him, instead he shot Branch one of his most charming smiles. “I am sure he makes a wonderful teacher.”

“He does.” Branch confirmed not at all aware of Creek’s feelings towards Guy spending time with him.

“Has he chosen which of the girls he I going to take with him?” Creek asked deliberately, to make sure that Branch got the impression that Guy was only interested in females.

Quickly Branch shook his head. “No, I believe he was planning to ask one of the members of the snack pack to go with him.”

“Well I am sure whoever he chooses Guy will make sure they reflect well on him, he does like the spotlight.” Creek said with a shrug, this was again deliberate, he was pointing out a flaw in Guy he hoped would make Branch think him unsuitable as a potential royal mate.

These words made both of Branch’s eyebrows raise. “He is not the only one who can be a peacock some of the time. You can also be that way when you want to be.”

“That’s true, but lately I have become less this way…I hope you have noticed that?” Creek said to him in a voice he hoped conveyed that he had been trying to change for the better.

Branch gave him a nod. “I had noticed. It suites you…It makes you appear more grown up.”

Creek shrugged and shot Branch a humble look. “Well I couldn’t carry on acting like a child forever.”

“That is very true.” Branch said in agreement.

“How is your father?” Creek asked, trying to show to him that he cared about things which would affect Branch.

Branch let out a deep and sad sigh. “He is much the same. We know his time is coming, that is not easy knowledge to have…The doctors say he has a few months left at most.”

Creek reached out, he placed a hand over one of Branch’s and gave it a comforting squeeze, before saying honestly. “I can’t imagine how hard this all must be for Poppy and you.”

“It’s not easy for either of us. Though I have done my research into what will be expected of a royal funeral…It’s my way of coping.” Branch confessed to Creek.

Creek squeezed his hand again, he had to admit what was happening to Branch and Poppy right now did sound terrible and said earnestly to Branch. “Make sure to share your burden and sorrow Branch, even if you feel you can’t do so with Poppy find some troll to talk to. I am happy to offer to be the troll you can talk to or even just as a shoulder to cry on should you need it.”

“Thank you Creek, it’s nice to know that I can turn to you should I need to.” Branch said to him gratefully.

As much as Creek was using Branch to make himself more appealing to other trolls, he did truly want to be helpful to Branch in his sorrow. “No troll should go through something like this alone.”

When they finished eating and drinking, Creek and Branch left the café. “I’m afraid that I am not free again until next Saturday afternoon, would you like to meet up then?”

Quickly Creek schooled his features into those of disappointment before saying. “Really…I was hoping to see you sooner, but I know your royal duties can’t be helped…So if Saturday afternoon is when I can see you again, then Saturday afternoon it will have to be. Do you have something in mind for us to do?”

Branch shook his head as he said to Creek. “No, I just wanted to see you. Why is there something you would like to us to do together?”

When Branch asked him this question, Creek quickly came up with something romantic, but public which they could do together, his idea would deepen their relationship and make the trolls who wanted him even more eager to have him. “Yes there is. I was hoping we could go for a picnic in the golden meadow.”

To Branch this sounded wonderful and so he didn’t hesitate to say as he nodded to Creek. “A picnic in the golden meadow sounds nice.”

“Good, I am glad you like the idea. Don’t worry I’ll organise the picnic, you have enough to do and I want to spoil you.” Creek told him wanting to impress Branch and make him feel flattered and in debt to him.

“That would be wonderful.” Branch said to him gratefully.

“Where do you want to meet and at what time?” Creek enquired of him.

Branch thought about his answer to this question for a few moments before answering it. “I’ll come to your pod. I should be with you for about three. Is that alright?”

Quickly Creek gave him a nod. “That sounds great to me.”

“Well I better get going. I’ll see you next Saturday.” After he says this Branch places a kiss onto Creek’s cheek.

When he pulled back from kissing his cheek, Creek gave Branch his cutest pout and asked softly. “What no proper kiss?”

Blushing a little as Creek asked him this Branch leant back in and then kissed Creek softly on the lips. Wanting to show Branch just how amazing kissing could be Creek wound his arms around Branch, he pulled him closer and slowly deepened the kiss. 

A whine of pleasure left Branch as this happened and then he closed his eyes, before he kissed back trying to join in with the kiss to the best of his abilities. Slowly Branch embraced Creek and ran his fingers into Creek’s hair, before starting to stroke his fingers through it enjoying the feeling of the silky strands going through his fingers.

Seeing that Branch’s eyes where closed Creek quickly darted his eyes around the area they were standing in, he was thrilled to see so many of the trolls watching them with clear open interest and some where even shooting glances of envy towards Branch. Seeing all of this thrilled Creek, his plan was working perfectly, soon he would have his pick of the trolls as his life mate.

Slowly he breaks the kiss with Branch. A sigh of pleasure and disappointment left Branch and then he opened his eyes meeting those of Creek, who was looking at him with a happy smile on his face. “That was much better.” Creek told Branch with a cheeky smile.

Branch rolled his eyes at him and said to him in an affectionate voice. “You always know what you want don’t you?”

“Oh yes I do. You can’t say you didn’t enjoy my kiss because I know you did.” Creek told to him with a confident expression on his face.

“I did enjoy it very much.” Branch confessed.

Creek grinned widely at him. “Then I hope next time you’ll just kiss me good bye.”

“I’ll try, but I’m still earning Creek.” Branch tells him a nervous edge to his voice.

Realising he might have pushed to hard and made Branch uneasy over their romantic interactions, Creek quickly set about doing damage control. “I know that Branch, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t show you how to kiss me and encourage you to do so does it?”

Quietly Branch digested these words before saying. “No, it doesn’t.”

Creek addressed Branch in a reasonable voice. “I know that I am more experienced in these matters than you, so I am more than happy to guide you and if I do something you don’t like just tell me okay?”

“Okay.” Branch said softly, feeling a little silly that his inexperience was hampering his relationship with Creek.

“I’ll see you Saturday afternoon.” Creek told Branch before setting off towards his pod.

Branch staid where he was until Creek was out of sight and then made his way back to the royal pod to get ready for his duties that afternoon and night.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen:

On Tuesday Guy arrived at the royal pod right on time for the dancing lesson, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It was only a few moments before Branch answered his knock, seeing Guy there, he gestures him inside saying as he did so. “Hey Guy.”

“Hi Branch.” He said in turn as he came inside. “How did the suit shopping go?” Guy enquired politely, despite not really wanting to know the answer to this question.

“Oh, it went well. I don’t think I’d want to ware deep purple all the time…But I don’t think it looks as bad on me as I had been worried about it being. I’ll admit you were right to tell me not to worry about that fact. Creek is going to look ever so handsome in that colour, I’m sure he’ll have a lot of trolls asking him to dance and that they are going to envy me for being his date for the night.” Branch told him with a slight sigh of delight towards the end.

Guy hid the pain that hearing that dreamy sigh caused him by forcing a smile onto his face and saying jovially. “I’m glad to hear I was right about the colour. Well then let’s get your dancing lesson underway. I thought we could continue on with the waltz.”

“That sounds good to me. I want my first dance to be as polished as I can make it.” Branch said to him, before heading over to a music system and pressing play. “I have some good waltz music ready for us.”

As the soft orchestral music started up Branch came back over to Guy, he bowed to him, then held a hand out to Guy and said formally. “Will you dance with me?”

Guy bowed back before answering him. “I would be honoured to dance with you your majesty.” Guy slipped his hand into Branch’s, carefully Branch closed his hand around Guys, then gently but firmly drew him in and began to dance the waltz with him. 

“Your steps are much smoother this time.” Guy told him honestly as he concentrated on their dance.

“Thank you. I have been mentally going over them as mush as I possibly can and practicing the steps on my own in my room before bed.” Branch told him blushing slightly as he admitted this to Guy. 

He was glad that Poppy had taken Peppy out to see the doctor today, meaning there was no one in the pod other than Guy to see if he made an idiot of himself as they practiced. Branch also trusted Guy not to tell any of the other trolls if he made a complete mess of his dance steps.

“It shows.” Guy told him truthfully.

This compliment made Branch blush, but despite his embracement he managed to ask Guy. “What do you think I should learn after this?”

Guy thought about this question for a new moments before saying to Branch. “I think it would be wise to see what other dance moves you have for the faster passed music that is played in between the slower romantic tunes.”

“Do you think I have time before the ball to learn better steps for those parts of the ball, if mine aren’t good enough?” Branch inquired of Guy with worry clear in his voice.

“I am sure that we can manage to improve those you know between us before then Branch and I am more than happy to show you some good steps if you need them” Guy assures him with a gentle smile.

Branch felt relief trickle through him, he knew that if Guy was saying this to him then everything would be alright, Guy would never let him make a fool of himself and this was something which Branch found comforting as well as encouraging.

When the song they where dancing to ended Branch drew away from Guy. Quickly Guy smothered the sigh of disappointment which wanted to escape him as Branch left his arms. “Since I seem to have learnt the waltz reasonably well, shall we try to help me learn better moves and polish those I do have?”

“Yes lets. Do you have some good, fast paced music we can dance to?” Guy asked him curiously.

Branch nodded and said to Guy. “I put some aside in case we needed it for any reason.” After telling him this Branch went over to the sound system, he changed the music to a different tape and pressed play, sure enough a high energy music filled the pod.

Once he was back with Guy Branch started to dance to the best of his abilities. Guy gently corrected a few of his steps and when Branch had showed him all of the ones he knew. Guy then demonstrated to Branch some new ones, which Branch did his up most to copy.

Guy and Branch spent the rest of his lesson going over these steps and polishing up the new ones which Guy had shown to him. Some of the steps Branch learnt quite quickly, others he struggled with and knew that he would need to practice more in order to get them right.

All to soon for Guy’s liking his time with Branch came to an end, he hoped they could have another lesson soon and was very much looking forwards to camping out with him this Thursday. Branch went across the pod back to the music system, he turned off the music, then returned to Guy and said to him gratefully. “Thank you for the lesson Guy.”

“You are very welcome Branch. Will we be able to have another lesson before we go camping on Thursday?” Guy asked him curiously.

Branch shook his head as he said to Guy. “Unfortunately, not. Will you mind if we practice while we are camping?”

“No, I don’t mind.” Guy assured him smiling at Branch as he did so.

“Good I am glad.” Branch said to him with relief clear in his voice.

Guy made his way towards the door, Branch followed him across the pod and when they reached the door Guy turned to him and said. “I’ll see you Thursday then.”

“Yes. I’ll meet you at our usual spot at the same time as always.” Branch told him.

“I look forwards to it.” Guy said to Branch with a large smile on his face.

Branch opened the door to the pod, Guy made his way outside, he set off towards home, his thoughts full of Branch and how wonderful it had felt to hold him in his arms. Guy knew that without a doubt he would be spending the rest of the day making up stories in his head of them being together as a couple. Guy was also well aware of the fact that he would also dream about dancing with Branch at the ball and being the only troll to do so when he went to bed tonight.

When Guy reached home he made his way inside and sat down on the sofa, he had to admit that lately the stories he made up in his head about himself and Branch felt so real Guy wanted to scrapbook them down so he didn’t ever forget them, but Guy was to afraid that some troll would find his stories and either mock him or tell Branch, which would cause him to lose Branch. 

Letting out a deep sigh Guy decided the best thing he could do was do something to distract himself from thinking about Branch and how much he loved him. Guy forcefully turned his thoughts onto which one of the girls of the snack pack he should ask to go with him to the hair ball. The twins where out because of their connected hair and Suki would be occupied with the music for the night. This only left Smidge and Poppy as possible dates. 

Guy thought about asking Smidge, but he knew she had a crush on Milton and wasn’t sure if she would say yes because of that crush and he couldn’t help but feel it would be wrong to ask Smidge when she liked someone else. He could ask Poppy, he knew Branch wouldn’t object to him doing so and Guy felt sure she would say yes. Guy decided that the next time he saw Poppy he would ask her to go with him to the hair ball.

As much as he hated wearing clothes at the best of times Guy knew he needed to ware something to the formal occasion. Being the organised troll that he was Guy had already chosen what he was going to ware to the ball, a white pair of button up cuffs, a white collar and a silver tie.

Guy had brought all of the things that he would need for going camping with Branch and had already made sure that it was all packed for Thursday. He was looking forwards to their night together, despite the fact that not being able to act on his feelings for Branch would be like torture for him. It was times like this that Guy wished he had not fallen in love with Branch, but at the same time he wouldn’t wish to love any other troll, as to him Branch was the most handsome and wonderful troll in the tribe.

Guy wondered why none of the other trolls could see just how amazing and good looking Branch was despite his grey colouring. It seemed to him that the rest of the tribe was very short sighted to only judge Branch on his surface appearance and overwhelming desire to keep them safe rather than looking at Branch more closely. He was also glad that they had not bothered to look closer at Branch because it had meant they had missed a diamond in the rough and where only just starting to realise what they had overlooked when it came to Branch.  
With a deep sigh Guy pushed all of these thoughts to one side, he got up and then started to get on with what he needed to do for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen:

When Thursday came around Branch was occupied with making sure that he had everything which he would need for camping out with Guy tonight. He had packed snack food for both of them, including the bag which Poppy had given him which contained Guy and himself would need in order to make s’mores. 

As he always did now when he went out on Thursdays Branch made sure there was a messenger bug on hand in case he was needed by his family or the tribe for any reason.

Branch slung on his backpack, then made his way to their meeting point, he was the first of them to arrive and so Branch waited for Guy to arrive. His wait was not a long one and he soon heard a familiar voice calling his name. “Branch!”

Quickly he turned in that direction, seeing Guy waving to him Branch waved back. “Hey!”

“Hi. Sorry did I keep you waiting long?” Guy asked him politely.

“No, you didn’t.” Branch told him reassuringly, before asking. “Shall we get going then?”

“Yes let’s.” Guy said with a wide smile.

Together they set off towards the glow falls, as they walked Guy addressed Branch. “Have you been practicing your dancing at all?”

Branch gave him a nod, but blushed at the same time. “I have been, but only in my room as I feel a little bit shy about dancing in front of my sister and father. I know they wouldn’t laugh at me if was bad at dancing and I know the whole tribe is going to be watching me at the ball, but for some reason I just can’t help but want to hide my dancing from every troll other than you at the moment.”

Guy felt so very proud that moment. Guy knew he needed to encourage Branch to be more confident in his dancing. “Your dancing isn’t bad Branch, trust me. You just need some polish and we are handling that well between us. By the time the hair ball comes in two weeks’ time you will be well and truly ready for it.”

“Are you sure?” Branch inquired of him nervously.

Quickly Guy nodded to him and said in an authoritative voice. “I am very sure.”

Having absolute faith in Guy Branch felt some of his concern leaving him and confidence coming to take its place. “I am looking forwards to do some more practicing tonight.” Branch told Guy honestly.

“As am I.” Guy assured him.

They walked together quietly through the forest for a few moments before Guy said conversationally to Branch. “I was thinking of asking Poppy to go with me to the hair ball as my date. I hope that you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind. Are you asking her as a friend as you intended?” Branch asked him.

Guy gave him a nod. “I am.”

“Then all I ask is you make sure my sister knows that. I wouldn’t want her to go with you under the misapprehension that you have romantic feelings for her when you don’t actually have them.” Branch said to Guy in a serious voice.

Guy completely understood Branch’s protectiveness of his sister, and it pleased him to know that he was just as protective of Poppy as she was of him. “Don’t worry I will make sure that Poppy knows that we are just going to the ball together as friends.”

Branch gave Guy a grateful look. “Thank you. I wouldn’t want to see Poppy get hurt.”

“I understand that completely.” Guy told him assured him.

When they reached the glow falls they set their back packs down and Branch asked Guy. “Will you need me to help you with putting up your tent?”

“Yes please, I have no idea what I am doing.” Guy admitted to him blushing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” Branch told him as he started to put his own tent up. Once he had finished with his own tent Branch turned to Guy. “Let’s get your tent up. Where would you like it?”

“Next to yours if that is okay.” Guy told him gesturing to the space beside Branch’s.

With a nod Branch carefully get out the tent, he showed Guy how to put it up and in no time at all the second tent had joined the first. “There!” Branch said taking a step back to admire his work.

“Perfect!” Guy said with awe and joy in his voice.

Branch gave a nod of satisfaction before saying. “Right let’s set up our fire and then we can move onto other things.”

Together the two male trolls set about gathering up firewood, they carefully built their fire, lit it and then sat down beside it, side by side. As Branch lit the fire for them, Guy let out a sigh of satisfaction. “This is wonderful. It’s so quiet…I’ve never heard such silence before.”

“Yeah I love it too. There is always noise in the troll tree even at night…I mean let’s face it trolls can’t go for more than what one night without a party?” Branch asked with dry sarcasm, but a small smile turning up his lips.

Guy now used to what passed for Branch’s humour laughed before saying. “It is true.”

“I’d love to introduce them to the joys of this kind of quiet, but I think they would go crazy.” Branch told him with eyes that held laughter.

“Yeah that’s true they probably would.” Guy admitted with another chuckle imagining the trolls all twitching on the ground unable to stand being quiet or sitting still.

“You know I am quite impressed that you have managed to get used to it.” Branch told him honestly.

Guy shot him a smile as he said. “You where great at showing me how to enjoy it.”

Branch looked over at the falls. “Creek and I at least share the enjoyment of quiet time. Though I am not sure he would enjoy the falls in the same way as we do.”

“Probably not…But he might learn to enjoy seeing nature the way you do.” Guy told him with a small shrug.

Branch gave a nod of agreement. “Your right that is possible. I’ll be honest I’m not sure how well I am going to come to love yoga and meditation.”

“Give yourself time, your both at the start of your relationship after all.” Guy said to him with honesty.

“True, true. When did you become so wise about relationships?” Branch inquired of Guy.

This question was met with a small shrug followed by a knowing look from Guy. “Well I have had more romantic relationships than you.”

Branch couldn’t stop the chuckle which escaped him this time. “Practically every troll, except maybe the kids have had more romantic relationships than me.”

The two male trolls looked at each other, Guy laughed, Branch chuckled then turned towards the falls and said to him. “Ah it’s getting dark enough to see the glow from the falls properly again.”

Guy followed his gaze, he let out a sigh of appreciation. “Oh wow, this is amazing.”

Branch slid his eyes towards Guy, it made him feel warm inside to see the expression of awe and pleasure on his face as he watched the falls. “I am glad you like it.”

“Like it…I love it, the falls are so beautiful.” Guy told him in a soft honest voice.

“Yeah they are.” Branch agreed in a whisper.

Together they sat side by side in silence enjoying the beauty of the falls. Neither of them felt at all uncomfortable with this silence which was around them. The fire was keeping them warm, slowly it grew darker, the stars came out one by one. 

Reluctantly Guy turned his gaze away from the falls and onto Branch. “It’s getting pretty late and we haven’t done any dance practice.”

“That’s alright, this…This was better than dance practice…It’s good to take a night off to be just me once in a while. So do you still want to make s’mores?” Branch asked Guy curiously.

“Are you kidding of course I do!” Guy exclaimed with absolute joy.

Branch fished out of the backpack the ingredients for making them. “Here you go.”

“You packed what we would need?” Guy asked of him shocked.

“Actually I asked Poppy to get what we would need…I knew you really wanted to and since I had no idea what we would need I asked and she was happy to oblige me.” Branch said to him holding a bag out towards to Guy.

Guy accepted the bag, he looked inside, Guy was happy to see that inside was all that he would need to make s’mores and exclaimed with delight. “Yes! Perfect!”

Together they made s’mores, Branch had to admit it was quite interesting to make them and they did taste good. “These are actually quite tasty.”

Guy grinned at him. “See I told you this would be fun.”

“I am not saying it was fun, just that they are tasty.” Branch told him in a dry voice and a grumpy expression in place on his face.

“That face your pulling isn’t fooling me.” Guy said to him before giving him a playful shove and a grin.

Branch shook his head and gave him a small smile. “You know me way to well.”

“True I do.” Guy said to him before turning his attention back to the falls which looked even brighter now it was fully dark.

Branch turned his own attention to the glowing water and sat contentedly eating his s’mores, this he felt was bliss and he wouldn’t change the night in any way. “You know Branch it’s nice to see you this relaxed.”

“I guess time off is good for me.” Branch said with a careless shrug. “It’s getting quite late, do you want to turn in for the night?”

“Where did all that time go?” Guy asked, before he stretched and gave Branch a nod. “I think your right, it is time to get some sleep.” Guy got up and made his way over to his tent. “Night Branch.”

“Night Guy, sleep well.” Branch said in return, before making sure to put the fire completely out and then head to his own tent for the night.

 

When Branch woke up in the morning he could instantly tell from the amount of light in his tent that it was still quiet early. Branch got up from his sleeping bag, he dressed, stretched, then made his way out of the tent into the clearing by the falls. It was a lovely morning, Branch gathered some wild berries from around the edge of the clearing for breakfast, for both himself and Guy. Branch did a few morning exercises as he always did at home, then he settled down on the grass and waited for Guy to join him.

Guy emerged from his tend some time later, he stretched, then smiled at the sight of Branch waiting for him. He took the time to add this image to the others he had collected of him, before calling out cheerfully to him. “Morning Branch!”

Branch turned to him and called back. “Morning Guy!”

Guy walked over to him and asked. “So, what’s for breakfast?”

“You’re just assuming I got us both breakfast why?” Branch asked him with sarcasm.

“Because I know you would make sure we both have something to eat this morning.” Guy told him with a knowing smile.

“Well you are right. I picked us both a selection of the edible berries.” Branch said holding a bowl of berries out towards Guy.

The smile on Guy’s face grew wider, he walked over to Branch, he sat down beside him, accepted the bowl from Branch, saying as he did so. “Thanks Branch.”

“Your welcome.” Branch said to him before tucking into his berry selection.

Guy hummed with pleasure. “Um, these are nice.”

“I am glad you are enjoying them, it’s a mixture of fluff, gilded, glitter and rainbow berries.” Branch told him popping another berry into his mouth.

They both enjoyed their berries in silence. When Guy finished eating, he turned to Branch and said to him with sincerity. “I hope we can do this again soon.”

“It would be nice, but I have no idea when I might get time for that…Unfortunately things are going to be hectic for me for some time to come.” Branch told him, sighing deeply and looking into the distance.

Guy lay a hand on his arm and spoke to Branch in a confident voice. “Your going to do just fine Branch. I don’t care how long it will be before we get to do this again. I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed this experience and wanted us to go camping together once more.”

“I’m happy to know you had a good time. I am seeing Creek this Saturday, but I have time Sunday morning for a dance lesson if you have time then too.” Branch said to Guy.

Guy shook his head. “I’m visiting my mother Sunday. I do have time Monday afternoon though.”

Mentally Branch checked over what he had to do Monday before giving Guy a nod. “I have a window in my schedule from one until three on Monday will that be alright?”

“That will be great.” Guy told Branch with a wide smile. “I guess we had better be packing up and heading back to the troll tree.”

Branch let out a deep sigh. “Yes we had. I’ll miss the peace and your company…But reality calls.”

“Indeed it does.” Guy said his own reluctance to go back to the village clear in his voice.

They both stood up and started to carefully disassemble their camp site so as to leave things as close to how they had found it when they had arrived. Once Branch and Guy where done, they checked one last time for anything they might have missed and when they found nothing the pair set off back to the troll tree.

Guy and Branch walked back to the troll tree in a companionable silence, when they arrived in the central space of the village Guy turned to Branch and addressed him. “Thank you for a wonderful time. I look forwards to the dancing lesson Monday.”

“So do I. Have a good time at your mothers.” Branch said to him in turn.

Having said what they wanted to, to each other Guy and Branch both set off back to their homes, as they walked their minds on their time together and on the next time they would be spending time together.


	18. Chapter eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Branch was smiling slightly as he made his way to Creek’s pod on Saturday afternoon, he was very much looking forwards to going on his first picnic and getting a break from all the planning which was going into the hair ball. 

As the pod came into sight, he could see that Creek was waiting outside for him with a picnic basket hanging off of one arm and a blanket tucked under the other. When Branch reached his side, he addressed Creek in a friendly voice. “Do you want me to carry either the blanket or basket?”

“The blanket please.” Creek told him with a smile.

Carefully Branch took the blanket from him and then held his free hand out to Creek, he smiled at Branch and slid his hand into his. “So where are we going for our picnic?” Branch asked him curiously.

“I thought we could go to the meadow.” Creek said to him as they started to walk through the village towards the meadow.

“Oh that will be nice I love the meadow.” Branch said to him with pleasure in his voice.

On their way to the meadow, Creek could see many trolls watching them and he felt thrilled that so many eyes were on him. When they reached the meadow Creek found what he felt was a perfect a spot under a tree and screened by some bushes. “This will be perfect.” Creek told Branch.

With a nod to him, Branch spread out the blanket and sat down on it. Creek placed the picnic basket to one side of the blanket and then sat down beside Branch. “I missed you the past few days.” Creek said to him seductively.

“Oh did you?” Branch said in a breathless voice.

“Yes.” Creek told Branch, before kissing him on the lips.

Branch hummed with delight, warmth spread through his insides and he slowly started to kiss Creek back. Encouraged on by this positive reaction from Branch Creek moved a little closer to him, he placed on hand to Branch’s hair and started to stroke over it. This sent a shudder of pleasure through Branch and drew a moan from him.

This noise sent unexpected desire surging through Creek, he deepened the kiss, at the same time Creek used hid other hand to pull up Branch’s shirt and stroked over the skin of Branch’s chest. Branch broke the kiss he let out a deep groan of pleasure, which sent another unexpected wave of desire thundering through Creek.

Creek had never had such powerful reactions to another troll before now, he knew that it would be very easy for this situation to get out of control. Creek was surprised to discover that right now there was part of him which really didn’t care about losing control. He ignored this part of himself for now, Creek continued to run his hands over Branch’s chest determined to show off to him just how good he was at giving pleasure.

Branch moaned again, he arched into Creek’s hands, he felt like he was burning inside, but in a nice way rather than a painful way. Branch had never felt like this before and he couldn’t put into words how exquisitely torturous all of this was. He softly kissed Creek on the lips, when he hummed encouragingly Branch kissed him a little harder, gently teasing his mouth open, experimentally Branch licked his tongue over Creek’s lips.

Creek was very surprised, but also thrilled by Branch doing this, to encourage him to continue on he hummed in pleasure and pushed his tongue back against Branch’s. As their tongues touched Creek and Branch both whined in delight. They slowly began to explore the hot havens of each other’s mouths with their tongues and causing both Branch and Creek to moan in pleasure.

Slowly Creek moved his hands round from Branch’s chest onto his back and began to stroke over it. Branch hummed in delight, he returned this gesture hoping that Creek would like it as he did, Branch was pleased when Creek moaned softly.

The two of them where loving what they where doing together and spent quiet some time enjoying kissing each other in this way. For Branch this being his first time he was still feeling his way, but he could tell from the positive way in which Creek was responding to him that he wasn’t doing a badly.

Slowly they broke the kiss, both of them where breathing erratically, but where full of pleasure at the same time. When Branch managed to catch his breath at last, he spoke to Creek. “That was amazing.”

“Yes, it was.” Creek said in agreement.

Blushing slightly Branch did his shirt back up and tucked it back in, then leant into Creek and placed his head onto his shoulder. Creek didn’t say anything about Branch doing his shirt back up, instead he put an arm around Branch’s shoulders and held him close. 

Next weekend was going to be the hair ball, Creek had already been considering which one of the trolls he had seen eyeing him lately would be the one to be blessed with being his mate. At the moment Creek was considering several female and male trolls, one of whom was Suki.

After sitting like this together for some time, they moved apart, together Branch and Creek unpacked the basket and then they started to tuck into the picknick which Creek had brought with them. “That was wonderful.” Branch told Creek with a satisfied tone to his voice.

Creek smiled at him with an expression of self satisfaction on his face and said in a teasing tone of voice. “I know I make mean sandwiches.”

Branch shook his head with amusement as he said to Creek. “Only you could boast about your sandwich making prowess.”

“Hey, if you have a talent why not flaunt it?” Creek asked him with a smirk.

“Really, you’re going to flaunt that talent?” Branch inquired sarcastically.

The smirk on Creek’s face grew. “Sure why not? If you don’t praise my own talents then no one else will.”

Branch rolled his eyes at Creek. “Maybe, you could be humbler and wait for some troll to notice your talents?”

“Oh please, I’d be waiting forever if I did that. Trolls are nothing if not talented, sometimes you need to boast of your own skills to get noticed.” Creek told him in a sensible voice.

Branch had to admit that Creek had a point, trolls where very talented and it could be hard to be noticed by others because of this. Still Branch was well aware that Creek could tend to be more of a show off than other trolls, but he accepted it as part of Creek. Branch just hoped that Creek’s tendency to be a show off wouldn’t end up hurting him in some way.

“The day is getting on. I best get you back so you don’t miss any of your duties.” Creek said to Branch infusing regret into his voice as he spoke.

Branch sighed deeply, he didn’t really want to go back, but knew that he had to. “Yes, you are right I had better go back.”

“I’ll pack up here. Will I be able to see you before the hair ball?” Creek inquired of him curiously.

Sadly, Branch shook his head. “Unfortunately no. I will come to your pod to pick you up, as I have to be there quiet early I’d need to pick you up, it will need to be around six is that alright?” Branch asked of him with some concern in his voice.

Quickly Creek nodded to him. “Of course it’s fine Branch, I understand that you need to be there before all of the other trolls so you can welcome them to the ball.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Branch said to him gratefully, he then gave Creek a hug and kissed him for a moment before heading back off towards the royal pod.

 

Branch had a few more dancing lessons with Guy over the next week before the hair ball, but they were all snatched in the few spare hours between Branch’s duties and the organising of the ball. Guy was pleased to see Branch improving his dancing ability during their lessons and he felt sure that Branch would be able to dance well enough for the ball. Guy had to admit he was rather hoping that he could continue to give Branch dancing lessons even after the hair ball was over.

After one of their lessons Branch turned to Guy and said to him with a touch of concern to his voice. “Can I show you my suit for the ball? I’m still a bit concerned about it.”

“Of course you can.” Guy told him thrilled to be getting a glimpse of Branch in his suit.

“Thanks.” Branch said gratefully, before he left the room to change.

It was a few moments before Branch returned and when he did Guy’s eyes went wide. “Wow…You where worried about being seen in this?” Branch said nothing in answer to this question and just nodded and so Guy said. “I can’t see why you would be. You look amazing Branch.”

Branch looked down at himself and then to Guy before asking hesitantly. “I do?”

“You really do.” Guy assured him.

These words drew a sigh of relief from Branch. “Good. I’m so nervous. I want to look my best for this ball.”

“Of course you do.” Guy said to Branch with understanding. “Trust me, no troll is going to be able to find fault with your clothes.”

“That’s relieving to hear, the last thing I need is for Nova Swift to say something negative about my clothes.” Branch told him.

“I can understand that, she has a lot of influence over troll’s fashion and taste.” Guy said with a nod to him and then said to him. “But really you can trust me on this, you look handsome. You never know Nova might like your look and it will be the next big troll fashion.”

These words drew a small smile from Branch. “I doubt that, but thank you for the compliment. I should go change back I wouldn’t want to damage the suit before the ball.” Quickly Branch returned to his room to change back into his normal clothes.

When he returned Branch sat down on the sofa next to Guy, he didn’t know why but Branch found it much easier to talk to Guy about his worries over the ball than to Creek. “I’m just terrified that something is going to manage to go wrong. No matter how hard I plan and prepare.”

“Branch trust me, you’ve planned to the best of your abilities. I feel sure that if something goes wrong Poppy and you will somehow be able to manage. I will be there too and I’ll help in any way I can and I am sure the rest of the snack pack will be more than happy to help you as well.” Guy told him confidently.

“Thank you Guy. You’re a great friend.” Branch said to Guy gratefully.

Guy gave him a bright smile, as much as he hated being in the friend zone when it came to Branch, he could never be upset when spending time with the troll he loved.

Guy felt rather sorry for Branch over the next week, he was running around all over the place trying to make sure that the hair ball will be perfect. Guy had to admit that for the first time he got an idea of what it must be like to be a royal troll, it was clearly a lot of work. He was therefore happy to hep Branch and Poppy with anything they asked of him. Working with them on the hair ball made Guy decided that from now on he would make sure to let both Branch and Poppy know how grateful he was for all of the work that they did for the tribe.

Guy was still very hopeful that he would be able to dance with Branch on the night of the ball. He just hoped that he would be able to be brave enough to ask for that dance with Creek at his side.


	19. Chapter nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

Branch finished putting on his suit for the ball, he made sure it was all smoothed down, and once he was happy with his suite Branch put on his tie. With this done Branch turned his attention to his hair, he reached for his brush and ran it through his wild black locks in an attempt to tame them. Happy that he now looked his best for the hair ball Branch made his way out of his room and into the main room of the pod.

Poppy wasn’t there yet, but Peppy was, he smiled widely at the sight of Branch from his seat in a large comfortable chair. “You look very handsome tonight Branch.”

“Thank you father.” Branch said to him gratefully, before asking. “Do you think Poppy will be ready before I need to go and pick Creek up?”

Peppy gave a thoughtful hum and then gave him a nod. “I think so.”

“What are your plans for tonight father?” Branch asked Peppy with genuine interest.

“I thought I would read for a while and then head to bed…I seem to get tired earlier now.” Peppy told him with a deep sigh. “I hope that the both of you will tell me all about the ball tomorrow, I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

“Of course, we will tell you about the ball.” Branch promised him faithfully.

Poppy came out of her room, as she came into the main room of the pod, both Peppy and Branch turned to look at her. Poppy was dressed in a floor length pink glittering, strapless dress, her hair had been swept up into an elegant bun which was held in place with hair pins topped with sparkling pink gems. “You look beautiful Poppy.” Branch told her honestly.

“Branch is right Poppy, you are absolutely beautiful.” Peppy told her truthfully.

Poppy smiled at them both. “Thank you both. You look very handsome tonight Branch.”

“Thanks Poppy.” Branch said to her gratefully. “I better head off to pick Creek up. I’ll see you at the ball Poppy.”

“Yes. I’ll be there. Guy will be here to get me soon.” Poppy assured him.

Branch made his way out of the pod and to Creek’s. When he arrived there, Branch knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it. A few moments after his knock Creek opened the door. Even though Branch had seen Creek in his suit, his breath was stolen away by how handsome Creek looked tonight.

“You look wonderful.” Branch told Creek.

“Thank you Branch.” Creek told him, with a wide smile, as he came out of his pod and locked the door to his home behind him. 

Branch didn’t notice that Creek did not return his compliment, but instead just accepted as though it was his right to receive such words from the other troll. Branch held his arm out to Creek and asked him gallantly. “Shall we?”

Creek accepted his arm. “Yes let’s.”

Together they set off for the clearing at the base of the troll tree where the hair ball was going to be held tonight. As they arrived at the clearing Branch quickly looked around checking all of the decorating had been done to his specification.

“Wow, this place looks amazing.” Creek told Branch honestly as he took in the clearing, which was lit by hundreds of multi coloured lanterns, which were shaped and filled with glass coloured like flower buds, each one of which hung from leafy vine stands of different heights. There was a clear dancefloor area, edged with tables and chairs for trolls to sit at, to one side of the floor was a buffet table which groaned under the weight of the food and the large full punch bowl and its many glasses.

“Where did you get those lanterns?” Creek asked in an awed and curious voice.

“I made them a long time ago, I thought they would be perfect for the ball and so I got them from the bunker and put them to use. Do you like them?” Branch asked him with uncertainty.

“I think they are one of the most beautiful things I have seen. I am sure all of the trolls are going to want them for their homes.” Creek told him with sincerity.

Branch blushed slightly. “Well now I am King I doubt I will have time to make any more of them.”

Creek let out a regretful sigh. “That’s a shame.”

“Ah here comes Suki!” Branch announced with relief.

Suki lifted her hand in greeting as she said with enthusiasm. “Hey guys! This place looks great!”

Branch pointed to a clear spot on one side of the dancefloor and said to her. “You can set up over there.”

“Thanks Branch.” Suki told him gratefully as she carefully directed her bug to the area which Branch had just pointed out to her. Suki chose her first piece of music for the night, which was a gentle melodic piece, this would allow the guests to arrive and chat with each other for a while before they started to dance for the night.

Poppy and Guy came into the clearing arm in arm, they looked around with wide eyes and awed expressions on their faces. When Guy and Poppy reached where Branch and Creek where standing Poppy addressed Branch in an amazed tone of voice. “Even though I helped to plan this…I never thought the hair ball could look this magical.”

“It really does look amazing.” Guy told Branch with a wide smile.

Branch felt relief fill him, he was glad to hear that they had all liked the way the hair ball had turned out and this gave Branch hope that the rest of the trolls would also be impressed by his first hair ball. “I am glad to hear that so many of you approve.”

“I’m sure the whole tribe will love it.” Poppy enthused with utter belief in her voice.

“Speaking of the rest of the trolls, they should be arriving soon.” Branch said to them with a hint of concern to his voice.

Guy noticed that Branch was worried and tried to help him feel less nervous. “Everything is going to be fine Branch, don’t worry.”

“I can’t help it.” Branch told him fretfully.

Poppy lay a hand onto one of Branch’s arms and said to him calmly. “Guy is right everything is going to be wonderful. Now take a deep calming breath and let it out.”

Branch did as Poppy directed, after doing so for a few moments he felt much calmer. “I can do this.”

“Yes you can.” Creek told him firmly, taking one of Branch’s hands in his and giving it a comforting squeeze. “Here come the firsts guests.”

Branch took a deep breath and then stepped forwards to greet the first of the many guests. This took the next few hours, Branch was pleased that Poppy, Guy and Creek stayed with him and Creek had even brought water to him throughout this prosses.

When the last of the trolls had arrived, Branch let out a relived sigh, before turning to Guy, Creek and Poppy and asking them. “How did I do?”

“You were perfect.” Poppy told him reassuringly.

Guy gave him a nod from her side. “You where every inch the King.”

Creek nodded in agreement and said to him with a smile on his face. “You were very regal. You clearly made a good impression on the other trolls.”

“Good I am glad to hear that.” Branch said with relief clear in his voice. Branch looked over at the dance floor, Suki gave him the signal that it was time to start, with a nod he then looked back to Creek and held a hand out towards him. “Well it’s time for the opening dance, are you ready to dance with me?”

“Yes I am.” Creek assured Branch, as he took his hand in his.

Together they went out onto the dance floor, as a romantic slow song started to play Branch took Creek into his arms and they started to waltz. The other trolls watched them as they danced, they were all admiring the handsome couple and a lot of the trolls where surprised by how well Branch was dancing.

Creek was thrilled to see how openly ever troll was admiring them, but especially himself. As they danced together, he surreptitiously looked over Branch’s shoulder to see which trolls where watching him and what ones he might decide to peruse. Suki and Cybil where the two trolls that Creek was now most focused on as being his life partner, after all they both have a lot in common and had they had known each other for quite some time. 

All Creek felt that all he had to do was make his choice between the two of them once he was done with Branch and he felt sure that Cybil and Suki would both be competing with each other in order to win him as their mate hopefully making his choice easy.

When this dance ended Creek and Branch left the dance floor and made their way over to where the rest of the snack pack were standing. Suki put on some high energy music and the trolls thronged onto the dance floor.

It wasn’t long before a troll came over to ask Creek to dance, he made a great show of being reluctant to leave Branch’s side but still allowed himself to be taken out onto the dance floor.

Branch watched him go feeling hurt that Creek wanted to dance with other trolls, while at the same time trying to be understanding that he didn’t own Creek and he deserved to be able to dance with other trolls. Branch couldn’t help but think this idea would be easier for him to handle if he was being asked to dance himself, but at the moment the focus of most of the trolls seemed to be firmly on Creek.

Seeing the way that Branch was being basically ignored in favour of Creek, who was lapping up all of the attention like he alone deserved it annoyed Guy a great deal.

Before Guy could ask Branch to dance with him Fuzzbert was already taking Branch out onto the dance floor, they where dancing to the upbeat music. After the song finished Fuzzbert and Branch came back and Poppy smiled around at them and made a suggestion to them all. “Hey why don’t we all hit the floor together?”

This proposition was met with cheers of delight, and together the friends went out onto the dance floor and spent some time dancing together. They only left the dance floor when Suki once more put on a slow romantic song for all of the couples at the ball.

Guy decided now was the time to ask Branch to dance with him, so he walked over to Branch, Guy held a hand out to him and asked Branch politely. “Would you dance with me?”

Accepted his hand and smiled at him widely as he said to Guy. “I’d love to.”

As Guy and Branch danced the waltz together they started to draw many glances from the other trolls as it was clear that not only did they dance well together, but that Branch and Guy looked great together.

Branch felt so relaxed in Guy’s arms, he found that he was no longer as bothered about the fact that Creek was going form partner to partner and not seeming to care that he was there as his date. Branch shot Guy a small smile. “Thank you for dancing with me.”

“Your welcome. After the work you put into making tonight perfect and practicing your dancing you deserve to be out on the dance floor.” Guy told him with honesty, while at the same time trying to hide how much he loved Branch and wanted to be at his side not just for now, but forever.

When romantic the song ended Guy and Branch left the dancefloor arm in arm, seeing them like this sent anger surging through Creek, he couldn’t allow them to be together it would ruin his plans. Creek made his way off of the dance floor and over to where Branch was standing talking with the snack pack. “Hello Branch, would you like to dance with me again?” He asked him politely.

Creek filled with pleasure when Branch instantly turned to him with pleasure in his eyes and said. “Of course, I’d like to.”

As he escorted Branch out onto the dance floor, he shot Guy a gloating look, which he quickly smoothed off of his face and joined Branch dancing to the cheerful music which Suki was currently playing. 

After this dance Creek and Branch returned to where the snack pack where hanging out together. Branch spent the next few hours dancing with various trolls as tradition dictated for such events. Eventually he managed to get back to the snack pack, Branch said to them with a rub of his tummy. “I’m starving, shall we head to the buffet?”

“Sounds good to me!” Poppy said cheerfully.

“YEAH!” Exclaimed Smidge before charging off to the tables at full speed.

Branch shook his head in amusement while the others laughed openly at Smidge’s clear excitement for food. They followed her over to the buffet, when they arrived there Smidge already had a plate piled high with food. They all picked up plates and chose food for themselves, but no where near as much as Smidge was consuming.

After they had finished the food they all returned to the party, Branch spent the rest the party dancing with various trolls, he also danced once more with Guy, then with Creek for one more dance and then for the last dance of the ball.

Branch and Creek made sure after the ball was over that everything was left ready to be tied up the next day, that there was no lost property and also no guests who had somehow fallen asleep at the party. Once they were happy everything as it should be Branch turned to Creek and asked him. “Would you like me to walk you back to your pod?”

Creek nodded to him. “Yes, I would like that very much.” Creek took Branch’s hand and as they walked back to his pod he addressed him. “I had a great time tonight. I’ve never danced with so many trolls before.”

“Yes I could see you were very popular.” Branch told him, feeling passiveness over Creek rising up inside him again, he quickly pushed this feeling back down as Creek was not yet his.

When they arrived at the pod, Branch leant in and kissed Creek softly, but fully on the lips. Quickly Creek returned the kiss, before he could stop himself from over thinking what he was doing Creek pulled Branch inside and started to peel off his jacket.

As Creek kissed him, he hummed with pleasure, this morphed into a moan of pleasure when Creek started to take off his jacket. Branch started returning the kiss, delighted when Creek whined with enjoyment, he broke the kiss and started to pull him along the hallway towards his bedroom. 

Branch didn’t even think to fight Creek as he dragged him through the pod, though worry and embracement did coarse through him as they entered the bedroom. As if he knew Branch was feeling hesitant, Creek kissed him again, he then drew him over to the bed and sat them on the side of the bed where they continued to kiss.


	20. Chapter twenty

Chapter Twenty:

Eventually Creek broke this kiss, carefully he took off Branch’s tie, then unbuttoned his shirt, before pulling it off throwing both of them onto the floor and laying his hands onto the grey skin of his chest. He was very surprised by how soft Branch’s skin was and just how toned Branch was, Creek had never seen another troll with a chest and arms this well sculpted with muscle. 

Part of Creek knew that doing this with Branch was probably going to be a bad idea, but at the same time there was another part of him which felt it would be great to be able to boast to his chosen mate that he had divested their King of his virginity and it was to this part of his thoughts to which Creek decided to listen.

Creek quickly took off his own, jacket, tie and shirt, then chucked them on the floor to join Branch’s cloths before going back to kissing Branch demandingly, and he was thrilled when Branch quickly surrendered to him with a soft moan. Happy that Branch would let him do whatever he wanted to him right now, Creek between fiery kisses carefully and slowly moved them until Branch lay on his bed under him. 

Now that he had Branch in his bed under him, Creek was not about to let Branch get away from him, so he continued to pepper Branch’s lips with kisses as he stripped them both of their trousers and disposed of them onto the floor. 

Once Creek had done this he gently, but firmly rubbed his crotch against that of Branch so that he would be able to feel just how much he wanted him. Branch gasped with surprise and delight as he felt Creek’s hardening cock against his own through their underwear. “Um do you like the feel of my dick Branch?” Creek asked him in a soft whisper eager to know if Branch wanted him as much as he did him.

In response to this question Branch bit his lip, but nodded up at Creek shyly. Creek grinned down at him, and then he gently plucked the front of Branch’s underwear as he told him. “It’s going to feel even better once we get rid of these.”

Those words made Branch gulp with unease, but he nodded at Creek again, Branch had to admit that he was eager to experience what it would be like to have Creek mate with him. Creek rubbed their crotch’s together again, causing them both to moan and sigh in delight. Loving the way that this felt Creek continued to rub their dicks together, making them both get harder and harder and making them more and more wanting.

When Creek felt he was ready to mate with Branch and that he too was ready for him, Creek began by taking off his own underwear before carelessly throwing them to one side and setting to pulling off Branch and sending them to join his on the floor of the pod. 

With this done Creek settled himself between Branch’s legs on his knees making sure to show Branch his now long and hard cock. The sight of it so long and hard made Branch gulp in fear again, he couldn’t help but feel that it looked like it was far too big to go inside him, but he knew that was what Creek was going to be doing.

Noting that Branch looked apprehensive after catching sight of what he knew was his impressive dick, Creek gently stroked over his chest and said to him in a soothing and reassuring voice. “Don’t worry Branch, it’s going to be fine. I’ll take good care of you I promise.”

Branch nodded to Creek, those words made him feel comforted. “I trust you.”

“Good.” Creek said with a small smile before he rolled Branch onto his chest and then carefully brought him up onto his knees.

The moment he did this, nerves settled on Branch, he tensed a little as he wondered what Creek was going to do to him next in order to get him ready for their mating. Feeling the tension in him, Creek gently rubbed his hands over Branch’s back and made soothing noises in an effort to get him to relax. Branch slowly felt himself relax in response to what Creek was doing to him.

Once he was happy that he had eased the tension out of Branch to the best of his abilities Creek slowly moved his hands down over Branch’s back, he gently stroked over his bottom causing Branch to gasp softly with expectation. After stroking his arse for a few more moments Creek gently ran his fingers between the cheeks, making Branch groan softly with pleasure.

When Creek’s fingers brushed one of his fingers over Branch’s whole, it made him groan in expectation and wriggle slightly against them. Gradually he pushed a digit into Branch, instantly Branch’s head snapped back and he let out a long moan of pleasure. “Do you like that Branch?”

“Yes! It feels good.” Branch told him in a voice laced with desire.

“It’s going to get a whole lot better Branch, trust me.” Creek told him as he began to carefully move his finger in and out of Branch. He moaned in delight, a noise which made desire surge through Creek, he was looking forwards to getting to showing Branch just how good mating could be.

When Creek felt sure that Branch was ready for the next step, he gently pushed a second finger inside him. The moment he did this Branch gasped in delight and arched in pleasure. “Uh, feels good.” Branch told Creek in a voice laced with wonder.

“I am glad to hear that.” Creek told him, he was loving the noises which where coming from Branch and he was very much looking forwards to being able to be inside him soon. “Um, you feel good around my fingers and I am sure you are going to feel wonderful around my cock. Your almost ready for me now.”

“Um, please…Creek I want to feel you inside me.” Branch told him his voice full of pleasure.

“Soon…Soon.” Creek promised him as he continued to move his fingers in and out of him, wanting to make sure that Branch would be completely ready for being mated.

Branch writhed and whimpered with pleasure, this felt so good to him, he wasn’t sure how Creek being inside him was going to feel any better than this, but Branch was looking forwards to the experience.

When Creek felt sure that Branch was ready for him at last, he gently removed his fingers from inside of Branch, then lined his cock up to Branch’s entrance and said to him in a soft voice. “I’m going to enter you now.” Branch nodded to him to show Creek he both heard him and accepted what was about to happen between them.

Happy that Branch knew what was about to happen and was looking forwards to it, Creek slowly but surely pushed his dick into him moaning in pleasure at the same time. As he did this Branch gasped and then whined with delight. He had to admit that the feeling of Creek entering him and gradually filling him up with his cock felt even more exquisite than Creek’s fingers had felt inside him. 

Once he was all the way inside Branch Creek stilled for a few moments to allow Branch’s body some time to adjust to him, and then he began to thrust, slowly but gently in and out of Branch. This action was something which drew more whines and whimpers of pleasure from Creek, who was finding that mating with the innocent Branch was more amazing than it had been to mate with any other troll. 

As soon as Creek started moving within him Branch shuddered all over with delight and let out a long low moan of pleasure. Each time he had been sure mating couldn’t feel any better Creek somehow went and proved him wrong by taking him to a new level of pleasure. 

Gradually Creek began to pick up the speed and strength of his thrusts, he was driven on by Branch’s pleasured responses to his mating of him, as well as his own primal instincts and his own pleasure at feeling Branch’s whole wrapped around his cock.

Branch wondered if it would be possible to make this experience feel even better for both of them by thrusting back onto Creek’s cock. Deciding to see what would happen if he tried this Branch pushed back against Creek as he thrust into him. As their bodies met, and Creek’s cock was driven even deeper inside Branch they both gasped in delight. 

“Do that again.” Creek told Branch commandingly as he pulled out and started to thrust back into him. Obediently Branch did as Creek told him to, making sure that he pushed back against Creek as he pushed forwards into him again.

The moans and whimpers of pleasure coming from the two male trolls mixed to form a chorus of exquisite ecstasy. They were both completely lost in the delight of mating, neither Branch or Creek wanted this experience to end as they were enjoying it so much. 

Creek could both feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming, he felt like he was riding a wave which felt like it was about to break under him at any moment. After thrusting into Branch’s willing body a few more time Creek shot his load deep inside him, as he did so Creek let out a long, bliss filled moan.

Branch felt it as Creek came hard inside him, this felt really good to him and drew a groan of pleasure from Branch. He was still tightly wound himself, but as Creek moved inside him starting to pull out, Branch gasped deeply, because this felt so very good to him, somehow even better than before and made him cum hard.

Creek grinned to himself, it had felt wonderful to cum inside Branch, it made him feel even more proud that he made Branch cum without even having to tease his cock or body to make him do so. Creek filed this away as something else he could gloat about at the right time. Carefully Creek finished pulling his dick out of Branch, once he was out of him, he placed a hand onto Branch’s back and addressed him in a gentle voice. “Don’t move Branch. I’ll go and get some towels to clean us both up.”

“Okay.” Branch said to him in a breathless voice.

Creek got off of the bed, he went out of the bedroom, he opened a cupboard in the hallway and pulled out some towels. As Creek did this he wondered if he should let Branch stay for the night or not. After a short amount of consideration Creek decided that it wouldn’t be wise to let Branch stay with him for the night, after all he was going to be breaking up with him soon and didn’t want Branch to think that tonight meant anything more to him that a brief liaison.

Quickly Creek made his way back to the bedroom, he walked over to the bed, carefully he cleaned up Branch, then himself. “I’m sorry I made a mess of your bed.” Branch said to him apologetically.

Creek shook his head at him as he addressed Branch. “It’s fine. I can change the sheets quickly before I go to bed tonight. Speaking of going to bed, I think you should be getting dressed and heading back to the royal pod. I don’t think either of us want to draw the attention of the whole tribe to the fact we spent the night together…They will probably not like it because you are King and we are not married.”

Remembering what had happened to his mother, Branch acknowledged to himself that Creek’s words where very wise. Branch nodded to him to show Creek that he agreed with his words and then he moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Branch started to get dressed and said to Creek in a voice full of delight as he did so. “That was amazing Creek. Thank you for making my first time so memorable.”

“You are welcome. I enjoyed it too.” Creek told him with honesty, but in a voice, which was less excited than that of Branch’s, as he threw on the trousers he usually wore to bed.

When Branch had finished dressing, and had made sure you wouldn’t be able to tell he had ever been undressed in the first place, he spoke to Creek again. “Will I see you soon?”

Quickly Creek nodded to him. “Of course, you will.”

Satisfied with this answer Branch stood up from the bed and asked. “Shall I see myself out?”

“No, I’ll come and let you out.” Creek told him coming over to stand beside Branch.

The two left the bedroom, they made their way to the front door, Creek opened it up, and they then turned to look at each other. “Good night Creek. Sleep well.” Branch said softly, before giving him a short hug.

Creek returned this short embrace and then drew back saying to him at the same time. “Good Night Branch.”

Branch set off into the troll tree heading for home. Creek didn’t watch him go, instead he shut the door, then made his way into the pod, where he changed the sheets of the bed, Creek then climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Branch meanwhile had made his way back to the royal pod, he let himself inside, Branch quietly closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it. “Ah here you are.” Said Poppy’s voice from across the room.

“Ah!” Branch gasped out with shock and jumped in fright.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Poppy told him, as she walked over to him in her mint green pyjamas, she placed her hands onto her hips and scowled at him as she spoke to Branch. “I was a little worried about you, where have you been?”

“Creek and I went back to his pod, we had something to drink and started talking. Before we realised, it was very late. Sorry to have worried you.” Branch said to his sister in an apologetic voice.

Hearing this Poppy instantly softened. “Oh, I see. I should have guessed really.”

Branch yawned. “Sorry I’m beat. I’m heading to bed.”

“Can’t say I blame you it was a long night. I’m sure every troll will sleep in tomorrow.” Poppy told Branch heading to her own bedroom, before she entered the room Poppy turned to him and said with a smile on her face. “Night Branch, sleep well.”

“Night Poppy you sleep well too.” Branch said to her, once he was sure Poppy had gone to her own room, Branch grabbed some pain killers from the kitchen and then went to his room. He knew he would have some pain tomorrow, but tonight had been so perfect that Branch didn’t really care about that. He just hoped he would be able to hide any of his discomfort from his family tomorrow, so that he wouldn’t have to answer any questions.

Branch got out of his clothes, he put them into the wash basket, Branch got into his pajamas, then did all of his nightly ablutions, before climbing into bed. It didn’t take long for Branch to fall asleep and as he slept Branch dreamt of what it might be like to be married to Creek and have a family with him. Little did Branch know this dream would not come to be and that Creek was about to plunge a dagger of pain and heartbreak into him.


	21. Chapter twenty one

Chapter twenty one:

Sure enough when Branch woke the next morning he was a little more sore as he had expected to be, but at the same time it was not as bad as Branch had feared it might be. Quickly Branch took the painkillers he had got himself the night before. He got out of bed, then padded his way to the bathroom so he could have a shower in order help ease the aching in his body. 

As he showered Branch thought back to the night before, slowly his lips curled up into a larger than normal smile. he’d had a good time at the hair ball and mating with Creek afterwards had been a wonderful surprise to him.

When he got out of the shower Branch dried himself, brushed his hair and Branch then dressed for the day, before he left his room and slowly made his way into the main room of the pod. “Morning.” Branch said in greeting to Poppy and Peppy as he stretched.

They both looked up from their breakfast and called to him cheerfully. “Morning Branch!”

“Last night was so tiring…” Branch said to them, using this to explain the fact he was moving so slowly this morning.

Poppy chuckled, before saying to him with a look of understanding. “You look the same way I did the morning after my first hair ball.”

“It was the same for me too.” Peppy told him with a soft smile.

“It’s good to know that I’m not the first one to be this tired after the hair ball. I’m very glad that my duties are light today, I don’t think I can manage to much today. Despite that fact I actually had quite a good time last night.” Branch said to them with honesty.

The smile on Peppy’s face grew as Branch told them this. “I am glad to hear you say that.”

“As am I.” Poppy told him with a smile of her own. As she stood up from the table spoke to Branch again. “Why don’t you sit down, I’ll make you breakfast this morning. Does toast and sparkle berry jam, with a hot chocolate sound good?”

“Thank you Poppy, that sounds wonderful.” Branch said to her gratefully, before sitting down at the table and tried not to wince as pain went through him.

A short while later Poppy returned to the table with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate with two slices of toast, smothered with sparkle berry jam, which she put down Infront of Branch while saying to him at the same time. “Here you go.”

“This looks great, thank you Poppy.” Branch told her appreciatively, before he started to eat his food. When Branch was done with his breakfast he let out a contented sigh and addressed Poppy. “That was wonderful Poppy.”

She smiled at Branch. “I am glad you enjoyed it so much.”

Branch took his cutlery, plate and cutlery to the kitchen, he washed them up and then made his way back into the main room. “Right I had best get on with my duties.”

“Make sure you don’t over to it today.” Peppy told him sensibly.

Branch nodded to him. “Don’t worry dad I’ll take it easy.”

“Good. Have a great day.” Peppy said to him with a smile.

Giving Peppy and Poppy a nod Branch left the royal pod to begin his days royal duties. As Peppy had advised he made sure not to over do things and Branch was quite sure that none of the other trolls had noticed that he was sore. This was a fact which relived him greatly and Branch just hoped that he could continue hiding that he was in pain from all of them by continuing to use the excuse that he was very tired from the ball last night.

Now he was happy that troll suspected a thing Branch made his way to ware the hair ball had been held in order to perform his first duty of the day, which was overseeing the trolls who along with him where working on the clean up after the hair ball.

 

It was late in the morning after he had finished with the tidying from the hair ball Branch was making his way through the troll tree when Branch spotted Creek. He was deep in discussion with Suki and Cybil, who appeared to be hanging on his every word, while other female trolls watched on with envy clear on their face.

As Branch walk over to them, he overheard what Creek was saying to Cybil and Suki and horror reared up in him. “Of course I went with Branch when he asked me, he is the King of the tribe I could hardly say no to his request. I would rather have gone with a lady of my choosing.”

“And just who would you have chosen?” Suki asked him flirtatiously.

Creek smiled at them both, before wording his answer carefully so that he didn’t tip his hand just yet. “You know I am not sure who I would have taken, there are so many lovely female trolls in the tribe to choose from…It would have been incredibly difficult for me to make that choice.”

“So you don’t love Branch at all?” Cybil asked Creek curiously.

Creek scoffed when she asked him this. “Of course not. Branch begged me to date him and wouldn’t stop until I agreed to go on a couple of dates with him. In the end I only said yes to stop him bugging me and because I felt sorry for him. Branch is so inexperienced, with that horrible grey colouring of his and the way he behaves in such a less then troll like fashion, it’s not as if any troll would actually want to date him.”

As he heard him saying this Branch’s insides clenched painfully, he felt anger and sorrow building up inside of him. There where so many things that he wanted to say to Creek right now and none of them where good, in fact most of them where rather cruel and horrible. Branch couldn’t believe that all this time Creek had been acting and using him to make himself more desirable. Branch knew without a doubt that their night together meant nothing to Creek.

“You vile back stabber!” Branch roared furiously from behind Creek.

Quickly Creek spun around to face Branch, his face was flushed, while at the same time it went a paler shade of purple. Hastily worry shot through Creek, he had never seen Branch this furious before and Creek wondered exactly what the King might do to him in this moment. “I can’t believe you lied to me and used me like this! I didn’t ask you on a date you kept pursuing me for one!” Before Creek could react to this Branch swung his hair out, it grabbed Creek and forced him down onto his knees. “You worthless piece of scum, you’re the lowest kind of troll I’ve ever seen! You are nothing to me!”

After he said this Branch’s hair shoved Creek down onto his back and held him there. Branch then turned his furious blue eyes onto Suki and Cybil. “If either of you want to be with this worm, who would hurt your King without even stopping to think what damage that might do to me and the troll tree then I wish you joy of him, but know this he is nothing!”

Suki and Cybil both gasped, such words from the King marked Creek out as the lowest troll in the tribe, one who would be lucky to get a mate or be of any importance to the other trolls. After hearing what Branch had said about Creek they had already begun to have doubts about his story, as they knew that Branch would not lie. Quickly Cybil and Suki both shook their heads and looked away from Creek showing their disinterest in him now.

Branch turned his attention back to Creek, he drew his hair away from him and yelled furiously at Creek. “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Creek didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly scrambled up onto his feet and then ran off into the troll tree.

Slowly a grey sparkling arm curled around Branch’s waist from one side and a pink one from the other as Branch shuddered. Branch wasn’t sure who had gone to get Poppy and Guy, but he was glad they where here at this moment in time to give him the support he needed. 

As the anger left him and sadness came to replace it Branch sagged a little against them. Guy reacted to this instantly, he carefully swept Branch up into his arms. Branch looked up at him with surprise and before he could say a word Guy addressed him. “You’re in no state to walk anywhere right now Branch so I’ll carry you home. Do you need a doctor?”

Branch shook his head, he turned towards him and then hid his face in Guy’s chest. Guy closed his eyes for a moment as an expression of pain flittered across his face, Guy then and took a deep breath to calm himself. Guy knew that this was no time for him to lose his temper, he could do that later when he caught up to Creek. From the look on Poppy’s face he would not be the only one who was going to give Creek the hiding of his life.

As Guy carried Branch back to the royal pod, Poppy murmured comfortingly to Branch and rubbed over his back, while Branch staid where he was. When they arrived at the pod Poppy opened the door, as soon as they where inside Peppy spotted them and came to his feet an expression of concern on his face. “What happened?” He asked with worry clear in his voice.

“I’ll talk to dad about what happened…Guy why don’t you take Branch to his room and put him into bed?” Poppy suggested to him.

Guy gave her a nod of understanding. “Sure.”

As Poppy made her way over to Peppy, Guy went to Branch’s room, he walked through the open door, over to the bed and gently placed Branch onto the bed. Branch sat himself up in bed, while Guy sat down on the edge of the bed, took one of Branch’s hands into his and looked at the troll he loved with compassion in his eyes. “It’s going to be okay Branch. You’re not alone in this, I’m here to support you and so are Poppy and Peppy.”

Branch looked at him with tear filled eyes. “I can’t believe he did that to me…Guy I need to tell some troll and I know I can trust you…” Branch gestured him closer, Guy leant into Branch and he whispered to him. “I gave Creek my virginity last night…”

Guy pulled back a little and said to him in a whisper. “The two of you mated?”

“Yes…” Branch murmured shame clear in his voice.

Hearing him sound so mortified Guy instantly sought to reassure him and said to him in a soft compassionate voice. “Hey you did nothing wrong.”

“Please don’t tell my family.” Branch begged of him blushing brightly as he spoke.

“Of course I won’t…But what will you do if you end up with a pod?” Guy asked him with concern.

Quickly Branch shook his head. “It’s really rare for that to happen you know that…”

“Still…If you do please tell me…I want to help you in any way I can.” Guy told him in a serious voice.

Branch nodded to him. “All right Guy I promise I’ll tell you if I need help or find myself with pod.”

Before they could say more about this, Peppy and Poppy came into the room. Guy stood up from the bed and addressed them. “Would you like me to go to the events Branch is supposed to be attending today and tell them he is not feeling up to attending today?”

It was Peppy who answered this question from Guy. “Yes please Guy.”

With a nod he quietly left the pod to give the King’s excuses to all those events he could not attend today. Guy hopped that by doing this it would allow Branch’s family some quiet time alone in order to comfort him. 

As Guy made his rounds around the tree, he was well aware that despite accepting the apology that he was giving on Branch’s behalf that some version of what had happened between Creek and Branch was already making its way around the troll tree. 

Guy therefore knew when he was done with this errand he would need to go back to the royal pod to tell Branch, Poppy and Peppy of his suspicions and that it might be wise to make some sort of formal announcement as to what had happened before the rumours became to rife and to far from the actual truth of the situation.

 

Poppy sat on one side of the bed, while Peppy sat on the other and said to him. “Poppy told me what happened. I’m so sorry Branch.”

“I can’t believe I was that stupid! I really thought I’d found a troll who could love me despite everything…” Branch said in a voice which was edged in tears.

Quickly Poppy took one of her brother’s hands into hers and gave it a tight squeeze as she spoke to him firmly. “Don’t you dare blame yourself! You didn’t do anything wrong and if Creek can’t see how wonderful you are then it’s his loss! You are a wonderful and handsome troll and many others have now seen that fact. I am sure you will find a troll who can love you for who you are.”

Branch looked at Poppy he looked utterly venerable to her and asked in a small shaking voice. “You really mean that?”

Poppy knowing how much Guy loved Branch, didn’t tell him this but said firmly. “I would never lie to you Branch. You deserve a lot more wonderful than Creek. Some troll out there is going to love you just the way you are and that troll is going to be very lucky to have you.”

“Thank you Poppy.” Branch said with a small smile.

Poppy smiled back at him and then asked gently. “Now you don’t have any duties to attend to for the rest of the day what would you like to do?”

“Well it would be nice to pack my lanterns from the hair ball safely away…” Branch said in a soft thoughtful voice.

“I had meant to ask where you purchased them from.” Poppy said to Branch, she was more than happy to move away from the subject of Creek and onto something which Branch might find more pleasant to talk about.

Branch shook his head as he said to Poppy. “I didn’t buy them, I made them.”

“You, really made them?” Poppy inquired hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

“Yes I did.” He confirmed with a nod.

“That’s amazing! There was a pink one…I really liked it…could I…Would you…” Poppy stumbled to a halt as she tried to find the words to ask Branch for what she wanted.

Branch gestured over to the boxes piled neatly to one side of his room. “It’s in the one labelled pink bloom and you are more than welcome to have it.”

“Really are you sure?!” Poppy asked hardly able to believe that Branch was going to let her have it.

“Of course.” Branch assured her.

Poppy stood up, she went over to the boxes, she carefully moved each one until she found the one of them which she was looking for. Poppy took it out of the pile, then put the rest of boxes back the way she had found them, before returning to the bed with the box with the lantern she had wanted.

Peppy looked from the box to Poppy and asked curiously. “Can I see the lantern?”

This question made Poppy look to Branch with a questioning look, he simply gave his permission for her to show Peppy the lantern with a nod of the head. Poppy opened the box, she drew out the carefully wrapped the lantern, Poppy unwrapped it and showed the lantern to Peppy.

As soon as he laid eyes on the pink flower bud lantern Peppy’s eyes went wide in awe. “By all that’s trolly! This is beautiful.”

“Thank you father.” Branch said blushing as he praised his work.

“Poppy and I will help you put them away. I have a sketch pad, maybe you could design some new lanterns.” Peppy offered with a smile.

“Designing some would be nice, but I’d never get to make them.” Branch said softly.

This was a problem Peppy knew. “I have a suggestion, why don’t Poppy and yourself take care of the royal duties between you for a little while. I am sure the tribe will understand.”

“That might work…But wouldn’t that mean I have to tell the tribe what happened.” Branch said softly blushing slightly as he spoke.

Peppy nodded as he said to Branch. “You can tell them as little or as much as you like, but more than likely by now there will be all sorts of rumours flying around the troll tree as what has happened between Creek and yourself. So, you will probably need to tell the tribe something about what has occurred.”

Branch sighed he knew that Peppy was right about that. “Yes, your right I will need to”

“The sooner you do the better and easier it will be for you Branch.” Peppy told him laying a hand comfortingly on one of his arms.

Branch gave him a nod of understanding, before surprised both of Poppy and Peppy by sitting up in bed and bring them close to him in a hug. They quickly responded to this by returning his embrace, both of them feeling extremely happy that Branch had wanted to hug them for comfort.

 

When Guy at last finished making his round, he made his way back to the royal pod, when he knocked on the door, it was answered by Poppy, who took one look at Guy’s serious and troubled expression and gestured him inside.

Peppy looked up from where he was reading on the sofa to look at Guy. At the same time Branch looked up from the sketch book he was drawing in and to Guy. “You don’t look very happy.” Peppy said to him.

Guy shook his head and said to Branch regretfully. “Rumours are running rife as to what has really happened between Branch and Creek. I’ve done my best to tell them not to rush to judgement, but I am afraid you will need to tell the tribe something about what has occurred soon Branch.”

Branch sighed deeply and looked over at Peppy. “Looks like you were right.”

Peppy gave Branch a rueful look. “Yes, well I have been King a long time and I know our tribe well.”

“That’s very true.” Branch said to him, before turning his gaze back to Guy and asking him. “Just how bad is it?”

“I won’t lie it’s very bad. It ranges from close to the truth to the down right odd, one of them being that you beat Creek senseless over Cybil and Suki.” Guy told him with a shake of the head.

Branch also shook his head. “Honestly…Alright…Let’s work out what I’m going to say and then I’ll go and hold an audience to tell the tribe what has happened.”

With nods Peppy, Poppy and Guy made their way over to the table. Branch pulled a notepad and pen out of his hair and together they started to work out what Branch was going to say to the tribe.

It took the four trolls a few hours to put together a speech they felt told the tribe all they needed to know without going to far into personal details. “I think that the speech is ready.” Branch told the others, who nodded in agreement, seeing this Branch spoke to Peppy, Guy and Poppy again. “Right then, let’s send out messages to the tribe to gather at the base of the tree right away so I can address them all about this situation.”

Together they rose, they gathered up the messenger bugs and sent them out into the troll tree, before the four of them made their way down the troll tree to the mushroom at the base, gathering up any trolls they came across on their way to the bottom of the tree.

When Branch was sure that the whole tribe including Creek, who had been pushed to the back of the gathering, which was a sign that the other trolls knew about his reduction in status, he began to speak slowly and clearly to the tribe. “I know there are many rumours about what has occurred between Creek and myself. I and my family felt it was best for me to formally address this situation, so that you are all aware of the truth. Creek has led many of you to believe that I was the one to ask him to date me, this however is not true, Creek was the one to pursue me. He made me believe that he really loved me, but in reality he was just trying to make himself even more appealing to other trolls by pretending to be in a relationship with me. Due to his actions I declare formally before you all that Creek is nothing, he is the lowest of the low amongst us.”

Branch’s words had caused a respectful silence to fall over the tribe, his eyes swept over the tribe, before he asked them. “Do any of you have any objection to this, or anything you wish to say to me in defence of this troll who would harm your King and the troll tree?”

This question was met with silence and shakes of the head from the tribe, before an older troll stepped forwards, he bowed to Branch and then addressed him in a formal voice. “Sire I think I speak for the whole tribe when I say that we have no objection to anything you have said sire. We had all seen how close you had become to Creek and that you had deep romantic feelings for him. Creek deserves the punishment you have laid onto him for the harm he has caused and we will respect his reduction in status.”

“Thank you, for your understanding my tribe. I hope that you will all forgive me, but I do not feel up to attending any events today, however I have no objection to you continuing to hold your parties because of my situation. Poppy and I have decided to split the royal duties so I have time to adjust to what has happened me.” Branch told them apologetically.

Again the older troll spoke. “We can all understand that and I am sure the whole tribe will support you as you heal.” After he spoke the trolls all nodded and shouted yeah.

Branch looked around at them, he was glad of their understanding and this caused grateful tears gather in his eyes. “Thank you all of you.”

The older troll smiled up at him and spoke to him in a reassuring voice. “You have already shown yourself to be a good, wise and kind troll King Branch, we respect you for that. We want to care for you not just because the troll tree and you are linked or because you are our King, but because you are a member of the tribe and none of us want to see you hurt. Now sire go home with your family and friends, all will be well without you I assure you.”

So struck was Branch by the kindness and support of the tribe he was unable to say anything and so he gave them a nod of agreement, before he started to make his way back to the royal pod with his father and sister on each side of him and the snack pack following them along.


	22. Chapter twenty two

Chapter twenty two:

Over the next few days and weeks the tribe and the snack pack kept Creek away from Branch, while somehow at the same time how managing to ignore him entirely. Creek was always shoved to the back of tribal meetings now, when trolls spoke to him it was never for long and his yoga lessons had been cancelled and replaced by ones being help by much to Creek’s surprise Fuzzbert. 

The whole tried eyed Creek with deep suspicion and whenever he tried to talk to any of the trolls about Branch they would just turn and walk away. There by making it very clear to Creek that they didn’t want to hear his feeble excuses or half-hearted apologies for hurting their King and risking the future of their tribe for his own selfish needs.

After experiencing this same behaviour from the other trolls, without it even softening towards him slightly for weeks on end and fearing that it would be a permanent fixture of his life Creek was desperate to talk to Branch. There was a part of him that now felt bad for what he had done to him, while another more dominant part of him felt outraged that he was being punished in this way.

Much to his anger Creek week had also been formally taken off of the calendar of events by Branch who as King was the only one with the power to do this, still despite this he had permitted the tribe their say and none of them had stopped him from removing the event. 

Once this had been done in order to prevent Branch being bombarded with ideas for what to replace the event with while trying to do his work, Branch had asked the troll’s to send him suggestions, which he would whittle down over the next three weeks, before announcing to the tribe which seven new events would take the place of Creek week.

He was furious that the snack pack no longer wanted anything to do with him. Poppy had even dared to give him a lecture about his behaviour, as well as this she had slapped him several times and informed him that he was no longer her friend and was nothing to her any more, which enforced his new lower status in the tribe.

Creek had also tried many, many times to talk to Branch, his bug messages where returned with messages from form Poppy informing him in clear cut words that he better stop before she lost what remained of her temper. All of Creek’s letters where returned unopened by Guy or not at all, when he persisted in sending them, he left his pod one morning to find a pile of ash on his doorstep with a note on top which informed him this was what was left of his notes and to send no more.

This made Creek furious, he felt that he surely, deserved a chance to apologise to Branch and at least regain some of his former status by doing so. It seemed though that not a troll in the tribe wanted to allow him this chance and they were all set on making him keep his position as the lowest troll in the tribe and this angered him deeply.

 

Guy, Poppy and Peppy where all working hard to help Branch recover from his set back with Creek, they were glad to see that despite the pain which Creek had caused Branch was trying hard not to close his heart off completely once more. 

They were encouraged by the fact that slowly, but surely Branch was going back to taking care of all the duties around the troll tree, Poppy and Guy would often accompany him on these duties.

A lot of the trolls had picked up on Guy’s constant presence behind Branch, none of them mentioned his protective hovering to either of them. They felt it would be wise to let their relationship be at this time because they knew that after what had happened with Creek Branch and Guy needed to be given the time and space to decide if they would become romantically involved or if Guy was to become the first troll knight and therefore a formal protector of the King in a long time.

 

Branch was so glad to have Peppy, Guy and Poppy in his life at this time, they were so supportive of him, took care of him and loved him each in their own ways. Branch had to admit that having Guy close was wonderful, he was being such a good friend to him, and if there were other feelings starting to make themselves known to him Branch was more than happy not to acknowledge them at this time. Branch just hoped that not doing so wouldn’t hurt Guy, he wouldn’t be able to stand that, but at the same time Branch just wasn’t ready to open up to love again just yet.

Both Guy and Branch still went out into the forest on their camping trips. Branch was happy to have some time away from the tribe to help clear his head and try to get his thoughts and emotions in some sort of order. He was always glad that Guy never pushed him to talk about how he was feeling or what he was thinking and instead would just let him be.

Guy loved to watch him on these trips, Branch always seemed to come to life in the forest, the weight of Kingship and what Creek had done to him was clearly lifted from him and Branch was able to just be himself just for a little while. Guy ached to see Branch with his colours, he spent a lot of time wondering what it would be like to hear him singing. Guy knew that all he could do right now was wait and hope that one day he would be able to experience both of these things.  
Guy always enjoyed being at Branch’s side, being able to be close to the one he loved everyday filled him with a great deal of joy. He was always trying to encourage Branch to do just a little more each day. Guy was aware that their bond was growing stronger all the time, he was always happy when Branch would seek to confide things in him.

A month after Branch had discovered Creek’s plans for him, Branch quietly sat down beside Guy on the sofa of the main room of the royal pod and addressed his friend in a apprehensive voice. “I think father is getting worse.”

Guy nodded to him he too had noticed this fact. “Yes, I think you are right.”

A deep sigh left Branch. “It’s going to be soon isn’t it?”

Guy gave him a sad nod. “Yeah.”

“Is it wired that I feel somehow cheated?” Branch asked him in a voice which was filled with worry.

“No, no of course not…You’ve hardly had any time with any of your parent, it’s totally understandable you would feel that way.” Guy told him honestly, taking one of Branch’s hands into his and squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

“I’m so worried for Poppy…I don’t want her to end up like me.” Branch told him in a concerned whisper.

Guy squeezed his hand again. “Poppy won’t end up like you Branch I promise. Poppy has you, all of her friends and the tribe to help her through it. It will be the same for you too trust me, none of us will let you go through all of this alone again.”

“Thank you, Guy hearing that helps.” Branch said to him gratefully. “I can’t thank you enough for being here for me. Things have been so much easier for me with you at my side.”

Guy smiled widely at him. “I’m more than happy to help and support you in any way that you need me to. We are friends, I’d like to think best friends.”

This drew a small smile from Branch. “We are best friends. I have to admit that all this stress has been giving me issues with my stomach.”

“That’s understandable you’ve had a lot to deal with lately. Just promise me you’ll go to Doctor Moonbloom if the symptoms persist, the last thing we need is for you to be unwell as well.” Guy told him earnestly.

Branch nodded to him and said at the same time. “I promise I will. I don’t want to worry my father and sister with it when it might be nothing. Hopefully it will get better soon.”

“I hope so too.” Guy told him honestly.

“I’m not looking forwards to officially announcing father’s death...” Branch admitted in a soft voice.

“Of course you are not. The whole tribe will be sad to lose former King Peppy and will morn for a month as is traditional…Some might morn for longer.” Guy told him trying to comfort Branch as much as he could.

Branch looks at him wide eyed. “I had no idea the morning period would be so long.”

Guy gave Branch a nod before telling him in a knowledgeable voice. “Indeed, not only is it traditional, but the tribe respects your father, he ruled for a long time and they will want to honour him with the full formal morning period. It will also give both Poppy and yourself time to morn your loss.”

Branch nodded in understanding as he spoke to him. “That makes a lot of sense. I mean even troll’s have to morn when they lose those they care for.”

“Yeah, losing those we love is the one thing we can’t find any happiness in.” Guy said to him in a soft caring voice.

“That’s why I’m grey you know.” Branch admitted in a soft sad whisper.

Awe spread through Guy as Branch made this confession, he knew that Branch had never really told any toll what had happened to him outside of his family and it felt wonderful to him that Branch was willing to confide in him. “It is?”

“Yeah…I was too young to remember my mother when she was taken…And I didn’t know who my father was back then…It didn’t really bother me as a kid because I had my grandma…She was all I had, she told me about my mother…She never mentioned my father to me…I think she wanted to keep my mother’s secret.” Branch told him smiling softly, but sadly.

Slowly Guy put an arm around him, he did it slowly so that if Branch wanted to stop him he could, Guy was thrilled when Branch didn’t stop him and in fact leant against him. Gut then asked him as gently as possible. “So, what happened to your grandma?”

After a few moments of silence Branch answered this question. “One day I was singing really loudly, I was so involved in my song that didn’t notice the Bergen coming up behind me or hear my grandma trying to warn me. She pushed me out of the way and was taken instead…All at once I lost the last of my family and I became what you see now.”

Guy gave Branch a gentle hug. “That must have been terrible…Where you very young?”

“Yes, I was only five…After that I was alone and grey, there was no troll there to pick me up and help me get better…It was at the hight of the trollstice…To many where struggling to save themselves and their families to worry themselves about one small grey troll all on his own…I think some trolls even felt it would be better that way because I would be an easy target and it might spare their families…But they hadn’t counted on my resourcefulness keeping me alive. I don’t blame them for the thoughts I suspected they had about me back then.” Branch explained to him in a soft and very sorrowful voice, before he looked at Guy and said to him. “There were times, for a long while after I wondered what the point in my survival was.”

“I hope you don’t wonder anymore?” Guy asked him in a very gentle and kind voice.

Branch looked to him again and shook his head. “No not any more.”

Guy smiled at him with relief clear in his eyes. “I am glad to her that. I feel honoured that you are willing to trust me with all of this knowledge. I promise to keep it to myself.”

These words caused Branch to give him a small grateful smile. “Thanks Guy. I feel safe talking to you about these kinds of things…I’ve never really felt that way with any troll from outside of the family before now…I guess that makes you special.”

The smile on his face grew, he noticed the way that Branch was blushing and it sent hope running through him that maybe things between them could grow to be more romantic than friendship. Looking right into Branch’s eyes, he slowly lifted one of his hands and kissed the back of it before saying to Branch. “I am glad you think of me special.”

The blush on Branch’s face grew more pronounced, but he didn’t move his gaze from that of Guy. This sent a burst of hope and bravery through him, Guy lifted his other hand and stroked the side of Branch’s face saying as he did so. “I know Creek hurt you a lot Branch…But…But…But I have to be honest with you and to myself…I want to be with you in romantic way. I know it’s soon, but I don’t want to hide the fact that I love you anymore. I want you to know how I really felt about you.”

Branch’s eyes where wide with surprise, his heart on the other hand felt as though it was going to beat out of his chest and Branch couldn’t stop a tiny spark of hope flickering into life inside of him. “You are in love with me?”

“Yes. I have been in love with you for a long time now.” Guy told him honestly, his gaze never leaving Branch’s.

As Branch searched his eyes and face for any trace of deception, but he couldn’t see any. Branch wanted to trust Guy’s word and honour the feeling he held for him, but because of his recent experience with Creek he still was a little hesitant to do so. 

A gentle squeeze of his hands by Guy drew Branch back out of his thoughts. “I’m not Creek and I would never treat you in the same way as he has. I would treasure you for all of the rest of our days.” Guy promised him faithfully before addressing Branch again. “I won’t rush you Branch. I won’t try to make you love me back, but I want you to know my feelings for you run deeply and are not going to change.”

“What makes you say that your feelings for me won’t change?” Branch asks him with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Guy smiled at him softly. “They haven’t altered for some time now and at this stage I don’t believe that they ever will.”

In response to this Branch’s eyes went wide and he whispered. “Really?”

“Yes really.” Guy says softly. “I wish to reiterate that I am happy to move things forwards between us as slowly as you feel is right and if you don’t feel ready at all for a romantic relationship then I am more than happy to wait until you do feel ready. The most important thing to me in all of this is that you are comfortable and happy with whatever is going on between us.”

Branch sat quietly for a moment taking all of this information in, before he said softly to Guy. “I think I might be falling in love with you…I know I have stronger feeling for you than I realised, but it will take me a lot of time for me to be ready to move forwards.”

“And that’s fine by me.” Guy told him reassuringly wanting to prove to Branch he meant his words to him earlier.

“Are you sure?” Branch asked not able to believe that Guy could possibly be alright with waiting for him to be ready.

“I am very sure.” Guy confirmed again.

Branch felt a small burst of happiness flare inside him. “Thank you.” Slowly Branch put his arms around Guy and hugged him. “I am so glad you understand.”

“Of course I do. Any troll who went through what you did would take a while to trust the next troll to tell them that they love him.” Guy told him in all seriousness as they continued to embrace in a soft hug.

Branch slowly leant further into Guy, he sighed softly as he started to droop and said in an exhausted voice. “I’m so tired.”

Gently Guy stroked over Branch’s back in a comforting gesture. “That’s okay. Rest now.” Branch nodded his head against Guy, he sighed and then a few minets later he was fast asleep. Guy continued to hold him a few a little while longer before and then he slowly moved Branch so that he was sitting on the sofa. 

Guy quietly made his way to Branch’s bedroom, he drew the bedsheets down, then returned to the main room of the pod, he carefully picked up Branch, Guy made his way back to the bedroom, he carefully lay Branch in the bed and covered him up.

Smiling to himself softly Guy leant over Branch, he kissed him on the forehead and said in a soft whisper. “Sleep well my love.”


	23. Chapter twenty three

Chapter twenty three:

Guy continued to stay close to Branch, he was well aware of the way that Creek venomously eyed Branch every time he was any where near him. Guy was concerned that Branch might try something to get some sort of revenge on Branch despite the fact that the situation Creek now found himself in was his own fault and Guy felt an overwhelming urge to protect the one he loved from as much harm as he could.

Guy knew that with Peppy getting weaker every day and now mostly confined to his bed that Branch had enough on his plate without Creek trying to cause him issues as well. Guy knew that at one time the royal trolls had been permitted to have knight to protect them and so he had set off to the troll tree library in order to find out how a troll went about becoming a knight if was even still possible to become one.

He spent hours in the library scouring every book he could find on the subject, eventually he discovered that the position of troll knight had never been removed from the positions at any point and was still in fact a title a troll could be held by a troll. 

After reading a for a little while longer Guy also found out that in order to be a troll knight, a troll had to prove himself or herself in battle and then the King would knight him or be the troll had to be chosen as the Kings protector and then be knighted by the King. Both knighthoods where bestowed on the troll before the whole tribe and was of course celebrated by the whole tribe.

In case Branch had any questions about how they worked Guy borrowed the book which explained to all about knighthoods and how they could be presented. Once he had checked the book out Guy placed the book into his hair and then made his way out of the library and into the troll tree.

Guy then made his way back to the royal pod, as he was approaching the pod, Guy suddenly noticed Creek was close to the it. After observing Creek hidden quietly in the shadows near by Guy became convinced that Creek was searching for a way in and he didn’t like the dark look on his face at all.

Guy quickly made his way towards Creek, shouting furiously as he did so. “HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!”

This sudden shouting caused Creek to give a start of surprise, he stumbled backwards and landed on his bottom on the branch he had been sanding on. Hastily Guy walked over to him, he loomed over Creek, Guy crossed his arms and glared at him before saying in an angry voice to Creek. “I asked you a question!”

“I…I…I.” Creek stuttered up at him with surprise.

“Well, what were you doing here?” Guy asked him again in a deeply suspicious voice.

From somewhere Creek at last managed to find his voice. “I wanted to get inside so I could talk to Branch.”

Guy rolled his eyes at Creek and made a noise of aggravation, before saying to him in an uninterested voice. “Branch doesn’t want to talk to you worm, he has made that as clear to you as is possible. Stop being so focused on your own wants for once bottom feeder. Branch has enough to deal with, what with Peppy’s declining health and his own royal duties without you trying to give him some half baked apology for the way you behaved. Besides which why do you think Branch would ever want to talk to you again after what you did to him and before you ask me, yes I know all of it. All. Of. It.”

Creek glared at Guy, before getting up onto his feet and addressing him in an infuriated voice. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t be allowed to see Branch and apologise him in order to be able to regain some of my status in the tribe.”

Guy shook his head at Creek, he wasn’t able to believe that Creek was able to be this self centred. “Didn’t you hear a word of what I just told you?”

“Well yes but…” Creek began.

Before he could get any further Guy interrupted him, saying to him in a forceful voice. “Then get out of here!”

Clearly Creek didn’t like being told what to do, he growled and moved towards Guy saying at the same time. “Get out of my way Guy Diamond. I’m going to see Branch, apologise for what happened and convince him to tell the tribe he has forgiven me.”

Guy didn’t move an inch and shook his head at Creek. “You are not going any were near Branch.”

“Are you going to stop me?” Creek asked him in a jeering voice and with a sneer prominently in place on his face.

“If I have to.” Guy told him simply, still not moving out of his way.

Creek instantly rushed up to him and got right in his face, hissing at him in a low deadly voice. “Move out of my way before I throw you off of this branch!”

“No.” Guy said to Creek in a firm voice.

Letting out a noise of furry Creek stepped back, he threw his hair out towards Guy intending to grab him with it. Guy quickly dogged this attack, he caught Creek’s hair, wrapped his own around it firmly and then picked Creek up with his hair.

When Creek’s feet left the branch he thrashed around trying to get free of the tight grip which Guy had on his hair howling as he does so. “Put me down! NNNOOOWWW!”

“No. I warned you to leave Creek, since you didn’t and tried to attack me I will now remove you from the area myself.” Guy informed him before carrying the struggling Creek away from the royal pod and back towards where Creek’s home was.

As Guy passed other trolls Creek called out to them as loudly as possible. “Help me! He’s hurting me and tried to attack me!”

The trolls turn to look at Creek, one of them shakes their head at me. “There is no way that happened. It’s far more likely that Guy was protecting Branch from you.”

Guy smiled at the trolls as he told them. “You got it in one. I am just taking this piece of Bergan dung back to his pod.”

The party of trolls nodded in response to what Guy was said to them, they then walked away from him into the troll tree not even bothering to look back and see if Creek was alright as they trusted Guy’s word about the situation.

Guy continued to make his way to Creek’s pod, when he finally arrived at the pod Guy dumped Creek onto the branch in front of his home and glared down at him while saying to him at the same time in a voice full of rage. “Don’t ever let me catch you any were near the royal pod or Branch or I shall make you regret it and trust me I have let you off easy this time.”

His message now given to Creek Guy turned to leave, he had only moved a short way away from Creek when he felt movement behind him. Quickly Guy spun around, seeing the two tone hair coming towards him at speed Guy reacted to the situation swiftly, just about managing to catch it with his own hair before the hair hit him.

Creek was now on his feet, he pushed his hair against Guy trying to force him back towards the edge of the branch. This force barley managed to move him at all, hastily Guy pushed back against Creek, and the fact that he was stronger than Creek quickly became obvious as he easily moved him back towards his pod.

Feeling himself moving back Creek growled at Guy, he put more strength into trying to shove Guy off of the branch. Guy pushed back moving Creek back a little more, he then quickly pulled Creek forwards, Guy then shoved him back quickly causing Creek to stumble, fall onto his bottom and lose his grip on Guy’s hair.

Guy took full advantage of what had just happened, he quickly made his grip on Creeks hair stronger, before moving some of it to bind his hands behind him and his legs together. Guy used a little more of his hair to gag Creek before pulling him towards him, Guy glared at Creek, before speaking to him in a voice full of furry. “Don’t ever try that again Creek! Stay away from Branch, myself and the royal pod! I promise you if you do any of those things then I will not be so generous with you next time. Do you comprehend me?”

Seeing just how angry Guy was with him and the strength he clearly had Creek was now well and truly now terrified of him so he quickly nodded to him. Guy swiftly shoved him back against the trunk of the troll tree just to make his point and causing Creek’s eyes to bulge in fear.

While he continued to keep Creek pinned tightly to the tree trunk Guy opened the door to Creek’s pod, he shoved him inside with his hair, then released him, before telling him. “Be glad I was the one to find you, because if it had been Poppy or Branch they probably wouldn’t be as merciful with you as I have been. Don’t you dare leave this pod for the rest of the day. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?”

Voicelessly Creek nodded to him, quickly Guy shut the door behind him, he stood there for a few moments to make sure that Creek was not going to come out and then turned and made his way back to the royal pod, happy that he had finally managed to get his message through Creek’s thick skull.

Guy knocked on the door, it was answered quickly by Poppy who gestured him inside. “I take it you are here to see my brother.”

“Yes I am. Before I do though how is your father?” Guy asked her in a sympathetic voice.

Poppy sighed and shook her head at him. “Not good…It won’t be much longer…I’m honestly worried about Branch, he’s lost so many trolls in his life…What if this makes him worse Guy? I couldn’t stand that.”

Guy envelops her in a gentle hug saying as he does so. “It’s going to be okay Poppy. Yes Branch knows what it is like to experience death, and has had unfortunately experienced it many times, but he is a strong troll and this time Branch is not alone we are here for him. Besides I think I have found something which will help him by allowing me to be at his side for the long term.”

“Really?” Poppy asks him hopefully.

Guy releases Poppy from the hug and then gives her a nod. “Really. I want to tell you my idea before I spoke to Branch about it, which is why I am here before Branch comes home from his duties for the day.”

Poppy nodded to him, together they went over to the sofa and sat down. “So, what have you found?”

“Well you may know there used to be troll knights.” Poppy gave him a nod, and seeing it Guy continued to speak to her. “I found out that the title of a troll knight can still held by a troll and it can be given to a troll by the King. I thought it might be good for Branch to make me a knight, then I can always be at his side even if Branch decides that he doesn’t want to be with me romantically.”

As he speaks Poppy can hear the wistful tone to his voice, she shoots him an understanding glance. “I’m sure my brother has some romantic feelings for you.”

“I know he does, I’ve promised not to rush Branch over his feelings for me and truly I am happy to wait for him. I can’t help but worry that after Creek’s stupid behaviour he might not ever be able to return my feelings for him. Still despite this I want to be able to be close to him and be of use to Branch at the same time.” Guy told her honestly, with a hint of concern for Branch in his voice.

Poppy gave him an understanding nod as she says to him. “I think what you have suggested is a really good idea. I am sure that Branch will think it is a good idea as well.”

Guy shot her a grateful smile. “Thanks Poppy.”

“I hope you won’t mind if I go and check on dad?” Poppy asked him in a concerned voice.

“No I don’t mind, you go ahead.” Guy assured her waving her off with a smile.

Poppy smiled at him gratefully before getting up and then making her way into Peppy’s room. 

Guy was only sitting quietly on the sofa by himself for a short while, when the door opens and Branch walks into the pod. He looks around to see who is there, when he spots Guy sitting on the sofa he smiles a little, Branch walks over to him and sits beside him. “Hey, it’s good to see you.”

“It is wonderful to see you too.” Guy tells him honestly smiling widely at him, before saying to him seriously. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh what is it?” Branch asked Guy curiously.

“Well I wanted to find a way to be close to you during this time and to help you in any way I can. So I thought that the best way to do this without drawing any questions from the other trolls, was for me to become a troll knight. They are supposed to be there as protectors and companions to the rulers of the troll tree, so it will be perfect for our situation. What do you think?” Guy asked him in a soft but worried voice.

Branch turned this idea over in his head for a few moments, before nodding to Guy. “That actually sounds like a very good idea. So how does it work?”

Guy pulled the book out of his hair, he opened it and started to explain everything to Branch, who listened to him attentively. “I see. I am not too surprised such a thing would end in a party. I assume I would need to stay for some of the party?”

Quickly Guy shook his head. “No…Not at this time…Peppy is passing, the whole tribe knows it and they won’t expect to see you out to late.”

Branch was touched that the tribe knowing what was happening where being thoughtful of his needs and said to Guy in a soft voice. “That’s good to know, I am so glad that they all understand my situation at this time. I’d be more than happy to knight you, Guy I think you deserve it for standing beside me and defending me from Creek for so long.”

Guy was happy to hear this and blushed slightly. “I will be honoured to become your knight.”

“Good I am glad to hear that.” Branch told him meaning the words.

Guy was thrilled to hear Branch said this, he gave him a wide smile, before asking him in a gentle voice. “How have you been feeling lately?”

Branch shook his head at him. “Still not great, but better than I have been.”

“Have you been to see doctor Moonbloom yet?” Guy asked with growing concern.

Once again Branch shook his head while feeling touched by Guy’s concern for him. “No, I keep meaning to, but there has been so much going on, that I just haven’t had the time.”

Guy stands up. “Let me go talk to Poppy and tell her I just want to take you to doctor Moonbloom to make sure you are alright, okay?”

Branch considered this for a moment before nodding. “Yes, that’s okay. I know I really need to see the doctor, as it would be better than me becoming unwell.”

With a nod to him Guy made his way into Peppy’s room, and said softly to her not to wake the sleeping pale Peppy. “Hey Poppy.”

She whispered back. “Yes?”

“Branch has been under a lot of stress lately and I think he may be a little under the weather, so I’m just going to take him to doctor Moonbloom to make sure it’s just that. Is that alright with you?” Guy asked her in a gentle voice.

Quickly Poppy nodded to him. “Of course Guy I totally understand. Please take good care of him.”

“Don’t worry I will.” Guy assured her before heading out of the bedroom, he came back into main room of the pod, Guy walked over to Branch and then addressed him. “I’ve told Poppy, she is happy for you to go as well.”

Branch was relieved to hear this, he came to his feet and walked over to were Guy was standing and asked in a slightly fearful voice. “Would you mind coming in to the doctor’s room with me? Doctors always make me a little nervous.”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind going in with you.” Guy assured him before they left the royal pod side by side and made their way through the troll tree and to the medical pod.

Once they got inside the pod, Branch went over to the receptionist and spoke to her. “Hello miss, your name is Lilian isn’t it?”

“Yes, your majesty it is. How might I help you today?” Lilian asked him very politely.

“I would like to see doctor Moonbloom please.” Branch told her.

Lilian nods to him and says to Branch cheerfully. “Yes, that is fine, doctor Moonbloom will be free shortly. May I ask what it is about so I can pass the information to the doctor?”

“I’ve just been under the weather and feeling sick a lot and want to make sure it’s not anything to serious.” Branch told her simply.

As he spoke Lilian jotted this down and then nodded to him. “Thank you for that, please take a seat.”

Branch and Guy went over to the seats and together they sat down. A few trolls go off into several rooms, then after a few moments Branch is called and with Guy at his side they entered the room.

Doctor Moonbloom smiles at Branch, she looks to Guy, then back to Branch, who addressed her as they sat down together. “It’s okay doc, I asked Guy to be here with me…I’m rather nervous.”

Quickly she shot him an understanding smile, before saying in a gentle voice. “That’s okay Branch, I understand. So, when did these symptoms start?”

“I’d say it would be about a month and a few weeks ago.” Branch told her thinking back.

She nods and writes this down before saying to him. “Is there anything in particular which sets it off?”

Branch shook his head at her. “Not that I can think of. I think it might be to do with all the stress from everything going on at the moment.”

“That is a possibility. Would you be alright with me doing a quick blood test just to rule anything serious out?” Doctor Moonbloom asked him gently.

He nodded to her. “Of course.”

Branch sat still while she took his blood, she left the room, Doctor Moonbloom seemed to be gone for quiet a while before she returned to the room. Instantly both Branch and Guy looked at her, they noticed that there was a small frown settled on her face and seeing it Branch asked her with concern. “What’s wrong?”

Doctor Moonbloom sat down, she looked at Branch and said to him in a very soft voice. “Branch, you’re not sick…You’re with pod.”


	24. Chapter twenty four

Chapter twenty four:

“I’m…I’m with pod. Are you sure?” Branch asked her in a soft disbelieving voice.

Moonbloom nodded her head as she explained to him. “Yes I am certain Branch. I even performed the test twice just to be sure. You are in the early stages at the moment, no more than about two months along which would fit the symptoms you told me about.”

“But…But it’s so rare for a male troll to have a pod.” Branch told Moon bloom in a voice which shook with fear.

Quickly Guy took one of his hands and gave it a comforting squeeze, as Moonbloom said to him in a calm gentle voice. “It is true that it is rare. We usually perform a test on male trolls at around the age of seven to see if they will have the ability, but I can see from looking at your records that you never had the test done.”

Branch shook his head, he opened his mouth but no words came out. Seeing this Guy quickly spoke for him. “It would have been around the hight of the Trollstice I think Branch would have been one of those missed back then. I remember a lot of us where tested later, it’s possible that Branch was overlooked at that time I know I was, so I booked my own appointment just to be safe. To be fair Doctor Dizzy was old and forgetful by then so it would have been easy for Branch to have been missed and due to his solitary lifestyle. I’m sure that Branch didn’t know he should be tested.”

“No I didn’t know I should have a test to know if I could have pods.” Branch said in a shocked voice.

“Oh I see.” Moonbloom says with understanding, while mentally cursing the troll doctor before her for not checking Branch had been tested. “May I ask who the father is?”

Seeing how much Branch was blushing and looking pained, hastily Guy answered her again making sure to infuse his voice with regret and shame. “I am. When we went on one of our camping trips, my season came on me unexpectedly and I didn’t have anything with me to dampen it down because of that fact. Being a doctor you know that without the pills that a troll male in season is unrelenting in pursuit of mating and ravenous for it…Any way one thing led to another and I mated with Branch. As we are both male the two of us didn’t know anything would happen and we didn’t want to let it ruin our relationship so we just choose not to talk about it after.”

With a nod Moonbloom gave them a sympathetic nod. “I see. Well it’s not my place to tell anyone about this, but the tribe and your families should really know as soon as possible. Branch do you know much about male pod bearing?”

Branch holds Guy’s hand a little tighter and shakes his head. “No.”

“It’s okay, not many trolls know a lot about it because of its scarcity. You’ll need a healthy diet as all trolls with pod do. Don’t over do things, light exercise is best, make sure to rest plenty and let Guy help you. Now troll pregnancy relies on both you and Guy staying close together as the pod will draw energy from you both. Now if you do need to be apart for any reason, try to keep those times to a minimum or the pod will search for a new secondary energy source and will take on attributes as well as the looks of that troll.” Moonbloom tells them seriously.

They both nod and Guy puts an arm around Branch’s shoulders before telling her firmly. “I won’t be leaving Branch’s side I promise.”

Moonbloom gave him a happy smile. “Good I am glad to hear it he will need you. Now Branch I should warn you might be made to feel sick by certain foods or crave others. If you think anything is wrong please come to see me. Might I ask if the two of you if you plan to marry before the pod comes?”

Branch looks to Guy and then back to her before saying without a moment’s hesitation. “Yes.” Hearing this Guy quickly shoved his surprise down and smiled at Branch who gave him a rare full smile, before turning back to Moonbloom. “We hadn’t been thinking of announcing that fact just yet, because of well…Creek.”

Knowing of the way in which Creek had treated Branch and the way he has been punished Moonbloom gave nodded with understanding. “I see. Well what happens now is really up to the both of you. I would like to suggest that the two of you have a long talk about the situation you are in.”

Guy and Branch looked at each other and then nodded to her. “We will talk.” Branch promised her.

“Good. Branch you will need your first check up in one month, please make sure to book it with receptionist before you leave.” Moonbloom tells him in a gentle voice.

Branch nods to her. “Of course I will.”

Side by side Guy and Branch left the doctor’s office, they made their way to the receptionist’s desk and when it was their turn Branch addressed her. “Yes, the doctor asked me to make an appointment for a month’s time.”

“Of course, we have one open for Tuesday, at 11am will that be alright?” Lilian asked them.

Branch looked to Guy who gave him a nod, seeing this he turned back to her and said. “Yes, that’s fine.”

Lilian added the date to the system, she then wrote it down on a card and handed it over to Branch. “Here you go. If you need to change the appointment for any reason please let me know.”

“Of course. Thank you for your help today.” Branch assured her before popping the card into his hair, he then reached out and took one of Guy’s hands in his.

Quickly Guy closed his finger’s around Branch’s hand, as they left the doctors pod hand in hand many trolls looked at each other with bright happy smiles.

As the doors to the pod closed behind them, Branch and Guy looked at each other and shared a happy and loving smile. Guy and Branch where about to make their way back to the royal pod to talk things over when they became aware of Creek on a nearby branch glaring at them.

Creek looked to their clasped hands then back to Branch and Guy all the while glaring at the pair of them. They looked at each other again and slowly Guy raised his eyebrows at Branch in a questioning way. With an unusually wide smile Branch moved closer to Guy, he put one arm around his waist, he buried his other hand into Guy’s grey hair and let his eyes meet those of Guy.

As Guy looked into the startling blue eyes of Branch, he could see joy and love shining in them and it filled him with so much pleasure to see these emotions being directed towards him. The smile on Branch’s face grew, he moved slowly and softly brought his lips to Guy’s. Humming with delight Guy gently kissed Branch back, slipping his arms around Branch’s body and anchoring him close to him.

All at once glowing colour washed through Branch, his skin turning a light blue, his hair going to a sapphire colour and growling longer forming the shape of a flower just starting to open up. Guy breaks the kiss, he looks at the glowing troll in his arms wide eyed, he suddenly becomes aware of the fact that he too is glowing with a silvery glow and can hardly believe this is happening. “Branch…Your colour…”

Branch looks at one of his arms, then back to Guy smiling at him with wide happy smile. “Looks like they came back…I’m so glad you helped me find them again…Thought I have to ask why are we glowing?”

Guy was not at all surprised that Branch wouldn’t know what this mean and so he said to him in a soft loving voice. “It means we are soul mates Branch.”

His eyes went wide, then softened, before he said in a gentle and awed voice. “Oh…Oh that’s wonderful…I’m so happy to hear that.”

“Really?” Guy asked him in a soft awed voice.

Branch gave him a nod, before kissing him softly on the lips again for a moment and then said to him with a blush on his cheeks. “Would you like a formal proposal?”

Quickly Guy shook his head and said in a soft but amused voice. “No, I don’t need one, after all I did mate you during my season.”

These words drew laughter from Branch, Guy was thrilled and awed to hear Branch laugh for the first time. When he managed to stop laughing at last, Branch smiled at him and whispered into his ear. “I can’t believe you told the doctor that.”

Guy shrugged and whispered back. “I knew you wouldn’t want any troll knowing who the real father was and now we know that as long as I stay nearby the baby will take on our looks and parts of our personality you don’t have to worry about any troll ever knowing. I want you to know that I will be happy to see the trolling as mine.”

“It’s going to be interesting to see what our little one is like.” Branch told him still smiling, feeling thrilled that Guy was happy to take on the child which wasn’t originally his and that Guy completely returned the feelings which he had for him.

Guy smiled back at him feeling so blessed to know that Branch was all his now and spoke to him in a louder voice. “I think Poppy and Peppy with be really happy to hear the news too.”

As Guy said this a wave of concern went through Branch. “I hope so.”

“It will be fine trust me.” Guy told him wanting to comfort Branch to the best of his abilities. Slowly and reluctantly Guy released Branch from his hold, he took one of his hands into his and kissed the back of it then said to him in a gentle voice. “Let’s go tell them all our good news.”

“Okay.” Branch agreed with a nod.

As they turned to head in the direction of the royal pod, Guy and Branch found Creek standing there staring at them. “What do you want?” Guy inquired of him, while placing an arm protectively around Branch and eyeing Creek with barely contained anger.

Creek gave Guy a self-satisfied smirk before saying to him in a taunting voice. “Picking up my left overs I see Guy.”

Guy didn’t like Creek saying this, but refused to rise to his bait, instead Guy raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled slowly at Creek, before glancing at Branch and then back to Creek saying to him as he did so. “Actually, I have been claimed by my soul mate and proposed to by him.”

Creek’s eyes popped wide when he heard him say this, then they went from Guy and Branch and back again, before he squeaked out. “You two are soul mates?! And are getting married?”

“Indeed we are.” Branch is so happy to hear Guy say this, he confirms Guy’s words before smiling widely at him and then leaning into him slightly before saying. “We were just going to tell our families the news and then we plan to announce it to the tribe.”

“You were? You are?” Creek asked them in complete shock. There was something about hearing all of this which made his heart clench painfully inside him and Creek wasn’t sure why he should be feeling this way at this moment instead of feeling angry at them both for being happy when he was not.

“Of course. I couldn’t be more honoured to be marrying the King, my soul mate and the troll I love with all of my heart.” Guy told him seriously as he looked at Branch lovingly.

Branch felt warmth going through him as Guy spoke about him this way. “Come on my gem, let’s go and talk to my family.”

The moment Branch gave him his pet name Guy loved it, a wide smile spread across his face and he addressed Branch in a loving voice. “Of course my love.”

Turning their back on Creek to take a different route through the troll tree to get back to the royal pod Guy and Branch started to walk away. As they began to walk away from him without so much as a goodbye furry went through Creek, this time though he was both angry about losing his position in the tribe and Branch’s affections to Guy and so he yelled at them. “I deserve Branch not you Guy! I should be the one marrying him and ruling this tribe beside him! No troll in the tribe is better looking than me or more worthy of that position! I’m the greatest troll here! Branch is only marrying you because he can’t have me!”

Slowly they turned back to face Creek, Branch shook his head at Creek sadly and asked him in a soft but emotional voice. “Are you delusional? Did you conveniently forget what you did to me?”

“No! I know how it should be that’s all. You should let me apologies to you, forgive me and then make me your consort! I won’t let you make the mistake of marrying this, this nobody!” Creek declared loudly starting to walk towards them.

Guy growls loudly, he moves Branch behind him, he launches his hair forwards, snapping it in front of Creek like a whip and addressing him in a low, powerful voice. “Go away Creek. Do not make the mistake of making me fight you! Because I will if I have to and I will take great delight in thrashing you to within an inch of your life.”

Creek glared at Guy, and stalked towards him surprising himself by saying to Guy. “Branch is mine! He doesn’t love you! Branch is just using you to make me envious.”

Branch didn’t try to move from behind Guy because he knew that Guy wouldn’t like that, but he spoke to Creek in a firm voice. “I am not yours Creek. I was afraid for a while to admit it to myself and was surprised how quickly it happened, but I am very much in love with Guy. It makes me so surprised and very happy to know I have a soul mate in Guy. Nothing which is going on in my life has anything to do with making you jealous, in fact my life has nothing to do with you what’s so ever. I no longer care about your opinions or feelings towards me anymore.”

Those words sent a torrent of pain through Creek, an aching which he was only just beginning to understand was from losing Branch to another troll and not just from the loss of his position in the tribe. “That can’t be true.” He says in a small pain filled voice.

Branch looks right into his eyes and said honestly. “It is the truth. He is my soul mate. I am in love with Guy, I will be marrying him, making Guy my consort and having a family with him so get used to the idea. We are going back to the royal pod and you are going to go home in peace.”

Creek wants to fight over Branch and Guy being together and to have his position in the tribe to go back to how it had been. He knew that Guy could easily beat him easily in a fight and so Creek backed away from them, Creek then ran off into the troll tree so that he could go back to him pod in order to try to think of another way to get Guy and Branch apart or at least to somehow take Branch away from Guy. 

When Guy and Branch were sure that Creek had gone away at last and wasn’t coming back they finally relaxed. Guy turned to Branch, his eyes where full of curiosity. “Did you really mean what you told Creek?”

Branch met his eyes, he nodded to him, Branch then took both of Guy’s hands into his and kissed the back of them. “Yes, I meant every word. I love you Guy. I had been feeling this way towards you for some time, I was just worried that I would be hurt again if I admitted it…I know you wouldn’t hurt me, you told me you wouldn’t rush me and I was willing to try to be with you to see if I could tell you how I really felt for you…But I was still a little scared to confess just how much I wanted you and how much I desired to build my life with you at my side as my consort, my soul mate…It seems so silly to have felt that way now.”

Guy smiled widely at Branch thrilled to his core to hear that Branch had meant everything he had said to Creek. At the same time Guy was also awed to hear just how much thought Branch had been putting into the kind of relationship he had wanted to have with him. “Hearing you say you love me is like a dream come true for me.” Guy confessed to him in a loving voice.

Branch smiled at him widely. “Then I shall make sure to say it often my gem.”

Guy smiled back at him. “I like my pet name love. The tribe is going to be so happy to see you have your colours back again.”

These words made Branch’s heart feel like it was going to beat right out of his chest with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. As if Guy had read his mind, he took Branch’s hand into his and addressed him. “It’s going to be fine Branch, I’ll be right beside you…I’m always going to be right beside you no matter what.”

“Thank you.” Branch said to him gratefully before hand in hand they made their way back towards the royal pod.

As Branch and Guy walked along together, they drew many awed and startled looks, the trolls could hardly believe the handsome troll which Branch’s grey colouring had been hiding from them all. 

When they entered the royal pod Poppy was sitting on the sofa in the main room waiting for them, she looked up from her book, gasped in shock and dropped her book. “Branch? Is that you?”

“No it’s a puffallow.” He said to her with heavy sarcasm.

“Yep it’s you.” Poppy said with a chuckle before walking up to him, she looked Branch over before saying to him. “Wow…Your so handsome…You look just like your mother.”

Branch smiled widely at his sister. “Thank you.”

“How did this happen?” Poppy asked them both.

Guy and Branch looked at each other and then Branch said to his sister. “I think we had best go see father before I explain that…I don’t particularly want to tell this story over and over again.”

Quickly Poppy nodded to him. “Of course.”

Together they went into Peppy’s room. The older troll was sitting up in bed reading, as soon as they entered and he saw Branch Peppy put the book down. He stared at his son with wide eyes, that slowly filled with tears. 

Seeing this Branch quickly crossed the room, he took one of Peppy’s hands and gently squeezed it. “You look so much like your mother.” Peppy told him in a soft weak voice.

“I know.” Branch said in return.

“How did this happen?” Peppy asked him.

Poppy walked over she sat on the edge of the bed and spoke. “I asked Branch that to, but he wanted to tell us both together rather than one at a time, so we came in here for you to hear what happened too.”

“Thank you Branch that was very thoughtful of you.” Peppy told Branch with a smile.

“You are welcome. As for what happened, it was a number of things which led to this change. I have a family, I have friends and a job that I enjoy, they all helped. Then I fell in love with Guy…He agreed to marry me, we kissed only to discover we are soul mates…And well we…” Branch broke off blushing slightly at this point.

Guy came over to stand beside Branch, he placed as arm around his waist and spoke to Poppy and Peppy. “We discovered that Branch is having a pod.”

The eyes of Peppy and Poppy where huge with surprise and suddenly Poppy grinned hugely before bursting out with. “Oh my god!”

Peppy chuckled softly. “Oh my…Soul mate couple, a wedding and a pod.”

“Yes.” Branch confirmed smiling at Guy.

Peppy shook his head, while saying with amusement clear in his voice. “Well you two don’t do things by half do you?”

Together Guy and Branch shook their heads in answer to this question. The couple where extremely glad to see that Poppy and Peppy clearly approved of their relationship and of the fact that they were going to be having a pod together. 

“The tribe is going to be so excited by this news!” Poppy told them all but bouncing in joy. “When are you going to get married? Who is going to marry the two of you? What colours will you ware? Where are you going to get married? What music and food are young going to have at the party after? When are the two of you planning to tell the tribe the news? When is the pod due?” Poppy asked them at speed, hardly pausing for breath in between the questions, let alone giving the couple chance to answer them.

“Woah, woah Poppy! Slow down.” Branch told her with a smile, all while making a calm down gesture at the same time.

Quickly Poppy subsided, before saying to them apologetically. “Sorry, I’m just so excited and so happy for you both.”

Branch gave Poppy an affectionate smile as he said to her. “We can see that. Guy and I have not discussed a lot of detail yet as this is all new to both of us. I know we will need to announce the wedding and the pod to the tribe soon. First though we need to talk to Guy’s family and tell them the news too. After that we can all start to discuss what will come next.”

Poppy could easily see the wisdom of Branch’s words and quickly said. “Of course.”

“I am glad you understand.” Branch said with relief.

Wanting to make things easier Guy made a suggestion to Branch, Poppy and Peppy. “Why don’t I send a message to my parents then they can come here and we can discuss everything?”

Branch gave Guy a grateful look. “That would be wonderful thank you.”

“Not a problem at all.” Guy assured him, he left the room, found some paper, wrote his parents a to the point note and sent it off with a messenger bug. He was unsurprised when an answer from his parents came swiftly. Guy read the message, then smiling to himself went back to Peppy’s room. All eyes settled on him and Guy still smiling spoke to them. “My mum and dad will be here as soon as they can be.”

These words brought nods of understanding from Branch, Peppy and Poppy. Guy crossed the room to Branch, he took one of his hands into his and they shared a loving smile.

A short while later a rapping on the doors caught the attention of the troll’s in Peppy’s room. “That will be my parents.” Guy told them before leaving the room and going to the door.

When he opened the door standing on the door step where his mother and father. “Come on in mum and dad.”

His mother a white glitter troll with blue hair spoke first, asking Guy in an agitated voice. “Are you really going to marry the King?”

“Yes.” Guy told her with a brilliant smile and love for Branch clear in his eyes.

Seeing his smile and the feelings Guy had for Branch so clearly on her son’s face made Opal feel calmer than she had been. 

Guy’s father Mist with his white hair and blue glittering body spoke next. “Your note didn’t say much.”

“Yes. I am sorry about that I didn’t want to make it too long or go into much detail. There is so much to talk about…Branch and I will explain everything shortly. Please come with me.” Guy said to them before guiding his parents into Peppy’s room.

Once they were in the room Guy introduced his parents to all those in the room. “Poppy, Peppy, Branch. This is my mother Opal and my father Mist.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you both.” Branch said to them politely.

The couple where in such shock to see Branch with his colours that for a few moments they said nothing, then suddenly recalling where they were and why they smiled at all those present. “It is lovely to meet you all.” Opal said honestly, while Mist nodded his agreement.

“Now where do we start?” Poppy asked Guy and Branch.

This question caused Guy and Branch chuckle for a moment, then the couple started to bring Mist and Opal up to date on what had happened between them. Once Opal and Mist knew all that had been going on between Branch and Guy, how much they loved and cared for one another, that they were soul mates and expecting a pod, Mist and Opal had no objections what so ever to them marrying.

Soon enough ideas for the speech Branch would need to give the tribe where being written down. When the speech was complete, they moved on and ideas for the wedding started to be being thrown around. Some of these ideas where vetoed by Guy and Branch right away, some were put to one side as possibilities and others where agreed to instantly. It didn’t take the trolls long to have a rough outline for the wedding and the party after ready, if there was one thing trolls where good at it was planning a celebration of any kind.


	25. Chapter twenty five

Chapter twenty five:

Three days after everything had changed for Guy and Branch, the tribe was waiting quietly and respectfully for their King to address them. Poppy smiled as she looked over the tribe, so much had changed since Branch had become King, he had proven himself to them all time and time again and now the tribe treated their King with all of the respect he deserved.

Branch stepped forwards to the edge of the mushroom platform, he let his gaze wander over all those present, he ignored Creek scowling at him from the back of the meeting and addressed the trolls. “I have called you all together today to make a very important announcement. I have discovered that I have a soul mate and I have asked him to marry me, this troll has excepted my proposal. So, I introduce you all today to the troll who is to be my spouse and consort, Guy Diamond.”

The trolls started to cheer loudly as Guy walked across the mushroom, he took Branch’s hand into his and the couple shared a loving smile. When the cheering died down Branch spoke to the tribe once more. “Our wedding will be in three weeks. There will be a grand celebration after. Guy and I will then retire from public life for three weeks as is traditional. There is one more thing we wish to announce to you all today and that is that I am with pod.”

The cheering which met this announcement was even louder than that which had accompanied the one for their wedding. It was clear to see that the whole tribe was utterly thrilled that not only would there be a wedding, but there was also soon to be an heir to the throne.

Branch and Guy where ecstatic to see that the tribe was happy with their news. Guy still held concerns over Creek, he just hoped that Creek would soon realise his relentless quest to have everything how he wanted it was pointless and would move on with his life. He also wished that if Creek thought the pod Branch carried was his, he wouldn’t try to do anything to prove that. If he did though Guy was more than ready to come to Branch’s rescue again, by telling Creek the same story he had told doctor Moonbloom.

As the formal part of the meeting was now over Branch and Guy where swamped with trolls enthusiastically congratulating them on their news. Knowing that Branch could still become uneasy in large crowds Guy placed an arm around his wait to offer him his support during this.

At one point after most of the tribe had gone on their way a very young and clearly quiet shy troll came up to the couple, the little female troll looked up at them with wide wonder filled eyes before asking. “Are you really soul mates?”

“Yes, we are.” Guy assured her.

“How do you know?” She asked curiously.

Guy looked to Branch with a questioning look. Branch smiled back at him, then much to Guy’s delight he kissed him on the lips for just long enough to make them both glow, before breaking the kiss and saying to the young troll. “That is how we know.”

She grinned at them. “Oh that’s so cool! Can any troll have a soul mate?” 

Quickly Guy gave her a nod. “Yes, they can, but it is quite a rare thing to happen.”

“So you two are special!” The young troll announces with pleasure, before skipping off grinning happily to herself.

Branch and Guy smiled at each other for a moment, before Branch placed both hands on Guy’s chest and said to him in a soft loving voice. “Special…I think I can live with being special with you.”

Guy placed his hands over Branch’s. “I’m glad you feel that way because that’s how I feel about you.”

As they kissed again and started to glow, they were both totally unaware of Creek watching them intensely from the leaves nearby. It had taken Creek some time to be honest with himself and acknowledge that he envied what Guy had with Branch a great deal. The more time Creek spent watching Branch and Guy together the clearer it became to him that there was not just love in their relationship but also trust and acceptance.

It was the kind of relationship a troll could spend their whole life waiting for and might not ever find. The loss he felt for what might have been if he had not been such a fool burned him on the inside and Creek knew that it was highly unlikely that this feeling was going to go away any time soon.

There was a dark part of Creek which wanted to go over to the couple, tear them apart, kidnap Branch and force him to accept him back into his life as his consort as well as to acknowledge the pod he carried as his. He knew it was just a wild fantasy, the tribe would never permit such a thing to actually happen after what he had done. Poppy and Guy would kill him if he tried it and Branch wouldn’t allow him to do any of this without a fight.

It was these thoughts, this desire to have Branch all for himself which forced Creek to a realisation he had been running from for a long time now, he loved Branch. Creek wasn’t sure when he had begun to feel this way towards Branch, he just knew without a shadow of doubt that it was the truth. Not for the first time or the last, Creek realised that he had been extremely foolish. He knew that no apology would make up for what he had done to Branch and Creek was well aware that he had squandered any chance he might have had to be with him romantically and build a life with Branch.

Creek continued to watch the happy couple as they stood together unaware of him, even though they were not kissing any more there was still this glow around them. Envy hot and painful shot through Creek as Guy gently caressed the still flat belly of Branch causing him to smile at Guy and place his hand over the top of his. Guy smiled back at him gently, before moving his hand away from Branch’s belly, he placed an arm around Branch’s waist and together they walked away making their way back to the royal pod.

Once they were out of his sight Creek left the spot where he had been watching them from and made his way home. As he walked back to his pod Creek decided that the best thing that he can do now is try to come to terms with what he feels for Branch and then try to get on with his life as best as he can with his reduced status in the tribe.

 

As Guy and Branch walk home, Branch smiles up at him and says softly. “It appears the tribe were very happy with our news.”

Guy gave him a nod. “They did indeed.”

“I saw Creek watching us…I hope he isn’t planning to cause any trouble.” Branch tells him with a note of worry to his voice, while placing a hand onto his still flat stomach.

“After the warnings he has been given, by us and everyone else, I don’t think that even he would be that foolish.” Guy told Branch comfortingly.

Branch nodded, hearing Guy say that made him feel a lot more relaxed than he had been. Branch was also well aware that not only would the tribe protect him if Creek tried anything, but so to would Guy and Poppy. This was a fact which warmed Branch to the core and assisted in buoying up his newly discovered happiness.

“How have you been feeling today?” Guy asked him solicitously as he gently stroked a free hand over Branch’s tummy.

“A little sick in the mornings and still craving lime jelly of all things, but other than that fine my gem.” Branch assured him with a warm smile curling up his mouth. Still smiling Branch placed his hand over Guy’s and let out a contented sigh. “I never thought my life could be like this, but I am glad it turned out this way.”

“So am I.” Guy confessed to him in a soft voice.

Branch looked at Guy and said softly. “I am so happy to hear that you feel that way.”

“You know I think I always knew deep down.” Guy said to Branch his voice distant.

“Knew what?” Branch asked him with a confused frown.

“That you where my soul mate.” He told him simply.

Those words made Branch even more confused than before. “What makes you say that?”

Guy was quiet for a few moments as he tried to put his thoughts into some sense of order before saying to Branch. “I always cared for you. Even when we were small…There was always something about you…From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I couldn’t really look away. All these years, I’ve tried to deny it, to deny what I felt, but no matter what I did I was always looking for you.”

Branch blushed slightly, then looked away before saying in a soft but distressed voice. “I wish I could say I had felt the same thing…But I can’t.”

Hearing the emotion in the voice of the one he loved Guy brought their walk to a halt, gently he turned Branch’s face back towards him. “You were grey, it’s understandable that you wouldn’t have had those feelings…But I wonder if you knew and felt our bond despite it…I say this because there were times you know when I would catch you looking at me with warm eyes…”

“I guess it is possible…” Branch said in an uncertain voice.

“I think you should believe that somewhere in your heart you knew, you might not have been aware of it…But you knew. To be fair to us neither of us really knew we where soul mates until we kissed.” Guy told Branch with a rueful smile.

Branch smiled back at him, then lifted a hand and ran it into Guy’s grey hair as he said in a loving voice. “Now I do know and I couldn’t be happier soul mate.”

Guy let being called soul mate by Branch wash over him, it always filled him with a deep sense of joy and contentment he had never felt with any other troll. Guy placed his forehead to Branch’s and then said in a gentle loving voice. “My soul mate.”

Branch sighed with pleasure. “I don’t think I will ever become tired of hearing you call me that my gem.”

“And I will never stop loving it, when you calling me such affectionate names.” Guy told him earnestly as he lifted one hand to kiss the back of it.

For a few moments the couple just stood locked together neither one willing to move. Slowly Guy spoke to Branch keeping his voice soft as he did so. “I have to say I am curious to discover what you will sound like when you sing.”

Branch smiled at him as he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. “You will have to wait until our wedding to discover that. I’ll not ruin the surprise…Because the first time I want you to hear me sing is when I give voice to my to my love for you.”

Guy’s eyes had widened, he let out a thwarted sigh, but nodded to Branch. “I understand.”

“Hey, I’ve not heard you sing for just me yet, so I have equal reason to be pouty.” Branch told him, poking playfully at his lower lip.

Guy caught the tip of his finger with his lips kissing it softly. This action on Guy’s part sent a wave of desire rushing through Branch and he bit his lip softly to stop the moan which wanted to escape him from doing so. 

Gently Guy removed Branch’s finger from his lips and said to him in a gentle voice. “I want you so much.”

“I want you too. I asked the doctor because I wanted to know…She said it would be fine for the next few months at least.” Branch told him running his hands over Guy’s chest.

Guy’s eyes widened as Branch told him this. “Does this mean you want to mate with me.”

“More than anything.” Branch assured him with a loving smile and giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

Not needing to be told this twice, Guy swept Branch up into his arms and started to walk back to his pod. Branch simply lay his head onto Guy’s shoulder and let him carry him back to his pod. 

Once they where inside the pod, Guy carried Branch to his bedroom, he carefully lowered his precious cargo down onto the bed and looked down at him. Guy was struck by just how right Branch looked laying against the grey sheets of his bed and he was very much looking forwards to making Branch all his at last.  
Carefully Guy climbed onto the bed over Branch, he kissed him deeply. As Branch kissed him back he slowly put one of his hands between them, and started to stroke between Guy’s legs to encourage his arousal. He was rewarded by Guy moaning loudly and kissing him more strongly than before.


	26. Chapter twenty six

Chapter twenty six:

Guy slowly began rubbing himself against Branch’s hand, until his cock was fully out of its pouch and hard. He wanted Branch so badly and mentally cursed non-glitter trolls for having to ware clothes because they didn’t have the genital pouches glitter trolls did. Together Branch and Guy stripped Branch of his clothing and threw it all carelessly to the floor of the pod.

The sight of Branch naked under him instantly made Guy feel hot inside, he felt sure that he’d never seen a body as exquisite as that of Branch and he felt blessed all over again to have him as his soul mate. Guy kissed him gently on the lips, as he ran his hand’s over Branch’s chest exploring all of its sculpted contours with his fingers. He revelled in the softness of Branch’s skin and the way in which Branch moaned into his mouth and shuddered with pleasure at his touch.

As Branch kissed Guy back he was in heaven, just his touch felt so much better than it had with Creek and Guy was being such a considerate lover. Slowly he ran his hands over Guy’s back before running them into his hair and lifting his hips against Guy’s causing their dicks to rub together. The moment this happened they broke the kiss and both moaned wantonly, Branch and Guy then started to pepper each other with kisses while moving their cocks against each other.

Both of them where filling with a delightfully warm fire. Guy was looking forwards to taking Branch for the first time. At the same time Branch was very much looking forwards to feeling Guy inside him, he wanted the feeling of Creek having been there to be replaced by that of his soul mate.

Slowly they drew apart, Guy watched wordlessly as Branch rolled over onto his front, came up onto his hands and knees and then looked back at him saying in a soft, but wanting voice. “I want to feel you inside me.”

With a nod Guy came up behind him, Branch watched with loving eyes and moaned with pleasure as Guy placed his hands to his hips, then slowly and carefully sheathed himself inside his body. To Guy it felt like heaven, the way that Branch felt warm and tight around him to just the right amount for him. “Ummm feeeels sooo gooood.” Guy told him his auto tune kicking in with the pleasure he was feeling.

Branch nodded to him in agreement, it felt completely different from the sensation of having Creek inside him, Guy seemed to fit him fully and perfectly. “It feels wonderful to have you inside me.”

Guy started to move slowly in and out of Branch, as he did so they both moaned delightedly with every movement. As Branch grew used to his rhythm he started to gently thrust his body back against Guy wanting to feel more of him inside him.

As Branch did this Guy moaned loudly, he had not expected Branch to do this, it surprised him and drove him on to know that Branch wanted him so much. The pair moaned with pleasure over and over again as their bodies met and they both came closer and closer to fruition with each movement of their bodies.

Branch hadn’t felt this aroused last time he had mated, there was a warm fire inside him a building tension which let him know that he would come soon and he hoped that this would disappoint Guy who he could hear was very much enjoying their mating. 

Guy was filled with pleasure, sure like most trolls before they found their mate, he’d been no saint when it came to lovers, but there had never been many and they had never felt as wonderful to mate as Branch was feeling. Guy was getting closer and closer to the edge of coming inside Branch and he was absolutely looking forwards to making him on the inside as his.

Unable to hold it back any longer Branch started to cum, he was aware of Guy letting out a strangled moaning noise behind him as his body tightened around his cock and Branch felt it as Guy started to cum hard inside him. As Guy emptied himself inside him it felt to Branch like he was being marked from the inside and completed in ways he had never been before. This feeling made Branch wish he had waited for Guy and that somehow the pod growing inside him would soak up his seed and turn from Creek’s to his.

Guy threw back his head as he thrust forwards one last time into Branch and then started to coat his insides with his cum. Guy held his body against his gently even as he emptied himself inside him in a torrent he had never experienced in his life before. It felt to him like his body was trying to claim every hidden part of Branch for himself including the pod inside him.

All at once they both started to glow Branch moaned and so did Guy, neither of them was sure what was happening but it felt good. They knew the glowing represented their soul mate bond and therefore felt that this clearly had something to do with this bond and their first mating.

When Guy finished coming inside Branch he gently pulled out, then rubbed over the shaking Branch’s back in a soft comforting motion. “If you can stay like that for just a few moments, I’ll clean us and the bed both up.”

“I can do that.” Branch assured him despite the shaking.

Quickly Guy slipped from the bed, he went to fetch some towels and quickly returned to the bedroom, he quickly cleaned the bed and Branch. Once he was cleaned up by Guy Branch slowly lowered himself to the bed, before rolling over to watch Guy with admiring eyes as he cleaned himself. 

When they were both clean and Guy had placed the towels onto the floor of the pod, before turning back to the bed as he did so Guy caught the way Branch was eyeing him and said with a smirk. “If you keep looking at me like that, I might just get the idea in my head that you want mating by me again.”

Branch chuckled softly. “Of course I want mating by you again. That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced and I want to experience it as often as is possible. At some point though I think I would like to try mating you.”

Guy’s eyes widened, no troll had ever mated him and he had to admit he had wondered what it might feel like. “I think I’d like that.” Guy told Branch as he lay down on the bed on his side beside Branch.

Branch smiled at Guy glad to hear he liked the idea, he rolled onto his side to face Guy, then gently stroked a hand over his back, when his hand met the swell of Guy’s bottom Branch squeezed it experimentally while asking him. “Am I likely to get you with pod if I mate you?”

Guy bit his lip gently as Branch squeezed his arse and nodded his head to answer the question. Seeing this answer and the adorable way in which Guy was responding to him just gently squeezing his bottom made Branch want to go further with his teasing of him. So gently he ran his fingers between Guy’s arse cheeks and stroked over the entrance to the whole there.

Before he could stop himself, Guy whined in delight and arch forwards against Branch brushing their limp dicks together and causing them both to moan softly. Branch stroked the wholes entrance again, he was rewarded with another whine of pleasure from Guy and Branch had to admit these were noises which he rather liked to hear coming from him. “Is that nice?” He asked Guy in a soft loving voice.

“Oh…Ugh…Yeeesss.” Guy told him as he arched in delight when the tip of Branch’s finger entered his arse whole.

“Good. I want it to be.” Branch said before he gradually and gently slipped a little more of his finger into Guy.

The moment he did this Guy gasped with delight, he pushed back experimentally against the finger and whined in delight as it entered him a little deeper than before.

Hearing the sound of pleasure which left Guy made Branch smile softly, it was wonderful to be able to give a troll he loved so much, such pleasure and he could feel Guy getting harder and harder against him. Branch slowly finished pushing all of his finger into Guy, who had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open in silent pleasure.

Smiling devilishly to himself Branch began to move his finger inside Guy, who threw his head back and moaned loudly. Slowly Branch settled into a rhythm of thrusting his finger in and out of Guy’s arse. Guy was moaning and whining brokenly, his face bore an expression of beautiful delight and Branch had never felt so wonderful or powerful in his whole life before now. 

Branch however wanted to see if he could make Guy even more pleasured than he was right now, so he moved his semi hard cock against Guy’s fully hard one. “Unn…un, unn…un.” Left Guy as a broken sob of pleasure.

“You sound so good.” Branch told him as he continued to grind their cocks together and finger Guy’s bottom whole.

Guy had thought earlier was wonderful, this was amazing, it gave him so much pleasure just to feel Branch’s finger inside him, which left him wondering how it would feel when Branch actually mated him for the first time.

Guy had never felt so wonderful and warm before, he could feel the on coming tide of another release coming towards him and found that he wasn’t even slightly ashamed to be coming again so soon after last time.

As Guy started to cum Branch watched him with a satisfied smile on his face. It took Guy a while to stop coming and once he had Branch got up from the bed. He found the towels Guy had used on them earlier on the floor of the pod by the bed and began to clean them both up. Once they where clean again Branch climbed back into the bed beside Guy, who by now had caught his breath and come back down to earth enough to say to Branch. “That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much. I look forwards to doing that with you again. I guess I best send a message back to the royal pod to let them know where we are and then I think it would be nice if we took a nap together. What do you think?” Branch asked Guy keen to hear what he wanted.

Guy yawned widely before saying to him. “That sounds like an excellent idea to me.”

Branch reluctantly left the bed, he found Guys messenger bug, wrote a message to Poppy then sent it off, before return to Guy’s bed where he found Guy waiting for him with a loving smile. Branch smiled back at him, he climbed back into bed beside Guy, he drew the bed covers over them both, Branch nuzzled into Guy’s chest. “I love you.” Branch said tiredly.

“I love you too.” Guy said in return, his own voice heavy with sleep.

A few moments later the two trolls where fast asleep their bodies draped around each other and their hair wound together in the tight intimate hold.


	27. Chapter twenty seven

Chapter twenty seven:

When Branch and Guy eventually woke up some hours later, they could both feel the hum of pleasure and warmth of completion still inside their bodies. They regarded each other with gentle smiles and after a few moments Guy began to stroke over Branch’s hair loving how soft it felt against his fingertips. Branch and Guy lay side by side not saying anything, instead they just bathed in how right and wonderful being together like this felt to them both.

“Are you alright?” Guy asked eventually, truly wanting to be sure that their mating had not hurt Branch in any way.

Branch nodded and said reassuringly to him. “I am fine Guy honestly. In fact, I can’t wait to be able to mate with you again, it felt utterly magnificent to me.”

“Good I am glad to hear it.” He said relived, and as he brought Branch close to him in a warm hug Guy addressed Branch for a second time. “I have to say that I found mating with you exquisite and I too desire to mate with you again as soon as we can.” 

Branch nuzzled into Guy’s chest as he said to him in a soft longing voice. “As much as I want to stay here with you like this forever, I think we should be getting back to the royal pod before some troll comes looking for us.”

A deep sigh left Guy, he was so comfortable here in his pod, with Branch in his bed and Guy really didn’t want to move right now, but he knew that Branch was right. “Yes, we should. I’m not looking forwards to coming back home to my empty pod tonight though.”

“I know you’re not…But I have a solution to that, if you’d like to hear it.” Branch told him as he pulled back to look at Guy with a small mischievous smile on his face.

These words intrigued Guy a great deal and so he asked curiously. “Oh, really what is it?”

Branch slipped one arm over him and lazily stroked a hand over Guy’s back as he said to him. “Well I noticed you were not at all fond of going home at the end of every day so I wanted to find a way to make that easier on you. I looked into all the laws and traditions to see if there was any way that we could stay together at night and after some research I discovered that because I am with pod you can stay with every night without infringing on any laws or traditions…So, I had a double bed put into my room in the royal pod, in order for us to be able to spend the night together from now on.”

By the time Branch came to the end of his explanation, Guy had wide and wonder filled eyes, slowly he smiled widely at Branch. “You devil! How did you manage to do that without my noticing?”

“Well, it might have had something to do with the fact that you’ve been very distracted with the wedding planning to notice much else that has been going on around you…I want you to know I am very pleased that you have taken on most of the planning for me so I can be less stressed while carrying the pod.” Branch told him in a warm tone of voice as he continued to caress over Guy’s back.

“So I can stay with you every night now?” Guy asked with shock.

Branch gave him a nod of the head before answering the question. “You can. I wasn’t completely sure how you would feel about sharing my room and the pod with my family, but I had hoped you would be pleased. Are you pleased with what I have done my gem?”

Realising that Branch had been very nervous about what he had done for him Guy hastily nodded to him as he said to Branch reassuringly. “I love what you have done! I don’t care about the fact your family lives there with us at all. I’m just happy that I will get to stay with you from now on and sleep beside you every night.”

A huge smile of relief and joy spread over Branch’s face. “I am very much looking forwards to being able to share a bed with you too. Do you have any thoughts as to what you might like to do with your pod?”

Guy considered this question carefully for a few moments before saying to Branch. “I think I will keep it for now…I believe we may like to use it for somewhere to escape to and for whenever we might like to mate in privacy.”

“That sounds like a very wise idea to me.” Branch said with a nod of the head, before he drew his hand away from Guy’s back and sat up in bed.

Guy didn’t like losing the feeling of Branch’s hand on his skin, but he knew they needed to get up. Slowly and reluctantly Branch and Guy got out of bed. It took Branch a few moments to find his clothes and dress once more before he set to brushing his hair. While he did this Guy brushed his own hair, then gathered up the towels they had used earlier and threw them in the laundry basket to wash later on. The whole time he was doing this Guy was very much looking forwards to being able to take those clothes off of Branch when it was time for them to go to bed tonight.

Together Branch and Guy left his pod, they linked hands and then made their way back to the royal pod. When they entered the royal pod, Poppy looked up from her scrapbook, she looked at them with a smile and said to them. “Welcome back. I got your message. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes just fine.” Branch assured her. “We just wanted some time alone and I told Guy about the new bed while we were talking about things.”

Guy smiled over at Poppy. “I am looking forwards to being able to stay over night with Branch from now on.”

“I’m sure you are.” Poppy said to him in a suggestive voice.

Neither Guy or Branch refuted these words, instead they just chuckled and then smiled at each other. 

Then with an amused shake of his head Branch took Guy from the main room of the pod and to his bedroom, he gestured towards the bed saying as he did so. “The new bed and mattress. The best ones I could find.”

Guy walked over to the bed, he pushed down on the and was happy to feel how it responded to him readily. “Feels like a good mattress and the bed itself seems nice and sturdy.”

“I can’t wait to share it with you tonight.” Branch told him honestly as he came to stand beside Guy at the foot of the bed.

Guy turned and smiled at Branch. “I’m sure sleeping next to you tonight is going to feel wonderful.”

Branch smiled back at him for a moment, before a serious expression settled on his face and he asked Guy. “Do you know why we glowed as we mated?”

Quickly Guy shook his head before saying thoughtfully. “No. It’s obviously something to do with our soul mate bond…Maybe it is just because we showed so much love to each other as we mated.”

“I think that would make a lot of sense.” Branch said with a nod of the head.

There was a knock on the door to the bedroom, Guy and Branch both turned towards the door and Branch called out. “Come in!”

Poppy popped her head around the door, she smiled at the couple and then said. “Sorry to disturb you both, but Satin and Chenille have arrived to take measurements for your wedding clothes and to talk about what it is both want to wear.”

“That you for letting us know.” Guy told her.

Together the three of them made their way into the main room of the pod, Satin and Chenille where standing there waiting for them. “Good afternoon.” Branch said to them politely.

“Hello Branch and Guy.” Chenille said in greeting as she pulled out a tape measure.

Satin gave them both a friendly wave. “Hi.”

“Okay, if you come over here Branch I’ll start by measure you, as we know that Guy won’t want to wear anything much.” Chenille told him starting to pull out her tap measure.

“While Chenille does that, I thought we could all discuss what you both might like to ware.” Satin said to them, as she drew a sketch pad, and all the things she would need to draw and write notes with out of her hair. Satin made her way over to the sofa, once she was settled there with a lined pad in her hands Satin addressed Branch first. “I’m going to guess a blue colour for you, did you have a particular shade in mind Branch?”

Branch thought about this for a moment, before he gave a nod. “I thought it might be nice for me to wear a nice deep midnight blue, what do you think?”

Satin and Chenille both nodded, then Satin gave him a thumbs up. “I think you’ll look great in that! Did you want a suit in a similar style to the one you wore at the ball?”

“I’d like that yes, I was thinking that since Guy is a glitter troll it might be nice to have my jacket glitter just subtly so that I match him, is that possible?” Branch asked her curiously.

“Oh, a glittery jacket, that will be different I am sure we can make it so that it will be stylish and not gaudy, you are most certainly a troll who shouldn’t be dressed flamboyantly, it’s not who you are.” Quickly Satin covered her mouth as she realised, she might have said something untoward, quickly Satin dropped her hand and said to Branch apologetically. “I hope you know I mean no offence by what I said Branch.”

Branch shook his head at her and shot Satin a rueful smile. “I know you didn’t. It’s fine trust me and you are quiet correct Satin, I have never been a troll for over the top clothing…Well over the top anything really.”

Satin nodded to Branch, she picked up her drawing pad and started to sketch Branch’s suit for the wedding. Chenille finished writing down her final measurements, before looking up at Branch saying as she does so. “Thank you for staying still so I could take all my measurements.”

“Your welcome.” Branch told her.

Chenille turned her gaze to Guy and asked with intrigue. “What are you planning to ware to your wedding exactly?”

Guy didn’t even need to think about the answer to this question and said instantly. “White formal collar and cuffs, with diamond shaped cuff links.” Seeing the looks of horror on the faces of the twins Guy looked at them imploringly as he said. “Please don’t ask me to ware more, you know I can’t stand it…I understand my wedding is a formal and important event, I also know that once I marry Branch I’m going to be his consort, but if I wear clothes I’ll just want to rip them off…Which will just be humiliating for all involved.”

Unable to stand how upset Guy looked and sounded. Branch went over to him he slipped an arm around him to offer Guy his support and then addressed Satin and Chenille. “I don’t want Guy to feel uncomfortable and if all he can ware is a smart collar and cuffs then so be it. I’m sure the tribe knowing us both so well, will understand why Guy would dress in such a way even for his wedding.”

As Branch said all of this Guy gave him a look of pure gratitude and relief. “Thank you my love.”

Branch placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You are welcome. This wedding is for both of us and the last thing I would want is you to be unhappy.”

Guy was deeply touched to know just how much Branch cared about his feelings and desires. Smiling widely, he kissed Branch on the cheek. “You two are adorable.” Chenille told them her hands where placed on her blushing cheeks and her eyes were sparkling with joy.

Both Branch and Guy flushed a little, but didn’t bother to refute what she had said. The couple’s embracement grew exponentially when Poppy turned to Chenille and said to her. “Girl you have no idea just how cute those two can get!”

“Poppy!” Branch groaned out.

Poppy looked over at the blushing pair, she shrugged as she spoke without a trace of shame. “What? Chenille is quite correct, the two of you can be utterly adorable!”

Deciding to change the direction of this meeting Satin quickly turned around the sketch of Branch’s wedding suite and addressed him. “What do you think?”

Branch turned his attention to the rough drawing more than happy for the distraction. He eyed it for a few moments before nodding slowly. “It looks good, what do you think Guy?”

In response to this question Guy ran his gaze critically over the sketch, before he gave Satin a thumbs up. “Fantastic!”

Satin let out a breath which she hadn’t even known she had been holding. “I’m glad you both approve. Chenille and I will head back to our pod now and start finding some fabric you might like…I already have a few ideas of ones that we might be able to use.”

“That’s good to hear. When will we be able to see what ones, you think will be correct?” Branch asked her with intrigue.

Satin turned this over in her head for a moment before answering. “I think by the day after tomorrow, is that soon enough for you both?”

Guy and Branch looked at each other and Branch spoke to Guy. “I think that is soon enough. What do you think my gem?”

Guy nodded before he spoke. “That is certainly soon enough, besides which, my mother is taking us cake tasting tomorrow.”

“Ah yes cake tasting…I never realised getting married would involve so many things…It makes me tempted to elope.” Branch said with a teasing smile.

This drew a chuckle from the others as they knew just how little Branch was likely to be finding all this fuss. “If we did that no one would forgive us!” Guy said with a chuckle.

Branch sighed overly deeply. “Oh well I can dream.”

Guy affectionately rolled his eyes at Branch. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

Quickly both of Branch’s eye brows went up, he smirked at Guy. “Oh I can think of a few things, but they are going to have to wait until later when we are alone.”

As he thought about what they had been up to alone together earlier and what Branch was hinting at now Guy instantly blushed deeply as he said in an embraced auto tune. “BBrrraannnnccchhh!”

Branch shrugged at him and said with an innocent expression firmly fixed on his face. “What?”

Guy reached out, he grabbed Branch’s hand. “You can be a devil some times.”

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Branch told him smiling.

“Heaven help me, but no I wouldn’t change you.” Guy said in honest agreement.

Poppy looked to Satin and Chenille, and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion before saying to them. “They do things like that and then they get annoyed when I call them cute.”

All of them laughed for a few moments before the twins left and Poppy pulled Branch and Guy over to the table so they could go through some things which needed organising before the wedding.

 

When night fell and it was time for them all to head to sleep, Poppy spoke teasingly to Branch and Guy. “Don’t you two get p to anything you shouldn’t tonight.”

Branch grinned at her and ran his hands over his still flat tummy. “It’s a bit late for that piece of advice.”

Poppy chuckled softly, as she made her way to her room. “Night sleep well!” Poppy called out to them.

“Night!” Branch and Guy chorused together.

Once Poppy’s door was closed Branch turned to Guy and asked with a wide smile on his face. “Shall we head to bed then?”

“Um yes that sounds good.” Guy said with a yawn and a nod.

Together they made their way into what was now their room, Branch closed the door behind them and Guy came over to him saying as he did so. “Can I undress you?”

Branch blushed a little but nodded. “I’d like that a lot.”

Slowly Guy stripped Branch of his clothes, taking the time to fold each piece, place it to one side and then continue on.

When Branch was eventually completely naked the two trolls shared a loving kiss. When they broke this kiss, Branch spoke to Guy with a devilish smile curling up his lips. “I better put some night clothes on before I tempt you too much.”

“Trust me I am already tempted beyond compare.” Guy told him honestly.

With a soft chuckle Branch got out his bed clothes and changed into them while at the same time Guy got ready for bed himself. 

Once Guy and Branch were ready, they climbed into bed together and snuggled up together. “Night my love.” Guy said in a tired but happy voice.

Branch smiled at him. “Good night my gem.” 

After saying their goodnights to each other for the first time Branch and Guy shared a short loving kiss before closing their eyes and quickly falling asleep.


	28. Chapter twenty eight

Chapter twenty eight:

By the time it was the day of the wedding, neither Branch or Guy could wait to married at last. There had been lots of planning, some arguing and plenty of compromises which had to be made over the past three weeks, but at last the day was finally here.

As was dictated by tradition Guy and Branch were not together on this morning. It had felt odd to them both not to have the other next to them in bed the night before or to share a good morning kiss. Still Guy and Branch had felt that adhering to the old tradition that the bride and groom came to the wedding from their home pods was worth the little discomfort they would experience.

Carefully Branch straitened his jacket, he had to admit that the twins had worked wonders with it, the jacked fitted him like a glove, but at the same time wasn’t too tight for him to move around in and every time he moved it sparkled with a subtle blue glitter which was the same blue shades of his skin and hair.

He carefully put on his crown on Branch had taken the time to thoroughly comb out his mass of blue hair, to the point that it almost seemed to shine. Deciding that he couldn’t possibly be any more ready than he was now, Branch made his way out of his room and into the main room of the pod.

Poppy and Peppy where both waiting there for him and as they saw Branch enter the room, they both smiled widely at him. “Oh, Branch You look magnificent!” Poppy told him with honest enthusiasm.

Branch smiled at his sister gratefully, before taking in the short blue floaty dress she wore and saying. “Thank you Poppy. I must say that you look beautiful today sister.”

Peppy leant on his newly acquired cane, while he watched his children interacting with each other, seeing how well they got on together caused a happy warmth filling him. To be honest Peppy had never expected Poppy and Branch to form the relationship they had but Peppy was pleased to see the love, understanding and care they so often demonstrated to each other. 

Carefully Peppy used his free hand straightened out his own deep red suit before asking Branch. “Are you ready?”

Branch nodded to him and as he carefully pushed down the sudden butterflies which had erupted in his stomach, Branch said in a firm voice. “I am.” Together the trio left the royal pod to make their way to the wedding.

As Poppy, Branch and Peppy walked through the troll tree, trolls stood lining their root and as they saw the coming the trolls began to lifted their voice in a song of celebration of the wedding. Gradually more and more voices began to join the song, until Branch was sure that all of the trolls of the tree where singing together. Hearing the joy of his subject in their song made Branch smile widely, he was so glad to know that he and Guy had the support of the tribe on their wedding day.

Once the royal party had passed them by the trolls followed them down through the troll tree, still continuing their song as they did so.

When they reached the clearing at the base of the tree Branch, Poppy and Peppy came to a halt, standing there waiting for them to arrive where Guy, Opal and Mist, who bowed and curtsied to them. Branch took a deep breath to steady himself, as it was here with this homage to him by Guy’s family that the wedding ceremony started. 

Hoping with all his might that he would remember how to do everything correctly Branch stepped forwards, he bowed his head to them to acknowledge their obeisance to him and held his hand out commandingly to Guy.

Guy walked to Branch, he took the hand being offered to him and didn’t resist at all as Branch brought him to his side. The couple then turned to face the alter, which was covered with a multitude of many coloured flowers and had the new leaf crown for Guy settled on it. The alter stood waiting for them at the end of the aisle, which was lined on each side by the whole tribe who were all waiting expectantly for the ceremony to begin.

Before they set off down the aisle together, Branch and Guy’s family made their way to their seats at the front, all apart from Poppy who stood in front of the alter and once the others were settled, she gave Branch and Guy a smile and a tiny nod.

Carefully Branch put Guy’s arm through his, after they gave each other a smile the couple then walked slowly down the aisle to where Poppy stood waiting for them. When they reached Poppy, the couple broke apart, before turning to face each other and joining their hands together.

Poppy carefully placed a hand over their clasped ones. “We have come together today to formally wed this couple. This union is special for so many reasons. Today our King weds his consort. Two souls who were meant to be together forever will be joined as will two trolls who love each other with all of their hearts. Before the vows are spoken the couple will sing, to each other, Guy are you ready?”

“I am.” Guy assured her, he took a deep breath and then started to sing a beautiful ballad. It was all about not realising something was missing in his life, then meeting Branch, coming to love him and realising all they are to each other.

When he had finished singing his song Branch was smiling at him joyfully. “Branch now it is your turn.” Poppy told him gently.

With a nod for her Branch began his own song, as the words of love and happiness filled the air, all of the trolls where staring at their King wide eyed. None of them including Guy could believe just how exquisite his singing voice was. By the time Branch’s song ended the whole clearing was wrapped up in an awed silence and Guy was looking at him with wide eyes. After a few moments of utter silence from all those present, Guy broke it by saying to Branch in a soft and reverential voice. “That was beautiful Branch…You sounded just like an angel.”

It would have been that at one time hearing a compliment which was so close to the words his grandma had once said to him would have filled Branch only with sadness, but now they instead filled him with absolute joy. “Thank you.”

Poppy quickly shook herself out of the shock she had been in and addressed the tribe in a clear voice. “It is my duty to ask all those here present if there is any reason that these two trolls should not be wed this day?”

The only answer to this was absolute silence, the trolls who were near to Creek were all glaring darkly at him. As much as Creek really did want to object to this wedding, he knew that if he were to do so the tribe wouldn’t react well to it at all, so instead he stayed sullenly silent and glowered forebodingly at the grass at his feet.

Once Poppy was satisfied that no troll was going to make any object to the wedding, she smiled joyfully around at the tribe and then spoke to Branch. “King Branch, do you promise to love, care and protect Guy for all of the rest of your life and into eternity as he is your soul mate?”

“I King Branch do promise to love, care and protect Guy for all of the rest of your life and into eternity as he is my one and only soul mate.” Branch promised Guy in a firm and clear voice.

With his vows made Poppy turned to Guy and addressed him next. “And you Guy Diamond, do you promise to love, care and protect Guy for all of the rest of your life and into eternity as he is your soul mate?”

Without the slightest hesitation Guy spoke his own vows to Branch. “I Guy Diamond do promise to love, care and protect Guy for all of the rest of your life and into eternity as he is my one and only soul mate.”

“It is my great honour and pleasure to announce that you are now married! You may seal your vows with a kiss!” Poppy told Branch and Guy gleefully.

Branch and Guy shared a soft loving kiss, in response to this the tribe cheered mightily. As they broke their first kiss as a married couple Guy and Branch shared a smile and then Branch gestured for Guy to kneel down.

Guy did as Branch directed him to. Poppy turned to the alter, she carefully lifted the leaf crown which sat there up, she turned back to Branch and then handed it across to him.

Branch accepted the crown from Poppy with a grateful smile and then turned back to Guy, before he began to speak. “I King Branch declare to all the trolls of the tribe that you Guy Diamond my husband, are my one and only consort. I give to you this crown as a sign to all the tribe that you are my consort.” Once he had finished saying this Branch gently placed the leaf crown onto Guy’s head, he made sure that it was securely in place and then held out his hands to help Guy to stand back up.

Without hesitation Guy took Branch’s hands into his and allowed him to help him to get back up onto his feet. The tribe started to cheer all over again, Branch and Guy smiled at each other again, before they turned and holding hands waved to them all with their free hands.

Now that the formal part of the wedding was over the tribe quickly set about tidying everything away and moving into place everything which would be needed for the party. As the newly married couple Guy and Branch where not expected to assist in this and instead stood to one side, making sure that their families were comfortably settled at one of the tables which had been put out for the guests.

It didn’t take the tribe long at all to have everything form the wedding switched out for all the things for the party. Soon music was playing, food was being consumed and drinks were being drunk.

As was tradition Guy and Branch sat at a table by themselves, this was done so that they could accept all the troll’s good wishes and gifts. As Poppy knew that Guy and Branch would be involved in doing this for some time, she had kindly brought them over something to eat and drink.

By the time Creek made it to the table he was the last troll to go over to Guy and Branch. The newly married couple had been seated there for a few hours and when the couple noticed which troll was standing before them, they both felt a little uneasy.

Aware that once more the eyes of the whole tribe where on him Creek forced a smile onto his face and somehow managed to say. “I hope that you will both be very happy together.”

“Thank you Creek.” Branch said to him hoping that now he had satisfied custom that Creek would now just leave them alone for the rest of the night.

Creek held out a gift towards them. “Here.”

Guy accepted the present from him. “Thank you very much.”

“Your welcome.” Creek said softly before walking away.

Once he was gone Branch and Guy both looked at the gift then to each other. “Do you think we have to worry it might be something untoward?” Guy asked Branch nervously.

“I’m not sure. I think it would be best to add it to the other gifts and just be very careful when it comes time to open it.” Branch advised, as he eyed the gift with unease.

Guy nodded in agreement and added the present to all the others they had received from the tribe. Branch ran his eyes over the pile and said to Guy. “We are going to be spending a lot of time writing thank you notes.”

Guy chuckled softly, before saying to Branch. “Yes, we will. I loved your song Branch. You really have an amazing voice.”

“Thank you. I thought your song was beautiful.” Branch told him honestly, before he looked over at their wedding cake and said to Guy. “Shall we go and cut our cake? I think if we wait much longer to do so Smidge is going to go crazy.”

Quickly Guy looked over at their wedding cake, he soon spotted Smidge staring at their cake with her mouth watering. “I think you might be right.”

Side by side Branch and Guy went over to the wedding cake. As the tribe noticed them doing this, they quickly started to form a line so they could each receive a slice of the cake. Together Guy and Branch formally sliced and shared the first slice of cake before taking it in turns to slice each troll a piece of the cake.

Once the last slice of the wedding cake had been handed out, Branch and Guy went back to their table and sat watching the tribe enjoying themselves. When a slow song started to play Branch stood up, he held a hand out to Guy and asked him. “Would you like to dance with me my gem?”

Guy gave him a nod and said as he accepted Branch’s hand. “I’d love to husband.”

Branch had to admit he loved hearing Guy call him husband and he had no doubt he would continue to love it. Together Branch and Guy went out onto the dancefloor, they were soon lost in their own world as they danced the waltz together. 

After a few more dances Branch and Guy left the wedding party, heading back to the royal pod together carrying with them some of the gifts. They were not worried about the rest of the presents as they knew that their family and the rest of the trolls would make sure they made their way safely back to the royal pod.

Once they were inside Guy and Branch put the gifts down, they turned to face each other, the couple smiled, then hand in hand Branch and Guy made their way to their bedroom and closed the door to the room firmly behind them.


	29. Twenty nine

Chapter twenty nine:

Slowly but surely over the next few days and weeks Branch and Guy settled down to being a married couple. They had gone through all of the gifts from the tribe, they had ranged from sensible, to funny and in a few cases a little odd. Branch and Guy had been extremely cautious with the gift from Creek, much to their relief it had been some crystals and a note for Branch. 

Knowing that the note is probably just another half hearted attempt at an apology Branch turns to Guy, holds it out towards him and says. “It looks like yet another note, it’s most likely an apology again and I don’t want to read it. Please would you return it to Creek and tell him to stop sending me notes again.”

Guy accepted the note from Branch and assured him. “Don’t worry I will talk to Creek about it once more.”

“Thank you my gem.” Branch said to Guy with a grateful smile on his face.

Quickly Guy drops a kiss onto his forehead and sets off to find Creek. It took Guy a while but he located Creek, but when he did Guy walked straight over to him and addressed Creek in a firm voice. “I want to talk to you now!”

Creek looked at Guy wide eyed. “What about?”

In answer to this question Guy held the note out towards him. “This note. I told you before leave Branch alone and stop trying to contact or apologise to him!”

“What is so wrong with me just wanting to say I am sorry? Shouldn’t I be allowed to say sorry?” Creek asked with a mixture of anger and distress.

Guy moved closer to him, he glared hard at Creek. “Branch, doesn’t want to hear your half hearted apologies for what you did to him. If or when he chooses to forgive you is up to him and not you. Branch is with pod and doesn’t need to be stressed out by you. I will say this for the last time leave Branch alone or I will make you regret it and you know from our last fight I can back up my words with actions. Do. You. Understand?”

All Creek could do was nod in agreement as he was well aware that Guy really could make his life a living hell if he wishes to. 

Seeing his nod Guy threw the note at him and then walked away. Creek stood there watching him walk away feeling utterly desolate. He had lost everything and Creek knew he had no one to blame but himself for his situation. Every time Creek saw Branch and Guy together he became more and more aware of exactly what he had lost and what he was never going to have.

Everything he had gone through recently had been a humbling experience for Creek. He knew only now that the things he had once placed value on actually held little worth in the grand scheme of things. Where as those things he had thought of as worthless or only good enough to make him look better in comparison where in fact priceless.

He knew that if he wanted to apologise to Branch properly and have him accept it as an honest apology, then he would need to do as Guy had told him and wait for Branch to be ready to listen to him. Creek now realised that trying to force Branch to acknowledge his apology in the way he had been would only lead to more trouble for him in the long run. With a deep sigh Creek turned for home, all he could do now was wait and hope.

Over the next few weeks and months Branch’s pod bump slowly, but surely grew bigger. Guy loved to stroke his hands over it or to sing to the podling, and when he was not doing either of these things then Guy was taking good care of Branch to make sure that both he and the pod came through everything well.

Branch hadn’t liked all of Guy’s fussing to begin with, but gradually he had come to accept it and actually like it. As time had gone on Branch had even found himself talking to and singing to the trolling growing inside him, something which he had been extremely pleased to find out from doctor Moonbloom was perfectly normal.

Guy had been happy to notice that Poppy and the snack pack were also keeping an eye on Branch whenever he was out and about. He had also become aware of the fact that Creek was staying well away from Branch, this fact not only pleased Guy but gave him a sense of relief as it was one less thing he needed to deal with during this hectic time.

The couple was well aware that the whole tribe was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new trolling. There had been no arguments of any kind when Branch and Guy began to withdraw from the more strenuous royal duties in order to prepare for the arrival of their trolling. It was comforting to the couple to know that the tribe understood why they were no longer taking part in as many royal occasions and duties. Branch and Guy where also glad that the rest of the trolls where aware that as Branch’s time grew closer they would withdraw completely to the royal pod until the pod was delivered and the trolling well settled.

It wasn’t just the tribe who were excited by the forth coming birth, Peppy was also looking forwards to seeing the baby and was determined that he would be there to see the child no matter what it took. 

Poppy couldn’t wait to be an aunt, she was being very careful not to get in the way of Guy and Branch or overstep some sort of line as they organised everything for the baby, but at the same time be helpful to them both.

Opal and Mist were both being wonderfully supportive of Branch and Guy, it was easy to tell that they both wanted the best for them both and where very excited about the fact they would soon be grandparents.

Branch and Guy had already received a dazzling array of thoughtful gifts from the other trolls and where thankful for each and every one of them. The couple were more than sure that they had enough baby clothes, bottles, toys and so on to mean that their trolling would be well provided for during its first few months to years of its life.

Branch being the crazy prepared one of the couple had organised everything they would need after the baby came. He had even sorted the gifts as well as brought things in accordance to a system which Guy worked out ran as age cross referenced with likely hood of necessity for anything practical and clothes, were as toys where just sorted into ages.

Anything that Guy and Branch had discovered that they were missing the couple had gone out to purchase, but thanks to the many presents they had only needed to buy a crib, a high chair, a mobile and a rocking chair.

They had also begun to discuss with Peppy and Poppy expanding the pod for the baby when it was big enough. They had agreed that a room and nursery would probably be needed as both Branch and Guy could have children.

Amongst all this joy however there was a note of sadness, as Branch’s time to have his pod grew near, Peppy’s health declined further. Doctor Moonbloom had informed Poppy and Branch that Peppy was gradually getting worse and that it was only a matter of time before he passed away, however at the same time, she had told them that she felt quiet sure that Peppy was stubbornly holding onto life in order to meet his first grandchild before he died.

 

Branch and Guy where settled on the sofa together, Guy was gently running his hands over the swell of his loves now four month swollen tummy, humming a relaxing tune softly to him.

Branch was resting against his chest looking down at himself, he already felt huge and wondered how much bigger he was going to get. Branch knew that he had a lot less energy than normal now and Branch was so glad that he only had two more months of his time left now.

Despite his discomfort Branch had to admit that he was very much looking forwards to seeing their trolling. “I wonder how much larger I’m going to get.” Branch said softly.

Guy soothingly rubbed a soothing circle over his belly as he spoke to Branch. “According to all of the books I have read on the subject, you shouldn’t get much larger than you are now.”

Branch sighed deeply and placed his own hands onto his own tummy. “That’s good to know…I feel huge…As is…I’d dread to think what I would feel like if I were to become much larger. Well at least the strange cravings finally went away, I have to admit I was getting sick of the sight of lime jelly. Just think two more months and we will get to meet our little one.”

Those words brought a huge smile to Guys face. “I know I can hardly wait! I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl and what it’s going to look like?”

“I don’t mind which gender it is do you my gem?” Branch asked him nervously.

Quickly Guy shook his head. “No, girl or boy I won’t mind. As far as I am concerned, as long as your both safe and well after delivery I’ll be happy. Besides which this trolling will be ours and I will love it no matter how he or she turns out. You know I just realised something we haven’t really spoken about names…”

“That’s true we haven’t maybe we should do so now? After all I think that having some idea what we want to call our trolling would be a good plan.” When he saw Guy nod in agreement to his words Branch addressed him again. “I know from your mother, that your family when it has a glitter troll trolling, they give it a gemstone name, would you like to keep up that tradition?” Branch inquired of him curiously.

“Yes I would like to, if that is alright with you.” Guy told him with a nod.

Branch nodded back to him. “It’s fine with me…Hm well if it’s a blue glitter troll what about Sapphire?”

Guy smiled widely at Branch. “I like it, that would be perfect for a male or a female. A grey glitter troll like me could be a little more difficult…Most people do just tend to call me Guy so we could name the trolling Diamond.”

“Or Opal for your mother.” Branch said thoughtfully.

“My mother would love that!” Guy told him with enthusiasm.

“That gives us a few names for a glitter troll child, what about for a normal troll? Blue is more than likely to be the colour of it…” Branch says his sentence wandering off as he tried to think of a good name.

“Well Bluebell after your mother might be nice for a girl and how about Sky for a boy?” Guy suggested to Branch.

Branch nodded to him. “They both sound wise. I’ve always rather liked the name Blossom…”

Guy turned the name over in his mind and then said softly. “Blossom…That is rather lovely. How about we keep both Bluebell and Blossom for if we have a girl? We just need to think about another name for a boy in case we decide Sky doesn’t suit.” 

“Another boys name…Peppy…What about Peppy?” Branch asks Guy in a soft slightly sad voice.

Quickly Guy took one of Branch’s hands into his and gave it a comforting squeeze as he said. “I think that would be a lovely idea.”

Branch was grateful for comfort Guy unconditionally gave to him and was also glad that he liked the idea of using Peppy’s name as one of those to be possible for their child. “I’m so glad you approve.”

“I have to say that I rather hope our child inherits your singing voice.” Guy said to him earnestly.

This compliment about his singing voice caused Branch to blush, before he said in resignation. “Yes, none of the trolls have let me forget about the song I sung at our wedding. The whole tribe has been on at me since then to sing again.”

When he heard Branch’s tone of voice Guy chuckled softly, before saying to him. “Well…I can’t say I blame them…You have a truly exquisite singing voice. I know that I love to hear it as often as I can.”

The blush on Branch’s face grew slightly darker. “I don’t mind singing for you. You are my husband and I love you. Singing for others…That still terrifies me…Even though I know the other trolls like it…I…I just can’t…”

Hating seeing Branch so upset and uncomfortable, Guy squeezed his hand again and kissed his forehead before saying to him reassuringly. “You don’t have to sing for any troll unless you want to.”

“I enjoy singing for you.” Branch assured him.

These words brought a smile to Guy’s face. “I am glad to hear you say that. I enjoy hearing you sing and would be sad if you stopped singing to me or felt you couldn’t sing to me.”

“I would never feel that way when it come to you Guy. I love you and trust you in a way I have never done for any other troll.” Branch told him honestly.

Hearing Branch say this made Guy’s heart flutter inside him and warmth fill him. “I will always be here for you.” He promised Branch meaning his words with all of his heart.

As Branch snuggled a little closer to him, he smiled and said. “Now that is a promise I can live with.”

A few moments after this Branch yawned, his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep resting comfortably against Guy. Noticing that Branch had fallen asleep on him again Guy smiled softly to himself, before picking up a book which sat on the table by the sofa and starting to read. He felt a great sense of peace at this time and was especially happy that Creek had at last taken his words to heart. Guy felt this was so because when Creek had presented them with a baby grow for the baby, he had not tried to include an apology this time.


	30. Chapter thirty

Chapter thirty:

When Branch hit the five months pregnant mark he began to nest, everything in the main areas of the royal pod was cleaned to within an inch of its life, so too was Guy and Branch’s bedroom room and bathroom. It very quickly became abundantly clear to Poppy and Guy that at this time Branch did not take kindly to any mess at all because as soon as one was made Branch was cleaning it up again. 

Not wanting Branch to be too stressed so close to his due time Poppy and Guy tried their best to keep everything spotless for him, but somehow Branch always managed to find the minutest of spots and start cleaning it.

Still as well as cleaning any of the messes up in the pod all of the time, Branch was also changing the bed more regularly than normal too. All of the sheets, towels and clothes around the pod where all being washed more often as well. It felt to all of them, that it was as if the royal pod was possessed by some sort of cleaning demon.

At one point Branch had gone through all of his clothes, when he found some of his old clothes from before he became the king and deciding he didn’t want them anymore Branch began to look for some sort of use for them. In the end Branch had made the ones in worst condition into rags, before using the rest to make things for their baby and leaving himself with four sets of the clothing which he designated as being only for yard work or other such dirty jobs.

To say Guy was happy to see the back of these unflattering clothes was an understatement and he felt that their being used for the benefit of their child was a fitting end to that chapter in Branch’s life which had been without family and full of loneliness for him.

The crib in the Guy and Branch’s room was now thanks to Branch fully furnished with new green and brown patch duvets, pillow cases and sheets. In fact, it looked so cosy in there that there had been a few times were Guy had wanted to be small enough to climb under the bedclothes to find out just how nice it actually was.

As far as Guy was concerned by far the cutest thing which Branch had done during this time was to make their child a patch work doll of blue and grey sparkly patches, complete with matching hair which Branch had named Wishes.

Shortly after this occurrence Branch had made an inventory for all of the food in the pod and not being satisfied that they either had enough of things or none of other things, Branch had insisted that Guy and he go shopping for everything on the list right away.

Once everything on Branch’s list was brought and they had returned home Guy had been relegated to handing things to Branch while he put them away in the kitchen because in Branch’s own words ‘he would just accidently mess up his system’. Guy had stood to one side in the kitchen and happily handed items across to Branch with a loving but amused smile curling up his lips.

These spates of heightened activity from Branch were always followed by periods of rest or sleep as they wore him out so completely. It was when this rest happened that those around Branch could take the time to draw in a few deep breaths and comfort themselves with the knowledge that the nesting faze of the pregnancy shouldn’t last much longer.

 

One morning during the sixth month Branch woke feeling very painful and he knew it was time. Swiftly he reached out for Guy and shook him. “Wah…What is it?” Guy asked in a confused and half awake state.

“Guy it’s time!” Branch told him in urgent tones.

Those words instantly had Guy’s eyes opening up, he was now fully awake, Guy hastily sat up in bed and he quickly asked Branch. “You’re sure?”

“Ug! Yes ah! Very!” Branch told him in between spasms of pain.

Guy jumped out of bed, he headed for the door, calling over his shoulder to Branch as he did so. “I’ll get Poppy to come and sit with you, while I send for Doctor Moonbloom right away!”

“Okay.” Branch told him before another wave of pain went through him.

Quickly Guy went to Poppy’s room, he hammered on the door, which was opened a few moments later by Poppy, who looked at him with bleary eyes and asked. “Guy what is it?”

“Branch’s time has come.” Guy told her simply.

Just as it had been for Guy earlier this news was like a bucket of cold water had been poured over Poppy and she was instantly awake. “Oh my god! What do you need me to do?”

“Go be with Branch while I send for the doctor, tell Peppy what is happening and get things ready for after.” Guy said to her as he walked across the room towards Peppy's room.

With a nod Poppy grabbed her pink fluffy dressing gown, threw it on then made her way into Guy and Branch’s room.

Guy mean while went over to where the messenger bugs where kept, he wrote his message attached it to the fastest one and sent it off. With this done Guy went to the door of Peppy’s room, he knocked on it and waited, a few moments passed and the weak voice of Peppy answered his knock. “Come in.”

Quickly Guy entered he went over to the bed. It was sad to see Peppy as he was now, completely grey hair due to age, thin and weak. Still Guy smiled at him, before saying to Peppy. “Branch has started to bring our pod into the world.”

The moment he said this Peppy’s eye lit with great joy. “That’s wonderful to hear. Well…I mean not wonderful for poor Branch of course.”

“I understand.” Guy assured him, not wanting Peppy to think he had taken his words out of turn.

Peppy sagged with relief. “Good I am glad to hear it. Have you sent for the doctor?”

With a nod Guy said. “I did.”

“Then go be with your husband he is going to need you right now.” Peppy told him in a voice which despite its weakness carried an edge of command.

“I will do, right away. I just wanted you to know before I went back.” Guy told him.

“Thank you for informing me.” Peppy said to Guy thankfully.

“You are most welcome.” Guy said in turn before he made his way out of Peppy’s room and back to Branch and his room.

When he got inside, Branch was laying on the bed, panting and moaning in pain while Poppy held onto one hand and whispered words of comfort and reassurance to her brother. Guy quickly made his way around to the other side of the bed, he took hold of Branch’s other hand. 

Seeing him holding his hand Branch gave him a loving look, before saying with a small rueful smile on his face. “Next time you get to have the baby!”

Guy blinked at him with surprise, he had not really been expecting a next time, but was happy that Branch had been thinking that it would be nice for their child to have a sibling. “That sounds fair to me.” Guy told Branch.

It took what felt like forever to all three trolls for the knock on the pod door which heralded the arrival of the doctor. Poppy had quickly left the room to let her in and then once she was inside Poppy escorted doctor Moonbloom to Branch’s room. “Out all of you!” Doctor Moonbloom had declared shooing Poppy and Guy out of the room.

“But I want to be here.” Guy had told her in a hurt voice.

“You’re just going to pace and worry! I’d rather you did that in the main room out of my way!” Moonbloom informed him in a no nonsense tone of voice. “Now shoo!”

Reluctantly Guy allowed Poppy to pull him out of the bedroom and into the main room of the pod, while at the same time he managed to blow Branch a kiss. As soon as they were in the main room, just as Doctor Monnbloom had predicted Guy set to pacing and muttering under his breath to himself.

For Guy time seemed to have slowed to a snail’s crawl, each minute felt like it lasted hours and every hour felt like an eternity. He hated hearing Branch screaming, Poppy had to physically use her hair to restrain him from forcing his way into the room so he could be with Branch.

Several hours later the screaming stopped, there was dead silence for just a moment, before the most wonderful sound Guy had ever heard filled the air a little trolling giggling as they always did at birth. No troll child ever cried at birth it just wasn’t in their natures, instead they laughed to gain air for the first time.

Guy positively itched to go inside and see their child and make sure that Branch was alright, but somehow he held himself back until Doctor Moonbloom came out of the room and smiled over at him as she said. “Congratulations, you have a son and Branch is doing just fine. Would you like to come in and see them?”

Suddenly struck dumb, Guy simply nodded and went into the room. Doctor Moonbloom closed the door behind him and went to sit on the sofa beside Poppy. She put an arm around her, Poppy looked up at the doctor with tearful eyes. “Everything is fine Poppy. You aren’t going to lose Branch.” She said reassuringly.

Poppy nodded happy to hear that her most secret fear was not going to come true, she accepted the offered tissue from the doctor, blew her nose and dried her eyes with it.

 

Inside the room Guy walked over to the bed smiling widely at Branch and saying in a very soft and emotional voice. “I hear we have a son.”

Branch smiled widely at him. “We do.” He moved the green patched blanket back from the baby and Guy gasped.

Their son was a azure blue glitter troll, but this was not what surprised Guy so, his glitter was exactly like his iridescent, and his deep sapphire blue hair so much like Branch’s was also glittery. “Glittery hair…I’ve never seen a troll with glittery hair before!” Guy exclaimed in wonder.

“Doctor Moonbloom told me it does happen but it’s very rare, he will have it all his life. I was thinking it would be nice to call him Sapphire for sure now.” Branch told Guy with a soft smile.

Guy nodded, as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the perfect little troll they had made. “It suits him perfectly.”

Gently guy stroked his hand over the small tuft of soft blue hair on his son’s head, this caused Sapphire to open his eyes to look at him with icy blue eyes. “This little one is going to be a heart breaker.” Guy said solemnly.

“As long as he doesn’t try to be the life of the party or the center of attention like someone I know then I don’t mind.” Branch told him with a teasing smile.

Guy placed a hand to his heart and said over dramatically. “Moi! Well I never!”

Suddenly a serious expression settled onto Branch’s face. “Would you go show him to father and Poppy?”

“Of course.” Carefully Guy took their son into his arms and made his way out of their room into the main room, where he spoke to Poppy. “Would you like to meet your nephew?”

Poppy nodded enthusiastically to Guy, so he walked over to her and gently placed the trolling into her arms. “Oh Guy, he’s so handsome! Look at his wonderful colours and glitter! What have the two of you named him?”

“His name is Sapphire.” Guy told her sitting next to Poppy on the other side from the doctor and stroking his son’s hair.

“Hello Sapphire, I’m your auntie Poppy.” She told him in a soft loving voice.

Sapphire regraded her with a solemn expression, for a few moments before smiling widely up at Poppy and giggling. “I think he likes you.” Guy told her with a smile of his own.

“He has your smile.” Poppy told Guy.

Guy inspected his son’s face. “I think you might be right about that. I promised Branch I would take him to see Peppy.”

“Of course.” Quickly Poppy handed the baby back to Guy who took him into his arms.

“Can you do me a favour Poppy?” Guy asked her gently.

“What do you need me to do?” Poppy asked instantly ready to assist Branch and Guy in any way she could.

“Would you send a message to my parents. They have probably heard that doctor Moonbloom was seen coming here by now and will want to know what has happened.”

Quickly Poppy nodded, she stood up, Poppy made her way to where the messenger bugs where kept, she composed a message to Guy’s parents before sending it off to them.

Guy mean while had entered Peppy’s room, the old troll looked up at him, his eyes filled with absolute delight at the sight of the bundle in Guy’s arms. “We had a son, we’ve called him Sapphire.” Guy explained to Peppy as he came over to the bed.

Carefully Guy showed the little trolling to Peppy, who smiled widely at him and said in a gentle voice. “Hello Sapphire, I’m your grandpa Peppy.” Sapphire regarded him quietly and Peppy’s smile grew. “He’s a handsome one. Have you sent a message to your parents?”

“I asked Poppy too. I am sure they will be anxious to meet out little one.” Guy told him with a smile of his own.

“I can’t say I blame them! Their first and my first grand child! You’ll need to send an announcement of the safe birth out to the tribe.” Peppy said to Guy seriously.

Guy gave him a nod. “I understand. I’ll send notes to the snack pack and ask them to spread the news, will that do?”

Quickly Peppy nodded. “Yes.”

“I’ll take Sapphire back to Branch and do that then.” Guy said making his way across the room.

He stopped when Peppy said softly. “Thank you, for bringing Sapphire to me and for making Branch so very happy Guy.”

Guy turned back to Peppy and smiled at him as he said honestly to Peppy. “You are most welcome. I couldn’t imagine being with any other troll now."

“Good I am glad to hear it.” Peppy told him returning his smile.

Guy made his way out of Peppy’s room and back to the room he shared with Branch. When he entered Branch was fast asleep so Guy carefully placed their baby in the crib just as he had been shown to do by doctor Moonbloom then left the room.

Quickly Guy wrote and sent out messages to all of the snack pack, containing the news of the birth and asking them to spread the news around the troll tree. From the sounds of an unexpected party which started shortly after he had sent this message to them, Guy knew that their friends were doing their job with alacrity.

Just before he left the room to return to Branch and Sapphire the messenger bug Poppy had sent to Guy’s parents arrived carrying a message from them. Guy carefully put the bug away with food and water, before opening the note from them and reading it to himself. The message congratulated Guy and Branch on the birth of their son, it expressed joy that Branch was alright and that they would come to visit in a few days to allow Branch and Guy time to enjoy alone time with their new son. 

Smiling to himself Guy made his way back to Branch and his room, once inside he shared the note with Branch, who was glad they would get some time to themselves with Sapphire before Guy’s parents came to see them all. The couple then settled down on the bed together in order to spend some quiet time with Sapphire.


	31. Chapter thirty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end!!!! I promise.

Chapter thirty one:

Three days after Sapphire was born Mist and Opal came to visit their grandchild. Branch was sitting in the main room of the pod on the sofa, holding Sapphire in his arms close to his body. Smiling widely Opal and Mist came over to him, they looked down at the sleeping trolling in his arms and their smiles grew. “Oh, he’s such a handsome boy.” Opal said in a soft voice so as not to wake Sapphire.

“He is indeed.” Branch said to her in agreement.

Mist looked to Branch and asked kindly. “How are you doing Branch?”

Branch smiled at Mist, glad that he had asked after him. “I am feeling much better thank you for asking.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Mist told him honestly.

“Sapphire ate earlier, so he should wake up from his nap soon, then you can both hold him.” Guy told them as he came to sit down on one side of Branch.

Sure enough a short while later Sapphire woke up, he gave a tiny cute yawn, an act which caused them all to smile. Carefully Branch handed him across to Opal first, Sapphire looked up at her with what looked like a very serious expression for a few moments before slowly relaxing in her hold and giggling in delight. 

Opal looked down at Sapphire with an adoring expression. “What a handsome little boy you are. Yes, you’re a perfect little jewel.”

Branch leant against Guy who curled an arm around him and together they watched Opal and Mist each hold Sapphire perfectly happy that they wouldn’t harm him in any way. 

Eventually Mist gently handed Sapphire back to Branch, who smiled down at Sapphire and said to him in a delighted voice. “You were such a good boy for grandma and grandpa, yes you were!”

Sapphire giggled and waved a fist around. An action which drew laughter from them all and after a moment Guy spoke. “Looks like he agrees with you love.”

Branch nodded to him. “Yes so, it does.”

Mist and Opal stayed a while longer with them and then eventually got up to leave. “It was wonderful to meet Sapphire and to hear you are recovering well Branch. We will come back again soon to see him again.” Opal told Guy and Branch.

“We’ll look forwards to your visit.” Branch said honestly to her.

Those words from Branch made Opal smiled at him widely, it felt good to her to know that Branch was happy for them both to be involved in their lives. “See you soon Sapphire.” She said to him before kissing his forehead, then gently Opal hugged Branch wanting to make sure she didn’t hurt him, before moving to Guy and hugging him tight. “We’ll see you both soon too.”

When Opal moved back Mist moved forwards, he gently stroked Sapphires check, then hugged both Guy and Branch before saying to them both honestly. “It was wonderful to meet Sapphire and I look forwards to coming back for our next visit with you all.”

“See you soon.” Branch said with a smile.

Guy got up from the sofa, he led them to the door, and let them out. Once his parents were gone Guy made his way back to Branch, he sat down beside him, put an arm around Branch once more and said to him. “That went very well.”

“Yes, so it did.” Branch said to him with a nod of agreement.

Guy hummed thoughtfully as he said to Branch. “It’s going to be interesting to see what happens when we present Sapphire to the tribe and they perform the welcoming song.”

“Yes it will be. I have to say that I am rather looking forwards to it.” Branch told him honestly.

Guy smiled at Branch, he was glad to hear that he was happy about attending this big event, as Guy knew that this was something which at one point not so long ago, Branch would have avoided at all costs.

 

The next trolls to meet Sapphire at the invitation of Guy and Branch were the snack pack, they arrived as a group two days after the visit of Guy’s parents. As they didn’t want to frighten Sapphire they decided to come over to see him one by one, or in the case of the twins together.

Cooper was the first one to come over to where Branch was sitting on the sofa with Sapphire. Copper being well Cooper looked at Sapphire and simply stated. “What a lovely baby!” Before walking away to talk to Poppy so quickly that neither Branch or Guy got a chance to say anything in return to him.

Fuzzbert walked up next he grumbled out that Sapphire looked like Branch a lot which caused Branch to smile at him. “Thank you Fuzzbert that was kind of you to say.”

With a nod to them he then turned and went to join Smidge and Suki who were talking to each other across the room.

Satin and Chenille came over to Branch next, they looked down at the baby and both went. “Aw, he’s so cute!”

Branch was shocked by this, it was so rare for the twins to agree on anything, that this seemed like some kind of strange miracle. “It’s nice to hear you both say so.” Guy told them with a smile.

“Look at that hair so original!” Satin gushed.

“Look at those eyes they’re so amazing!” Chenille said her hands on her cheeks.

The twins then glared at each other, before walking away arguing as they went over weather Sapphire’s hair or eyes were cuter. “Well, it would appear that the phenomenon of their agreeing on something was a short lived one.” Branch said to Guy causing a small huff of laughter to leave him.

The next to step up was smidge, she examined Sapphire for a few moments in utter silence before saying to Branch and Guy. “I hope he grows up strong like me!”

Branch wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, so he shot Guy a beseeching look and seeing it Guy quickly came to Branch’s rescue. “Why thank you Smidge.”

With a huge smile now on her face Smidge went off to investigate the cup cakes on the nearby table. As soon as Branch was sure Smidge was out of earshot Branch let out a relived breath. “Thank you my gem, I had no idea what to say to Smidge without offending her.”

“I could tell.” Guy whispered back as Suki came over.

Suki smiled down at Sapphire. “I hope he’ll like movin’ and a grovin’ to my beats!”

“I’m sure Sapphire will.” Branch assured her.

Suki walked away, her heading over to where the others were standing talking about something together. 

Then lastly Biggie came over, carefully holding Mr Dinkles, both of them took a good long look at Sapphire before Mr Dinkles meeped and Biggie nodded. “I am sure your right Mr Dinkles and that Sapphire will be a very wise troll just like Branch and a little bit of a show off like Guy.”

Branch had to hold back the laughter which wanted to escape him as Biggie said this, and somehow managed to say to Biggie. “I’m glad both Mr Dinkles and yourself approve of Sapphire.”

Biggie nodded. “With all that glitter he is bound to take after Guy a little in that way, but at least there is also some of you in him in order to balance it out.”

Once again Branch somehow stifled his laughter before saying to Biggie. “Well thank you. I will take that as a compliment.”

With a nod to Branch and then one to Guy, Biggie then ambled off to join the rest of the snack pack eating cup cakes and chatting.

Branch turned his gaze to Guy who was staring after Biggie with wide shocked eyes, he slowly looked down at Branch and asked. “I wasn’t that much of a show off was I?”

Branch rolled his eye affectionately at Guy and then said. “My gem before you found yourself in love with me, you where a terror when it came to being the centre of attention. Do I really have to remind you about the glitter troll of the year fiasco, or being the life of the party or…”

Before Branch could get any further in his list Guy quickly silenced him with a kiss, after a few short moments Guy pulled back, let out a sigh and spoke to Branch in a regretful voice. “I get it…Before I realised I loved you, I was a complete and utter attention hog.”

“Now though you’re not.” Branch assured him. 

“That’s because I have you…You don’t make me feel like I need attention all of the time…Instead you make me feel that I’m the centre of your universe.” Guy told Branch, before placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Ah my gem, you feel that way because Sapphire and you are the centre of my universe and nothing will ever change that.” Branch said to Guy honestly.

These words made Guy smile brilliantly at Branch and kiss him softly on the lips once more.

 

When Sapphire was two weeks old it was time for him to be welcomed into the tribe. Branch and Guy had carefully chosen the day on which they were to present Sapphire, making sure that the least tribal events would be affected by this age old ceremony. 

Once the date had been settled on Branch and Guy had sent out a formal notification to the tribe, being very careful that all where given enough time to attend and that the announcement made the rounds of the troll tree several times so that every troll should have heard when the event was to occur.

On the day of the welcome Branch carefully wrapped Sapphire in a blue blanket, making sure that Wishes was close to him. Gently Branch placed onto his head a small leaf crown to match his and Guy’s own ones. It was Sapphires first time with his prince’s crown on and Branch found he sight rather adorable for some reason.

Branch carefully lifted Sapphire from the bed, then made his way out into the main room of the pod were Guy and Poppy stood waiting for him. As they saw Branch approaching them carrying Sapphire they smiled at the pair. Returning their smiles Branch joined Poppy and Guy at the door of the pod and asked. “Are we ready?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Guy told him, while Poppy nodded to Branch.

“Well then, we best be on our way before we are late.” Branch said to them.

Together they made their way out of the royal pod, down through the troll tree to the main area at the base of the tree. It was quite clear to all three of them that every troll of the tribe was present, special preparations had even been made for Peppy to attend. He was currently laying in a hammock which had been made by the hair of the snack pack, who were standing to one side of the large mushroom waiting for the others to arrive.

As they walked towards the mushroom, a path was cleared for them, by all the other trolls so they would get there without incident. All of the trolls where eager to see the trolling, however they knew that it would not be wise to crowd Branch, Guy and Poppy, at this time as they would instinctively act to protect the young one from them.

When they reached the top of the mushroom, the three trolls came to the edge of it and then Branch addressed them. “Today Guy and I have come to present our son and your prince to the tribe. We have named him Sapphire, we hope you will all welcome him with open hearts, joy and kindness.”

The trolls cheered mightily, when this stopped at last, there was a few moments of silence and then one by one they began to lift their voices in the song of welcome. Their joined voices were full of joy, and they filled the clearing.

Once the song was complete the trolls began to come up to the mushroom one by one or in small family groups in order to get a look at the newest member of their tribe. Each troll admired Sapphire in their own way, there were lots of comments about his unusual, but wonderful hair.

Creek was the last to come towards Guy, Sapphire and Branch, as he did so the air filled with tension and every set of eyes fell on the lowest member of the tribe.

Creek was well aware of the fact that every troll was watching him closely. He was determined to show them all that he could be a good member of the tribe and welcome the new trolling with joy, despite his past with Branch.

When he reached Branch, Guy and Sapphire, Creek looked down at the trolling and was struck anew that this child could have been his. He mourned what could have been on the inside, while on the out Creek turned his lips up into a smile and said to Guy and Branch. “You have both been blessed with a fine son. I wish him many happy days and a bright future.”

“Thank you Creek.” Branch said simply.

Guy smiled at him slightly before saying. “Yes, thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Creek said, before turning away, he walked out of the clearing, heading back to his pod, where he could cry in peace.

Once he was gone, the thick tension which had held the clearing in its tight grasp seemed to evaporate like mist under the glare of the sun. The voices of the other troll’s came back, some troll started some music playing and soon an importune party was being held, as the tribe once more celebrated the birth of a new troll and an heir to the throne.

Branch and Guy did not stay long after the party started as they wished to get their son home and none of the trolls criticised them for this understandable desire.


	32. Chapter thirty two

I had a hard time writing this chapter…It got rather emotional in places…Still I hope you all like it.

Chapter thirty two:

Three months after Sapphire was born Peppy quietly slipped away in his sleep one night. On one level Branch was glad that Peppy died peacefully in his sleep and on another he regretted not having a chance to say good bye to his father before his passing. He knew from discussing what had happened with Poppy that she too also had the same feelings about this situation as him.

Guy and Branch made sure to support Poppy through everything, at the same time she also supported them in return. It made Branch happy to know that they were all there for each other at this very trying time in their lives.

Guy’s parents made sure to tell them all that they were willing to help, and sure enough when they had been needed Opal and Mist had be on hand to help them with all of the things which they needed for the funeral. At the same time Mist and Opal had make sure to just be there for Poppy, Branch and Guy to talk to at any time.

 

It was not just the family who were affected by the death of Peppy, after his passing was announced to them the tribe were also clearly affected by his as well. They were all very quiet, celebrations were either cancelled or tones down in order to show respect for Peppy. None of the tribe troubled Branch, Guy or Peppy, instead they waited for them to announce what was going to occur for Peppy’s funeral and when it would happen.

As they knew that the whole tribe would want to take part in Peppy’s funeral it took some time for Branch and Poppy to decide how they wanted things to be for it.

They settled on three tradition funeral dirges for Peppy, so that every troll had a chance to take part in the singing. After more discussion Branch and Poppy decided to say a few words each about their father before he was buried.

Once the burial was over it was traditional to hold a wake, Poppy and Branch made sure to order plenty of food and drink for it from the local shops. They then asked Suki to supply some appropriate music for the event and she had been happy to agree to do this for them. 

It was quickly settled by them that all of this would be held in the large space at the bottom of the troll tree at the send of the week. As was traditional Peppy would be buried in the royal part of the cemetery, but after talking about it for a little while Poppy and Branch thought that it would be nice for him to be interred next to Poppy’s mother.

 

When the day for Peppy’s funeral came the weather was actually bright and clear, which Branch and Poppy couldn’t help but think was appropriate for their ever cheerful and cheerful father. 

Branch wore a grey suit and shirt, Poppy was dressed in a simple floor length grey dress, while Guy wore grey cuffs and collars. 

When they gathered together at the door to the royal pod to make their way out into the troll tree and down to the funeral, Guy took Branch’s hand to offer him what comfort he would.

With a grateful squeeze of Guy’s hand Branch took a deep breath, before he opened the door and then together they made their way through the troll tree to the base.

The whole troll tree was unusually quiet today, as no troll was singing, Branch also realised that none of the trolls were dancing or playing games and even though Branch knew why this was the case, all of this stillness and silence still made him feel strange. 

The area at the base of the troll tree was packed with silent trolls, as he looked around the area Branch was sure that every last troll in the tribe was present today for this solemn occasion. 

As Guy, Branch and Poppy walked into the clearing all of the trolls bowed or curtsied to them politely, they all waited in silence for them to pass by and get to the podium which had been set up for them at the other end of the clearing.

Once they reached the top of the clearing where the mushroom stood and turned to face the tribe, the trolls all began to sing the traditional first dirge together, it was a low mournful song which expressed their sympathy to the family of the troll who had passed away.

When the song was finished Branch was the first of them to take to the podium, he looked around at all of the trolls before starting to address them. “We have come together, to honour my father King Peppy’s passing, he was a great troll, who led us all through a time of great darkness and assisted us in flourishing after that time was gone. I was honoured to have him as my father…I loved him and shall miss him.”

With his short but heartfelt speech now over Branch moved back, before walking over to where Guy and Poppy were standing. 

Poppy then moved forwards to make her own speech to the waiting trolls. “Every troll loved my father…I have always heard many wonderfully positive stories about him, from helping with small things to solving major issues. Peppy was never above lending a hand or giving sage advice, some times even when it wasn’t asked for.” These words drew a small smattering of approving laughter from the trolls, when it subsided once more into respectful silence Poppy continued to speak. “Peppy cared for each and every troll of our tribe and he enjoyed expressing these feelings in any way he could and as often as he could. I know we will all miss my father greatly and we will morn his passing, but I hope that in time we can remember him with joy and laughter.”

When Poppy finished her address to the tribe she stepped down from the podium and then stood to one side of it. Branch and Guy came forwards to stand with her, they wove their hair together, then together Guy, Branch and Poppy lifted Peppy’s coffin with their hair and carried it to the graveyard. 

As they walked the tribe fell into step behind them, lifting their voices in the second funeral dirge this one was to wish the departed a safe journey into the afterlife and the hope they would be reunited with those who had passed on before them.

In the graveyard the whole was ready and waiting for Peppy’s coffin. Carefully Guy, Branch and Poppy lowered it in alongside Poppy’s mother, once this was done the graveyard keeper with his two assistants began to quietly filled in the grave.

As the whole was being filled in another dirge was song by them all. When the grave was at last completely filled in each troll of the tribe, some times alone, in couples or groups came up and lay one flower each upon the grave. By the time this ended and then Branch, Poppy and Guy came up to add their own flowers to the rest laying there, the mound of new earth covering the grave was submerged in bright, multi toned blooms.

The tribe joined their voices together for the final dirge, this one contained more hope and light than the other two before it, as this song was a promise to the departed to move forwards in happiness and to remember them with joy.

After this last song came the wake, which was a quiet affair, soft music played, food was eaten drinks drank and trolls would go over to speak to Poppy, Branch and Guy, offering their heartfelt sympathy or a charming anecdote on something Peppy had done for them.

The wake went on for several hours, as it wound down some of the tribe remained behind to help Branch, Poppy, Guy and the snack pack tidy everything away. Once this task was completed they all quietly returned to their homes for the night.

 

For the next week Guy, Branch and Poppy kept to themselves none of the tribe were surprised by this, but they were extremely happy when slowly but surely they all began to once more take part in events around the troll tree until once more life had returned to normal.

Four months after Peppy’s death Branch and Creek encountered each other at the birthday party being held for Creek’s mother.

They stood opposite each other in silence for a few moments, before Creek remembered his manners and bowed politely to Branch, but said nothing to him. 

Branch responded to this silent, but respectful greeting, by bowing his head slightly to Creek and then saying to him. “It has been a long time Creek.”

“Yes, King Branch it has been. Is all of your family well?” Creek asked him, trying hard to keep in check the wildly happy feeling which was filling him due to Branch actually talking to him after such a long strained silence between them.

Branch gave Creek a small smile as he answers this question by saying. “They are all very well thank you for asking…Creek I want you to know that, although it has taken me a long time to do so, I have finally forgiven you for our past.”

As Branch told him this a massive wave of relief rushed through Creek and this was clear in his tone of voice as he said to Branch. “Thank you King Branch. I am very glad to hear you say that…I am well aware of how little I deserve your forgiveness.”

“Yet you have it. We are both grown trolls, we need to show those younger than us that in time we can forgive, forget and move forwards from the past. I have Guy and Sapphire now, so what happened between us, should no longer has to have any bearing on our lives now or in the future as far as I am concerned.” Branch told Creek in a serious but happy voice.

Creek fought hard not to show on his face or in his voice that he envied the life that Branch now shared with Guy and instead forced a smile onto his face as he said with false cheer in his voice. “I feel the same way. I would like to move forwards with our relationship now and I hope that someday we can become friends again.”

“I am not sure, I want a relationship with you Creek…But I am not sure how long it will take me to be able to feel comfortable around you…It may be quite some time when I feel able to see you as a friend of any kind…I hope that you can be understanding of this.” Branch explained to Creek truthfully.

“Of course I understand Branch, I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to and I promise I will make sure not to rush you, as I have tried to do before.” Creek assured him.

Branch nodded to Creek. “I am happy to hear that we are on the same page at last.”

Creek gave him a nod in return, before saying to him in an earnest voice. “I am truly sorry for everything which happened between us Branch. I was a complete and utter arse to you and part of me is always going to regret what I did to you. I acknowledge that I completely deserved the punishment that you gave to me.”

“I know you are sorry Creek and as I told you I forgive you for it. I’m glad that you seem to have learnt a lesson from the punishment I gave you and I hope that going forwards you will treat other trolls as you would wish to be treated.” Branch told him truthfully, before saying to him in an earnest voice. “You need to learn to let what happened between us go now and forgive yourself as I have forgiven you. I know it won’t be easy to do so, but still you need to try.”

Creek didn’t know how Branch could even stand to be kind enough to give him this advice, but he was grateful for it. Creek knew that he would never stop loving Branch, but now Branch had forgiven him, he could start on forgiving himself and hopefully build some sort of relationship with him, because not being able to be with Branch at all was extremely painful.

“Don’t worry I will never treat another troll the way I did you. Thank you for your advice and I promise that I’ll try to move on…It won’t be easy for me, but I will try.” Creek promised him faithfully.

Branch gave him a glad smile as he said to Creek. “Good I am delighted to hear you are going to make the effort to move on…And now that some of the other trolls have seen me talk to you, it shouldn’t take long for that news to get around the tribe and it will help with your standing in the tribe.”

Quickly Creek shook his head at Branch before saying to him. “I don’t care about my standing in the tribe any more…I just want to live the best life I can.”

The smile on Branch’s face grew as Creek saying this proved to him that he really had changed a lot in the time which had passed. “Well I wasn’t expecting to hear you say that, but I am pleased that you have realised that.”

Creek let out a sigh then said in a deeply sad voice. “I should have already known all of this, but I allowed myself to become puffed up with my own self importance and lost sight of what was truly important in life.”

“Well at least you know, not what to do if you should ever find a troll who you want to give your heart to.” Branch tells him seriously.

Creek feels deep down he will never love again, or at least not in the way he has loved Branch, but he doesn’t feel Branch needs to know this and so instead Creek says to him. “Don’t worry I won’t forget, my lessons.”

Branch gave him a nod and a satisfied smile. “Good I am very glad to hear that.” After he said this he gave Creek a wave before saying to Creek. “I am afraid I need to go now, but I hope to see you again soon. I promise that if any troll asks I will tell them I have forgiven you and make sure to show them I have done so as well.”

“Thank you.” Creek murmured gratefully.

With one last nod of the head towards Creek, Branch made his way off. As he walked away Branch was utterly unaware of the fact that Creek was watching him walk aware with regret and desire in his eyes.

 

As the years went by Guy and Branch’s relationship just grew stronger and stronger, and their love was clear for all of the tribe to see. They made good rulers, showing tribe that they could be kind and fair, but also firm and decisive when situations called for them to be. The all of the trolls were glad that they had allowed Branch to become their King and were very proud of him.

Eventually two years after Sapphire was born they had another child a daughter, she was carried by Guy, who had much to Branch’s delight insisted on calling the blue skinned and blue haired child Bluebell Blossom. 

The birth of this second child, was met with all the same joy and celebration as that of Sapphire. The tribe was glad to know that the future of the tribe was secure with this second child, but at the same time were just happy to welcome a new troll into the world.

 

Poppy eventually started dating Suki, these two trolls made a lively and loving couple, they loved to throw parties as often as possible and took over from Guy as the life of the party. When Poppy and Suki had been together for two years the couple had moved in together. 

A year after this Suki had asked Poppy to marry her and Poppy had accepted. The wedding and the party to celebrate it after was a large grand and joyful affair, as you might expect when the sister of the King is marrying.

Suki and Poppy would go on to have one child a boy who looked so much like his grandfather that he was named Peppy in honour of him.

 

As for Creek, though he regained some of his position in the tribe, he was never as powerful or popular as he once had been. Creek never married instead when a young female troll by the name of Lotus showed spiritual potential he took her on as his student and taught her all she would need to know in order to replace him as the spiritual troll of the tribe when that time came. 

Over time Creek and Branch did form a friendship, but this was all it ever was, much to the never ending ache in Creek's heart or the longing of his soul to have Branch as his once more. Despite these feelings which Creek carried for Branch he never mentioned them to the other troll and would take them to his grave with him, because of love and respect he felt for Branch and the relationship he shared with Guy.


End file.
